Les Âmes Convergentes
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "- [...] Et un jour, on m'a dit que la guerre était inévitable. Un jour, on m'a dit que la guerre était nécessaire. Un jour, parce que j'étais, parce que je suis, plus puissant que beaucoup d'autres, on m'a mis en première ligne et on m'a dit ; "survis"." [Genderbend] [Rating M parce que ça va être violent bien sale.] [Genres susceptibles de changer.] [Carte dispo sur le blog.]
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : Parce que j'ai dû changer les noms, voici les correspondances :**

 **Bloom : Olbom - Flora : Fleur - Layla : Leÿ - Musa : Milo - Stella : Lastel - Tecna : Necat**

 **Darcy : Dark - Icy : Ice - Stormy : Storm**

 **[… … …]**

 **NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés** ** **à** Iginio Straffi **.****

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS**

 **Les Âmes Convergentes**

 **Prologue**

Olbom n'était pas particulièrement grand mais il était musculeux. Il était une fée, celle de la flamme du dragon, plus communément et simplement nommée du feu. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante, lorsqu'elle n'était pas laissée libre, était attachée en une tresse africaine, comme lorsqu'il partait au combat. Dans son monde en guerre, dans l'armée des fées, il était l'un des plus puissants composants, l'un des rares à avoir atteint le stade suprême de la transformation féerique, soit l'invocation complète de son armure. Cette dernière était pour lui d'un acier argenté rutilant et il portait par-dessus une tunique en tissu au bleu électrique aussi percutant que celui de ses yeux. Un dragon noir aux ailes déployées était visible sur son torse et un diadème d'un métal tout aussi sombre représentant ce même dragon se mordant la queue cerclait son crâne. Ses coups étaient sans pitié, ses sortilèges d'une force effroyable ; voir l'éclat, la beauté scintillante des gigantesques ailes d'Olbom lorsque l'on était un sorcier n'était jamais bon signe.

Sur le champ de bataille, sous ce ciel noir, dans ce concert de cris et d'explosions, sur cette terre désolée où les corps s'empilaient dans des flaques de sang, la fée du feu combattait pour sa vie, pour celles de ses amis, pour celles de tous les innocents qui comptaient sur l'armée de la Lumière pour remporter cette guerre atroce. Le rouquin avait dans le regard une froide détermination, parant, renvoyant, esquivant, attaquant sans relâche. Comme tous, alliés comme ennemis, il était couvert d'un liquide carmin qui n'était pas forcément le sien, des mèches de ses cheveux sortant de sa tresse et lui collant au visage, au corps, autant à cause du sang que de la sueur. Il était épuisé. Trop enfoncé dans les lignes sorcières pour reculer, pour battre en retraite ou espérer de l'aide, il était condamné à continuer à combattre jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, trop affaibli pour se défendre, quelqu'un lui porte le coup de grâce. Et un sorcier observait cela avec intérêt. Tuer Olbom, c'était trancher définitivement l'une des têtes les plus dangereuses de l'hydre féerique.

Ice était un sorcier aux cheveux bleu clair, rasés sur le côté gauche, lui arrivant aux reins. Sa tête était entourée par un fin ruban noir qui tâchait de tenir sa chevelure hors de son champ de vision. Il était habillé comme un guerrier du Nord, avec un pantalon épais et des bottes hautes. Une fourrure d'encre traversait son torse et son dos, coincée dans sa ceinture. Il était grand, mais peut-être un peu moins musculeux que la fée du feu. Toutefois, leurs pouvoirs étaient opposés et s'annulaient, en quelque sorte ; difficile pour eux de se combattre, magiquement parlant. Ils auraient été contraints de lutter « à mains nues » et de ce côté, Ice craignait que le rouquin ne le surclasse. C'est pourquoi il s'était toujours tenu à l'écart et n'avait jamais fait que regarder de loin comment s'en sortaient les sorciers qui osaient se dresser contre Olbom.

Et cette fois, Ice se disait que la fin de cette fée était venue. Le rouquin n'en pouvait plus. Oui, beaucoup de sorciers avaient dû donner leur vie pour parvenir à mettre Olbom dans cet état, mais leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Enfin ! Enfin, ils allaient avoir la peau de la fée du feu qui, à bout, n'arrivait même plus à trouver la force de battre des ailes. Ice commença à se rapprocher ; il voulait voir ça de près. L'idée d'assister aux derniers instants de cet assassin était des plus alléchantes. Le sorcier retirerait une satisfaction si grande de le voir s'effondrer pour de bon que c'en serait presque malsain. Alors qu'il avançait, comme hypnotisé par la scène qu'il s'imaginait avec un plaisir manquant de culpabilité, le rouquin, d'un coup de pied, brisa le genou de son adversaire. Un autre se jeta sur lui et il se retourna, lui saisissant le poignet. Il leva sa jambe haut et enfonça son genou dans le bras de son assaillant. Le membre se cassa dans un craquement répugnant et l'os ressortit. Aussitôt, Olbom utilisa le tranchant de cette fracture externe pour poignarder son ennemi au niveau de la gorge. Et alors qu'il se détournait du cadavre, le sol implosa.

Des gerbes de terre et de pierres furent soulevées dans un vacarme assourdissant. Ice se trouva projeté en arrière. Sonné, il se redressa avec peine, toussant durement, étouffé par le nuage de poussière. Il posa les yeux vers l'endroit où, quelques instants plus tôt, un sorcier blessé, un autre mort, et une fée s'étaient trouvés. Tout alla alors très vite. Il vit la terre s'ouvrir, comme si le choc, d'où qu'il vienne, avait fait céder le plafond d'une ancienne cavité qui se serait trouvée là. Et les trois corps basculèrent dedans. Ice se dit que le sorcier au genou brisé devait être assommé, qu'il ne remonterait pas seul. Alors il se jeta dans la brèche, ne voyant dans cette brume explosive que des ombres de corps. Il attrapa une main ; elle était nue, et non pas couverte d'une armure. Il ignorait s'il était parvenu à attraper le mort ou le blessé, mais il le ramena contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, usant de ses pouvoirs pour créer une petite montagne de neige suffisamment épaisse pour amortir leur chute.

Il heurta tout de même violemment l'imposant tas de neige et le dévala en roulant, l'autre corps toujours dans les bras. Arrivés en bas, il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit, et il était si profondément sous terre qu'il n'entendait même plus les bruits de la bataille faisant rage. Il avait le souffle court et son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il s'apercevait qu'il tremblait, allongé, les yeux écarquillés, tenant toujours un être inconscient, peut-être même mort, contre lui. La solidarité n'était pas le point fort des sorciers ; il avait agi sans réfléchir, mais il espérait vraiment être alors parvenu à sauver le blessé. Qui gémit.

Ice faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'était effectivement pas un corps dépourvu de vie qui était couché sur lui. Il sentit alors l'autre créature magique dégager une main d'entre leurs torses et… ils se retrouvèrent éclairés. Parce qu'une boule de feu était apparue dans la paume de cette main. Une main de fée. Une fée qui, sonnée elle aussi par le choc, avait vu son armure se révoquer d'elle-même. Voilà pourquoi le rouquin était simplement vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur, de gants montants et de jambières en peaux de bêtes. Voilà pourquoi la main que le sorcier avait saisie en croyant sauver son allié avait été nue et trompeuse.

Ice et Olbom se fixèrent, tous deux abasourdis. Il y eut alors une seconde explosion et des rocs tombèrent, bouchant la lointaine faille menant à la surface. Et tous deux restèrent là encore un moment, collés l'un à l'autre, sidérés, incapables de comprendre comment une telle situation était possible. Jusqu'à ce que le sorcier, dans un cri de rage, jette la fée sur le côté et ne s'asseye sur son bassin, mettant les mains autour de son cou.

-Mes pouvoirs sont inefficaces contre toi, mais c'est réciproque ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour te tuer ! Tu n'es plus en état de te défendre ! Cria-t-il dans une colère pleine de jubilation.

En effet, le rouquin ne put que remarquer, effaré, que chaque fois qu'il essayait de brûler son adversaire, un vent gelé balayait ses flammes, et qu'il n'avait plus la force de rendre les coups physiques. Il se mit donc à gesticuler, à tenter de se débattre, en se tordant entre les cuisses de son agresseur, ses mains sur celles de celui-ci pour s'efforcer de lui faire lâcher prise. Ses poumons se mirent bientôt à le brûler, quelques vaisseaux dans ses yeux éclatèrent, ses lèvres prirent une inquiétante teinte bleue-violette. Il griffait le sorcier, poussait des couinements étranglés, suffoquant, les yeux révulsés. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses tempes tandis que son ventre se creusait, que son dos s'arquait.

-Quoi ? Tu veux supplier ? Implorer ma clémence ? Se moqua Ice. Et tous ces sorciers que tu as tués ? Tu leur as laissé cette chance, peut-être ? Tu me l'aurais laissée, à moi ? Hypocrite !

Mais Olbom lui tapa sur le bras, essayant de lui faire entendre raison, pointant du doigt sa boule de feu qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde. Et le sorcier comprit. Sans feu, il ne verrait rien et ne trouverait jamais la sortie. Et il était de toute façon lui-même trop fatigué par les combats pour se débarrasser des rocs qui obstruaient la faille, sans compter que, possiblement, la cavité pouvait s'écraser sur elle-même et l'enterrer vivant s'il lui faisait subir trop de dégâts. Il libéra donc la gorge de la fée qui inspira une longue, bruyante, et visiblement douloureuse goulée d'air. Toujours assis sur le rouquin, ce dernier se tourna sur le côté, se recroquevillant entre les jambes d'Ice, toussant, effleurant avec des doigts tremblants son cou désormais marqué de couleurs sombres. Puis il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le visage du sorcier, le regard incendiaire.

-Je n'ai… pas voulu cette guerre…, déclara-t-il d'une voix cassée. Lorsque l'on m'a appris que j'étais une fée… que j'étais destiné à protéger tout ce qui est bon en ce monde… Je n'ai jamais pensé que je finirais sur un champ de bataille à voir mes semblables se faire massacrer… Et il n'a jamais fait partie de mes projets de tuer des sorciers. On m'a appris à me défendre et à attaquer, avec ou sans magie… Mais on m'a aussi appris qu'il ne peut y avoir de Lumière sans Obscurité, de Bien sans Mal… On m'a appris que je ne pouvais pas empêcher les sorciers de répandre la peur, la douleur, le malheur mais que j'étais là pour apaiser les maux qu'ils sèment… On m'a appris que je devais prier pour le salut de l'âme de mes ennemis mais ne pas avoir de scrupules à les faire souffrir… Parce que c'était eux ou moi… Les leurs ou ceux que j'aime… Leur vision du monde ou la mienne… Et un jour, on m'a dit que la guerre était _inévitable_. Un jour, on m'a dit que la guerre était _nécessaire_. Un jour, parce que j'étais, parce que _je suis_ , plus puissant que beaucoup d'autres, on m'a mis en première ligne et on m'a dit ; « survis ».


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

Ils marchaient à une respectable distance l'un de l'autre, éclairés par la boule de feu flottant à quelques pas devant eux. Tous deux gardaient jalousement leurs pensées, obstinés au silence. Leurs yeux étaient fixés devant eux ; depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la cavité principale, ils n'avaient fait qu'errer de galerie en galerie, vainement. Ils étaient perdus dans un dédale souterrain. Dans temps en temps, la source de lumière se distordait et menaçait de s'éteindre ; chaque fois, Ice faisait un brusque écart, prêt à répondre à une quelconque attaque, mais la boule de feu finissait toujours par se stabiliser sans qu'Olbom ait esquissé le moindre geste. Ce dernier attirait régulièrement, quoique malgré lui, l'attention du sorcier en portant une main à son cou et en grimaçant de douleur. Au bout de ce qui était certainement des heures de recherches infructueuses, lorsque la source de lumière eut une nouvelle fois failli disparaître et qu'Ice se soit encore jeté sur le côté pour rien, il grogna.

-Tu vas arrêter de faire ça ?! Est-ce que c'est si amusant ?! Recommence et je te jure que je continuerai dans le noir !

-De toute façon, c'est ce qui va bientôt se passer, répliqua le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?…, demanda le sorcier, suspicieux.

Olbom s'arrêta et braqua ses yeux aux sclérotiques teintés de rouge sur Ice.

-C'est à peine si je tiens encore debout. Je vois de plus en plus trouble. A chaque vertige, mes flammes m'échappent. Je vais finir par m'écrouler, et là, je ne serai plus en mesure de produire la plus petite flammèche.

Disant cela, une toux rauque le secoua et il plaqua une main sur sa gorge, comme si cela pouvait empêcher cette dernière de vibrer et donc de le faire souffrir. Le sorcier hésita mais s'approcha lorsque la fée se fut calmée. Le rouquin recula en voyant Ice lever les mains vers lui.

-Distance ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée et le sorcier se figea.

-De la glace te fera du bien si tu ne la fais pas fondre trop vite, expliqua Ice.

-Parce que tu penses que je vais laisser qui que ce soit me mettre un collier, pire encore un ennemi ?! Je ne suis pas stupide !

-Oh, excuse-moi, ricana le sorcier en retour. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il c'était faire preuve d'intelligence que d'accepter l'idée de perdre conscience dans un endroit pareil quand on est celui qui possède le pouvoir d'illuminer le chemin. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ça me plaît de dépendre de toi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de crever dans un fichu labyrinthe où mon corps va gentiment rester à pourrir. Alors si mes pouvoirs peuvent te permettre de tenir plus longtemps et ainsi de nous donner une marge supplémentaire pour trouver la route jusqu'à la surface, t'es bien aimable mais tu vas y mettre du tien. J'ai besoin de toi vivant et conscient.

Olbom serra les dents, pesant le pour et le contre. Même si c'était déplaisant à admettre, ils allaient devoir compter sur les capacités l'un de l'autre, se serrer les coudes, s'efforcer de se faire confiance s'ils voulaient espérer pouvoir s'en sortir. A contrecœur, la fée approuva les dires de son ennemi en acquiesçant et souleva sa tresse pour laisser un parfait accès à son cou meurtri. Ice poussa un léger soupir et mena ses mains au niveau de la gorge du rouquin. Contrairement à la fois précédente, lorsqu'il l'entoura, ce fut avec une délicatesse évidente, sans y effectuer la moindre pression. Doucement, il créa un large cercle de glace d'une extrême simplicité. Il prit bien garde à ne pas trop le serrer et à le polir tant que possible, histoire de ne pas irriter ou blesser davantage les chairs d'Olbom qui, alors que l'opération s'achevait, ferma les yeux et lâcha un couinement de contentement. Le sorcier en sursauta et fixa, interdit, l'expression étrangement apaisée de la fée. Il s'empressa de terminer son œuvre puis souffla.

-Tu as mal autre part ?…

La fée, libérant sa tresse, garda un instant les yeux clos, semblant se délecter de la sensation du froid apaisant la brûlure à son cou. Puis le rouquin les rouvrit, paraissant beaucoup plus calme.

-J'ai probablement de la fièvre, mais je doute que tu y puisses quoi que ce soit.

-De la fièvre ? Répéta Ice. Tu n'es pas insensible à la chaleur ?

-Si, mais ça ne me protège pas du mal de crâne et des tournis qui accompagnent ce genre de soucis de santé.

-Ah, je vois. Mais c'est cette fièvre qui nous met le plus en danger. Toutefois, si effectivement les sorts de guérison ne sont pas mon domaine, un peu de fraîcheur au niveau de la tête ne devrait pas être désagréable.

Cette fois, le sourcier obtint l'accord de son ennemi beaucoup plus rapidement. Il cercla le crâne d'Olbom avec ses mains et se concentra, envoyant des vaguelettes de frais sur le blessé. Après quelques minutes, la fée lui fit signe d'arrêter et il s'éloigna aussitôt. Un long silence s'imposa encore entre eux, puis le rouquin annonça ;

-A mon tour.

-Quoi ?…

-Fais-moi confiance.

Et sur ces mots, Olbom ferma encore les yeux, inspirant profondément. Il ramena ses mains au niveau de son nombril, tête basse. Lentement, il les fit monter jusqu'au niveau de son cœur tandis que des flammes se mettaient à crépiter partout autour de lui. Il souffla longuement, leva le menton et ouvrit les yeux. Plus de pupille, d'iris, ni rien de semblable dans ses orbites. Juste deux éclats d'or, comme deux petits soleils. Alors il fit un quart de tour et tendit presque férocement les mains dans la direction que le duo suivait un peu plus tôt. Les flammes se rassemblèrent et filèrent dans le couloir de pierre sous la forme d'un dragon longiligne rapide et furieux. Revenant à son état normal, la fée du feu demeura un instant avec un air absent, puis elle reprit sa marche, notifiant à Ice de la suivre.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé la sortie, mais je sais où nous pouvons aller.

-Eh ! Une seconde ! S'exclama le sorcier en rejoignant l'autre créature. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

-J'ai invoqué un dragon éclaireur. Il peut parcourir de très longues distances en quelques secondes. J'ai vu à travers ses yeux. Difficile de faire appel à lui et de trier toutes ces nouvelles informations sans avoir l'esprit clair, confia le rouquin. Mais à présent, même si je suis toujours épuisé, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

-Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que ce truc vient de traverser de long en large cet endroit tout entier et qu'en moins de cinq minutes, tu as « trié » tout ce qu'il t'a montré pour en retirer le chemin à suivre ?…

-Absolument.

-C'est impossible !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Les dragons sont entre autres connus pour leur mémoire exceptionnelle.

-Si tu le dis… Et quel est donc le chemin ?

-Deuxième à gauche, troisième à droite, première à gauche, septième à droite, troisième à droite, première à gauche, cinquième à droite, deuxième à gauche, sixiè-…, entreprit de réciter mécaniquement Olbom.

-La ferme, le coupa Ice. Je te suis.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur route pendant d'autres longues heures, soulevant sur leur passage la poussière accumulée en fil des innombrables années. Le sorcier passait le temps en détaillant son guide. Le sang qui couvrait l'armure de la fée avait disparu en même temps que la cuirasse, mais il en restait encore sur son visage et son corps luisait toujours de transpiration. Malgré sa démarche calme, ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau qui avait jusqu'à maintenant échappé au port de cicatrices ; une chance que possédait le rouquin de part sa capacité d'invoquer l'intégralité de son armure. Ses habits le moulaient tant qu'ils paraissaient lui avoir été cousus dessus. Si cela était d'un parfait érotisme, ce n'était en rien surprenant étant donné que la gent féerique était réputée pour porter des tenues toujours plus légères les unes que les autres. Olbom n'échappait de toute évidence pas à la règle mais, le concernant, à son choix vestimentaire licencieux s'ajoutait le charme bestial qu'il dégageait. Une sauvagerie animale qu'Ice se plaisait à imaginer vaincue, prisonnière, du fait de l'éclat glacé du collier qui brillait au cou de la fée. Mais son amusement fut de courte durée. Les êtres comme le rouquin ne se domestiquaient pas… Il fallait les tuer pour compter en être protégé. Il repensa à la tirade d'Olbom, peu après leur chute.

-Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit te battre pour protéger ta famille. C'est aussi mon cas. J'ai deux frères plus jeunes que moi. Peut-être qu'ils sont morts, au moment où je te parle. Est-ce que, selon toi, mes motivations sont moins grandes parce que je suis un sorc-...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, trancha la fée, ayant perdu le ton au neutre sérieux utilisé un peu plus tôt. J'ai dit que je luttais pour « ceux que j'aime », en d'autres termes ; mes amis. Il me serait bien impossible de le faire pour ma famille étant donné que mes parents ainsi que mon frère aîné ont été assassinés par des sorciers lorsque j'avais sept ans. Je n'avais plus revu mes parents depuis mon entrée au Sanctuaire d'Alféa, deux ans auparavant, et mon frère, une fée accomplie, n'y revenait que rarement. Son meurtre a été si sauvage que son âme en a été arrachée à son corps. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu informer les personnes qui ont trouvé les dépouilles de ce qui s'était passé et depuis, il se terre au fond du lac de Roccaluce, sous la forme d'un esprit devenu muet. Il ne me reconnaît même pas. Et à l'époque où ma famille m'a été arrachée, l'orage d'aucune guerre ne planait. Alors n'essaye _surtout pas_ de m'amadouer avec une quelconque histoire sur ta _famille_.


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

Le feu d'Olbom s'était dispersé pour éclairer toute la salle. Celle-ci, formant un rond parfait, avait en son centre un groupe de six statues de pierre disposées en cercle autour de gravures aux motifs complexes. Et rien d'autre.

-Parfait, commenta Ice. Le plan est donc d'admirer l'architecture jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ?

-Je t'ai prévenu que je n'avais pas de sortie à te proposer. Mais cette pièce est le cœur de ce labyrinthe. Il y a forcément quelque chose à en tirer, affirma la fée.

-Quelqu'un aurait donc construit un dédale de cette ampleur de manière à ce que personne ne puisse y entrer pour s'y perdre ? Déduisit le sorcier, dubitatif.

-Je dirais plus afin que personne ne puisse y entrer et trouver ce qui s'y cache, corrigea le rouquin en tournant autour des statues.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi le labyrinthe ? Il aurait suffi d'un lieu dissimulé quelque part et gardé par de puissants sortilèges…

-J'ai des hypothèses, mais rien qui mérite pour le moment d'être exprimé à haute voix. Aide-moi à chercher.

Ice obtempéra et s'approcha à son tour, posant un regard critique sur les gravures. Pentagrammes de runes et autres symboles, écritures au langage perdu… Que des choses auxquelles il ne comprenait rien et qui étaient donc pour lui d'un extrême ennui doublé d'une certaine irritation.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre ici que de la poussière et des couloirs ! S'énerva-t-il. Nous perdons notre temps ! Si nous ne risquions pas de finir enterrés vivants, je raserais tous ces murs !

Olbom l'ignora, sourcils froncés.

-Je n'aime pas ça…, murmura-t-il. Les savoirs qui auraient pu me permettre de comprendre la signification de ces gravures sont de toute évidence trop vieux pour que je n'en aie même jamais entendu parler.

-Brillante déduction, petit génie, le félicita le sorcier avec un air suffisant.

Mais faisant encore comme si son ennemi n'était pas là, la fée poursuivit.

-Si ce labyrinthe existe depuis si longtemps, comment se fait-il qu'aucune herbe n'ait percé les pierres ? Qu'aucun insecte ne soit venu y habiter ? Pas même une araignée… C'est comme si la vie fuyait ces lieux…

Comme ayant reçu un brusque coup, le rouquin recula vivement et s'attira les interrogations muettes d'Ice. Il y répondit, ses iris rongés par la méfiance valsant du sol gravé à son interlocuteur.

-Tu te demandais pourquoi il n'y avait pas de sortilèges pour défendre cet endroit, eh bien je vais te le dire. Il y en a eus, mais même la plus puissante magie s'érode au fil des ans, et cette construction existe visiblement depuis assez longtemps pour avoir été sensible au carnage magique qui dure depuis des mois au-dessus d'elle. Le peu de force qui lui restait a regagné la surface, attirée par les effluves du combat, d'où l'implosion qui nous a fait tomber là puis a clos la brèche. Quant au labyrinthe, c'était sûrement pour s'assurer que, au cas où quelqu'un parviendrait aux alentours du cœur, il ne trouverait pas si facilement ce qui est, à n'en pas douter, une prison. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a ni sortie ni entrée. Voilà pourquoi cette place toute entière est enterrée si profondément. Et ces statues… Ce sont sûrement les geôliers qui se sont sacrifiés pour que leurs pouvoirs imprègnent cette prison. Je ne sais pas de quelle créature ces gravures sont les barreaux, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une sacrément bonne raison pour que des tels moyens d'entraves aient été employés contre elle et que le secret ait été si bien gardé jusqu'à maintenant.

-… D'accord, admettons que tu aies raison, dit le sorcier, bras croisés sur son torse. Et nous, dans tout ça ? Comment est-ce qu'on sort d'ici ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient piégés, Olbom afficha une expression inquiète.

-Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Ice ne parvint à savoir ce qui était le plus effrayant ; se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'avant sur leur périlleuse situation, ou voir la belle assurance de la fée commencer à se craqueler ?

-Sortons d'ici…, marmonna le rouquin en frissonnant. Ça ne me plaît pas.

Mais le sorcier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Ses méninges bouillonnaient. Une créature surpuissante était enfermée là, juste à côté de lui, et les geôliers avaient tout mis en œuvre pour empêcher qu'on en découvre l'existence et qu'on parvienne jusqu'à elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette bestiole, quelle qu'elle soit, devait avoir le pouvoir de remonter à l'air libre sitôt ses entraves défaites. Il n'y avait pas de sortie. Ni la fée ni lui ne pouvait rien faire sauter sans craindre de se faire écraser par un éboulement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Et il était inutile d'en parler ; il savait qu'Olbom aurait été contre et se serait débrouillé pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Alors, profitant que l'autre avait le dos tourné, Ice créa une lourde et solide hache de glace. Il prépara son coup, réunissant ses forces, prenant son élan… Puis abattit dans un puissant mouvement oblique son arme au milieu des gravures, fracassant au passage l'une des statues.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! Hurla la fée, furieuse après s'être retournée et avoir constaté les dégâts.

-Je nous sauve peut-être la vie ! Ce qui est là-dedans nous aidera ou nous tuera, et dans le second cas, mourir de sa main sera toujours préférable à tomber sous les coups de la faim et la soif !

-IL NE S'AGIT PAS SEULEMENT DE NOUS ! SI CETTE BÊTE A ÉTÉ AINSI ENTRAVÉE, C'EST PARCE QU'ELLE MENAÇAIT BIEN PLUS QUE QUELQUES PERSONNES ! Continua à vociférer le rouquin.

-Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais je suis un sorcier ! Je ne me sacrifie pas pour le bien d'autr-…

Il dut se taire quand le sol se mit à trembler, que les murs se lézardèrent, que toutes les autres statues se fissurèrent, et que les gravures se mirent à luire d'une sombre lumière violette. Une brume noire apparut, masquant ce qui se passait au centre de la pièce. Ayant lâché sa hache, Ice recula, rejoignant Olbom en courant. Le plafond s'incurva.

-Bouge ! Commanda-t-il à la fée, mais cette dernière était pétrifiée.

Il décida donc de poser ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin pour le secouer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'apprêtait à décamper sans Olbom lorsqu'une secousse plus imposante que les autres les fit tous les deux tomber. Et dans la confusion, dans la panique, lorsque le sorcier vit le plafond céder, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de se coucher sur la fée, faisant rempart de son corps et générant un bouclier de glace qui, il le savait, ne résisterait pas à plusieurs tonnes de pierres et de terre. Il ferma les yeux, sentant contre sa peau naturellement froide celle, bien plus chaude, presque brûlante à son goût, du rouquin. Il sentit une main lui agripper le bras et des ongles lui rentrer durement dans la chair. Il ne dit rien, attendant.

Mais rien ne vint percuter son bouclier. Le sol cessa bientôt de trembler. Et le silence retomba. C'est alors que quelqu'un applaudit. Quelqu'un qui riait à gorge déployée. Quelqu'un qui fit éclater son bouclier de glace simplement en l'effleurant. Malgré lui, il se mit à trembler mais se détacha du rouquin et se redressa pour poser un regard de défi sur la créature qu'il avait libérée. Cette dernière s'avéra être une femme d'une extrême beauté, aux yeux trop clairs pour que la couleur soit discernable et aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle était très grande, vêtue d'une robe violette moulant sa taille, exposant en partie son opulente poitrine et découvrant ses épaules. Ses manches étaient bouffantes, ses jupons nombreux. Elle possédait même une petite traîne, en plus d'une longue cape bordeaux.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui, souriant avec compassion.

-Allons, allons… Qui donc tuerait sans sommation ses libérateurs ? A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Ice et Olbom étaient l'un comme l'autre sans voix. L'évadée leur offrit une moue indulgente.

-Il est vrai. Ce n'est pas le lieu pour discuter de quoi que ce soit. Quittons ces affreux murs.

Et sur ces mots, elle les transporta tous les trois hors du labyrinthe. L'effondrement, qui avait cessé à la seule force de sa volonté, comme si elle avait arrêté le temps, reprit immédiatement.


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Ils se retrouvèrent en bas d'un escalier menant aux portes enfoncées d'un château taillé à même le flan d'une montagne. Les vitres des fenêtres étaient brisées ; il ne restait rien des rideaux qu'il avait dû y avoir. Les tours en pointe montaient telles des veines saillantes sur la roche.

-Oh, quel décor désolant… Toutes mes excuses pour cet affligeant spectacle… Il semblerait que je sois restée longtemps prisonnière… Accordez-moi une petite minute pour refaire la décoration, gloussa la blonde avant d'entrer et de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Ice en profita pour se lever complètement et examiner son bras malmené. Cinq petits sillons en arc étaient visibles, tous saignant quelque peu.

-Eh, tu ne m'as pas loupé, abrutie de fée…, se plaignit-il en regardant vers Olbom qui s'était lui aussi relevé.

Ce dernier jeta un œil à ses ongles rougis par le sang du sorcier et ferma le poing pour les cacher. Il était étrangement silencieux. Ice leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'assister au numéro du château achevant de se reconstruire. Puis l'évadée se présenta en haut de l'escalier.

-Mes libérateurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous inviter en ma demeure ! Claironna-t-elle.

Le sorcier haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas en confiance, loin de là, d'autant que cette créature était beaucoup trop gentille à son goût pour que cela ne soit pas suspect, mais ignorer l'hospitalité de la blonde n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il gravit les premières marches mais s'aperçut bien vite que la fée ne suivait pas. Il se retourna, chuchotant ;

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?…

-…

-Allez, avance !…

-…

-Bordel, tu me les brises !…

Il redescendit et saisit le poignet du rouquin, le tirant à sa suite.

-Il faut lui pardonner ! Il est un peu perturbé par tout un tas d'événements compliqués ! Fit-il avec un regard noir pour son ennemi.

L'évadée prit un air doux.

-Bien sûr, je ne doute pas un seul instant que l'histoire que vous avez à me raconter doit être terrible… Mais rassurez-vous, tous les deux… La mienne aussi manque de charme…

L'intérieur du château était moins sombre qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, éclairé par des feux violets brûlant au bout de multiples chandeliers muraux et de plafond. Les murs et le sol étaient polis, les premiers couverts de tapisseries et le second traversé de longs tapis. Les colonnes étaient sculptées en forme de créatures magiques soutenant les voûtes de pierre. Leur hôte les conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon donnant sur un balcon. Elle les fit asseoir sur un canapé à la richesse et au moelleux incontestables.

-Je n'ai ni nourriture ni boisson à proposer pour le moment, malheureusement. Enfin… Je vous écoute.

Hhmn. Elle ne tenait pas à se présenter ni à faire de quelconques aveux la première. Ce n'était pas très encourageant. Ice s'efforça de sourire avec orgueil.

-Je m'appelle Ice ; je suis un sorcier des glaces. Il se trouve que nous avons découvert votre prison par hasard et que je l'ai brisée. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, un duo comme celui-ci, ce n'est pas commun… Ça ne l'était pas de mon temps, en tout cas.

Et cette fois, le regard de la blonde s'était durci, même si ses traits étaient demeurés détendus. Le sorcier frémit. Il attrapa durement les cheveux d'Olbom et tira dessus pour l'obliger à lever le menton, mettant le collier bien en évidence.

-Voyez. Je l'ai soumis, il m'appartient.

-Voilà un drôle d'exploit…

Ice garda les lèvres closes. Il était inutile d'approfondir un sujet inventé ; il avait toujours été mauvais menteur, tout à l'inverse de l'un de ses frères. L'évadée pencha gracieusement la tête.

-Je crois que tu ne me dis pas tout. Mais je l'accepte. Mon nom est Valeria, sorcière et démone...

Elle se tut, faisant planer un suspens qui paraissait lui plaire grandement.

-Et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Toutefois, j'ignore toujours qui est ton ami.

-Il n'est pas mon a-…, voulut se défendre Ice, mais elle l'interrompit en lui indiquant la fée d'un geste.

Elle se moquait de son opinion. Elle désirait une réponse, et pas plus tard que dans l'instant. Le sorcier fut alors heureux que le rouquin soit si connu ; il aurait été en bien mauvaise posture s'il n'avait pas su répondre.

-Il est la fée de la flamme du dragon ; Olbom.

Les deux sorciers se trouvèrent ensuite aussi muets que leur ennemi naturel.

-Plaisante coïncidence…, finit par déclarer suavement Valeria.

Elle mit une paume vers le ciel et une flamme violette y naquit. Celle-ci prit bientôt l'allure d'un petit dragon aux yeux étincelant d'un feu vert. La fée réagit enfin, considérant le manège avec attention.

-Il s'agit d'un éclat de la flamme originelle, expliqua la sorcière. Évidemment corrompu par la magie noire coulant naturellement en moi. Jadis, lorsque le premier possesseur de la flamme est mort, des sorciers ont tenté de s'en emparer car c'était un pouvoir d'une extrême puissance. Mais ce feu, trop pur pour eux, les a consumés jusqu'à les détruire totalement. Avant de mourir, l'un d'eux a plongé un éclat dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, espérant que cette flamme n'oserait pas tuer un enfant innocent, malgré son héritage sorcier. Il se trouve que cela a fonctionné. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis là, en pleine santé. J'ai fait mien cet éclat et la flamme originelle, même amputée d'une partie d'elle, a continué à se choisir un hôte après l'autre… jusqu'à arriver à toi, Olbom. Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu rencontrer l'hôte légitime de cette époque. Tu es… en quelque sorte mon demi-frère.

Elle rit.

-Bien ! Je vais vous épargner tous les deux ! Il va néanmoins de soi qu'il ne faudra parler de moi à personne… Je serais fort mécontente dans le cas contraire… Et je doute… que l'un ou l'autre… ait la moindre envie… de me voir… _mécontente_.

Le duo frissonna d'appréhension. Alors que la blonde éclatait de rire, les deux autres créatures se sentirent projetées en arrière, heurtèrent le sol, roulèrent lourdement sur quelques mètres puis s'immobilisèrent. Ice se remit debout en chancelant et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus que le rouquin et lui, quelque part dans un village dévasté. Il ne restait pas même un cadavre, ce qui voulait dire que les survivants avaient déjà enterré leurs morts et pris la fuite, ne risquant plus de revenir. Le sorcier se passa les mains sur le visage. L'espace d'un battement de cils, il avait bien cru y passer, quoi qu'en avait dit Valeria. Il vint s'agenouiller près du corps étendu d'Olbom et le remua. Mais son ennemi était inconscient.

-Splendide. Je le plante ici et il se débrouille pour rentrer chez lui, décida le sorcier.

Il se leva et s'éloigna. S'arrêta. Reprit sa route. S'arrêta encore. Serra les poings. Et fit demi-tour avec un air meurtrier sur le visage.

-Foutues fées ! Fulmina-t-il en prenant le rouquin dans ses bras et en le portant jusque dans les ruines d'un bâtiment officiel, assez solide pour avoir tout de même mieux résisté que les simples habitations.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre IV**

Olbom se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur le crâne. Son corps entier était courbaturé et il était autant affaibli physiquement que magiquement. Il ne pourrait récupérer ses forces qu'après un bon repas et un véritable repos. Il se redressa en portant une main à son cou ; la glace était toujours aussi agréablement fraîche qu'au moment où elle avait été créée. Il hésitait à la faire fondre, ne sachant si sa perte ferait ressurgir la douleur ou non.

-Ça y est ? La princesse ouvre ses yeux ? Le railla-t-on alors.

Suivant la voix, le regard de la fée tomba sur Ice. Il étudia rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait puis reporta son attention sur le sorcier.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Une quelconque ruine d'un quelconque village. Je ne saurais pas dire exactement de combien datent les destructions. Valeria nous a envoyés là. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins, car expliquer notre situation ce serait peut-être avéré périlleux. Bien dormi ?

Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il pouvait voir à travers le toit en partie effondré que la nuit tombait doucement. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh, non ! La bataille doit être achevée depuis longtemps ! Il faut que je rentre à Alféa pour leur dire que je suis vivant !

-Ah, oui…, approuva vivement Ice. Tu préciseras bien que tu as dû t'allier provisoirement avec un sorcier et que tu as été incapable de m'empêcher de libérer une ancienne menace oubliée de tous, surtout. Je suis sûr que les grands manitous féeriques vont a-do-rer. Mais non ! S'exclama alors l'ennemi en se tapant le front avec la paume de la main. C'est vrai ! Tu ne peux rien révéler à ce sujet sous peine de mettre en colère ladite menace ! Donc tu vas devoir inventer une excuse assez convaincante pour ne pas finir jugé et condamné pour désertion. A moins, bien sûr, que les fées se pardonnent entre elles à défaut de faire preuve de clémence envers autrui.

Olbom s'était levé, mâchoires crispées. La provocation du sorcier ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Cependant, la fée retrouva son calme et sourit, moqueuse.

-C'est trop aimable de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais arrête ; je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes bien.

-Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

-Pfff. Pas de ça avec moi. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as juste sauvé la vie _six fois…_ , continua le rouquin, goguenard.

-Apprends à compter, ouais. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, et par accident.

-Eh bien, puisqu'il faut compter, faisons-le ensemble.

Il déploya son pouce gauche.

-Il y a eu lors de ma chute ; accident ou pas, le résultat est le même.

Son index.

-Tu aurais pu m'achever en m'étranglant mais tu m'as finalement épargné.

Son majeur.

-Lorsque nous marchions, si je m'étais évanoui, je ne me serais plus réveillé, mais tu as utilisé ta magie sur moi pour me venir en aide.

Son pouce droit.

-Dans la salle, tu m'as protégé de ton corps ; ça ne m'aurait peut-être pas sauvé mais l'intention était là.

Son autre index.

-Je ne suis pas certain que cette Valeria se serait montrée si mignonne avec moi si tu n'avais pas prétendu que j'étais à ton service ou que tu lui avais dit que j'étais contre sa libération.

Son second majeur.

-Et là… J'étais inconscient et tu as eu cent fois le temps de me tuer sans en profiter. Chez moi ça fait six. En une seule journée. Alors que tu es un sorcier et moi une fée.

Ice toussota, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son embarras, sa honte.

-Je te l'ai dit ; je suis l'aîné d'une fratrie. J'ai des réflexes protecteurs, ni plus ni moins. Et souvent, ta sûreté allait de pair avec la mienne ; j'y trouvais mon intérêt.

-Admettons pour les cinq premiers. Mais où était le réflexe, où était l'intérêt pour le dernier ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda alors le sorcier, sur la défensive. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être heureux d'être en vie et te tirer vite fait d'ici ?

Olbom, qui avait retrouvé tout son sérieux, vint se placer à une telle proximité de son ennemi que leurs torses s'effleuraient.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Parce que j'ai contracté six dettes auprès d'un même individu qui, pour ne rien arranger à mes affaires, se trouve être membre du camp adverse. Et que ton dernier acte de bonté n'a strictement aucun sens. Alors je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ! Insista la fée.

Le sorcier le repoussa donc brusquement, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

-Tu aurais préféré que je le fasse, peut-être ?! Tu aurais préféré mourir ?! Ça te rassure dans ta « pureté » d'imaginer que les gens comme moi sont des monstres sanguinaires ?! Qu'ils sont les mêmes que ceux qui s'en sont pris à ta famille ?! Ça légitime tes propres exactions, tu crois ?! Laisse-moi donc t'enseigner quelque chose qui ne va pas plaire du tout à sa seigneurie de la Lumière. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis différent des autres sorciers. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis plus sensible, plus humain. Les sorciers font du mal, c'est vrai. Nous sommes ainsi, nous aimons ça. Mais jamais, _jamais_ , nous ne tuons. Je ne sais pas qui sont les cinglés qui ont bafoué cette règle et détruit ta famille, mais les sorciers, les vrais, les _saints d'esprit… Ne. Tuent. Pas._ Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais essayer de rentrer à la Tour Nuage pour voir si mes frères sont revenus du champ de bataille avec un palpitant encore en fonction.

Il se détourna du rouquin, qui avait largement perdu de sa superbe, avançant vers la sortie béante de la carcasse. Olbom regarda ses mains, puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la glace autour de son cou, sur ces dettes… En fait, il y en avait une septième. En libérant Valeria, il leur avait sauvé la vie. Encore. Les sorciers étaient égoïstes, égocentriques, violents, envieux, malsains… Ils étaient « l'ennemi héréditaire », le Mal. Et avec cette guerre, la fée avait presque oublié qu'elle était un être de compassion, de pardon. Le rouquin rattrapa vite Ice.

-Attends !

-Fiche-moi la paix.

-Je te dis d'attendre !

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Pourtant tu vas obéir à celui-là !

Une balayette qui laisserait une bonne marque sur le tibia du sorcier plus tard, il avait bloqué sa cible sous lui et la tenait fermement. Olbom faisait attention à annuler la magie qu'Ice tentait d'employer contre lui sans faire fondre le collier. Il reprit, s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop fier de lui.

-Personne ne peut rivaliser avec moi au combat physique. Alors tu vas m'écouter et me répondre, ou bien que je te fracasse les os des jambes, ce qui t'obligera à te _traîner_ jusqu'à ton repaire moisi. Donc. A quoi ressemblent tes frères ?

-Tu pourrais me torturer que je ne te répondrais pas, assura le sorcier, son regard promettant mille souffrances au rouquin.

-Les fées ne torturent pas. A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

-Tu peux crever.

-Réponds-moi.

-Crève, je te dis.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te débarrasser de moi quand tu le pouvais encore.

-J'aurais dû, en effet.

La fée hocha négativement la tête, déçue. Puis poursuivit avec un peu plus d'acidité.

-Tu reproches aux fées de méconnaître les sorciers, mais les sorciers méconnaissent les fées. Je suis endetté jusqu'au cou par ta faute et je compte bien m'en acquitter. Décris-moi tes frères ; si je viens à les croiser au combat, je veux pouvoir les identifier afin de les épargner. S'ils comptent pour toi, je ferai en sorte qu'ils comptent pour moi aussi. Donc quand tu auras fini de nous faire perdre notre temps…

Il retrouva son sourire, s'allongeant tranquillement sur son ennemi statufié.

-Je suis tout ouïe, roucoula le rouquin.


	6. Chapitre V

**Chapitre V**

Lastel avait d'outrageusement longs cheveux dorés qui traîneraient par terre s'il ne les attachait pas chaque jour avec un complexe mais divin chignon serti de perles semblant des fragments de ciel étoilé. Il avait des yeux noisettes aux légers éclats orangés. Destiné à devenir le Haut-Prêtre du temple des étoiles, il avait toujours été un être immensément fier, bouffi d'orgueil. Il portait une robe aux couleurs d'un sombre arc-en-ciel, au col ras, sans manche, et fendue sur les côtés au niveau des hanches.

Il ne se séparait jamais de son sceptre ; un objet sacré faisant presque deux fois sa taille et forgé, des générations auparavant, dans une roche aussi blanche que la neige, aussi solide que le plus dur des métaux mais aussi belle que du cristal. Il y avait à son sommet deux cercles emmêlés, l'un pour le soleil et l'autre pour la lune ; leurs rayons à tous deux, courant vers l'intérieur, se rencontraient pour tenir en leur centre une petite sphère contenant elle-même une nébuleuse.

Lastel était la fée du soleil et de la lune, dite des astres. La plus puissante force de frappe de l'armée féerique et d'un charisme tel que c'était à lui que l'on donnait les ordres pour qu'il les fasse ensuite circuler. Tous l'écoutaient religieusement et s'inclinaient sur son passage. Tous sauf ses plus proches amis ; Necat, Milo, Fleur, Leÿ et Olbom. Ce dernier était son meilleur ami. Comme toutes les autres fées issues de la même moisson, ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année de leurs cinq ans, à leur arrivée à Alféa.

Et ce fut donc la fée des astres que celle du feu trouva à son chevet lorsqu'elle se réveilla, dans le confort de son lit. Après avoir marché presque toute la nuit et fait fondre son collier une fois aux abords du Sanctuaire, le rouquin s'était effondré aux pieds des remparts et avait perdu connaissance. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une main qui glissait répétitivement dans ses cheveux et découvrit le blond, somnolant près de lui, couché à ses côtés.

-Eh…, l'interpella doucement Olbom.

Lastel leva à son tour les paupières et un profond soulagement l'imprégna.

-Tu as fait peur à tout le monde, dit-il à la fée du feu. Tu n'es pas revenu des combats, personne n'a retrouvé ton corps… J'ai attendu toute la nuit en haut des remparts. Skylia aussi. Que s'est-il passé ?…

-Je suis désolé… J'ai été assommé par l'explosion. Je ne sais même pas d'où elle venait. Tout ce dont je me souviens après ça, c'est de mon réveil je ne sais où et de ma volonté de rentrer au Sanctuaire, mentit savamment le rouquin. J'avais si mal à la tête, et je me sentais vidé… Tout est tellement flou…

La main de la fée des astres dériva jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle effleura gentiment.

-Ne te force pas. Ça te reviendra peut-être dans les prochains jours.

Le blond s'assit et vint coller son dos à la tête du lit. Olbom bougea de manière à poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son meilleur ami qui recommença ses caresses.

-Fleur s'est personnellement occupé de ton cou ; il a dit que tu devais faire attention à ne pas brûler ses bandages végétaux car ils sécrètent une sève régénératrice et anesthésiante. Il faut que tu les gardes au moins vingt-quatre heures. Pour ce qui est de ton épuisement magique, je t'ai fait un placebo le temps que tu te refasses mais…

-Placebo n'est pas magie, compléta la fée du feu. Rassure-toi, le reste de ma mémoire est parfaitement intact et elle est toujours autant performante.

-Tant mieux. Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

-Je dévorerais un bœuf…

-Je vois, sourit Lastel. Brenna ! Appela-t-il.

Une jeune femme entra alors. A l'âge de onze ans, toutes les fées se voyaient attribuer une guerrière de la Fontaine Rouge qui entrait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive à leur service exclusif, à la fois majordome et protectrice. Brenna, comme toutes les femmes de la Cité, était très grande et d'une musculature développée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en queue haute et elle portait, comme toutes ses camarades, un uniforme de chevalier.

-Va nous chercher à manger.

La guerrière s'inclina et partit.

-Où est Skylia ? Voulut alors savoir le rouquin.

-Elle tenait absolument à être auprès de toi, et je tenais absolument à ce qu'il n'y ait que moi. N'étant pas habilité à la commander, j'ai ordonné à d'autres de l'enfermer.

-Oh non, je rêve… Tu n'as pas le droit d'ainsi user de ton autorité…, soupira Olbom.

-J'ai les privilèges d'un chef d'armée en n'étant pourtant qu'un simple soldat. J'en profite quand cela m'intéresse.

-Tu as fait mettre en prison _ma_ gardienne. Je veux qu'elle soit libérée et qu'elle puisse venir me voir quand bon lui semble. Et arrête de faire cette moue du « mais ce n'est qu'une gardienne et moi je suis une fée ; je mérite plus d'attention ». Les gardiennes ne nous sont pas inférieures.

-C'est vrai, les gardiennes ne sont pas inférieures aux fées… en terme de valeur humaine. Pour ce qui est de la valeur combative, nous les surclassons largement, sinon elles pourraient venir sur le champ de bataille avec nous.

-Et qui s'occuperait des réfugiés et des blessés ? Les quelques fées à l'arrière seraient vite débordées. Ne sous-estime pas le rôle de chacun.

-Allons, tu me connais ; je ne sous-estime personne, au contraire. Je suis parfaitement conscient des compétences et incompétences de chacun ; assez pour pouvoir affirmer sans complexe, sans culpabilité, que je suis plus important que tous les autres. Lorsque cette guerre aura pris fin, lorsque nous aurons gagné, je deviendrai le Haut-Prêtre du temple des étoiles et intégrerai la Confrérie de la Lumière. Je serai membre du conseil féerique. J'y suis destiné depuis ma naissance. Mon pouvoir me fait depuis toujours avancer sur la voie qui me mènera à faire de ce monde quelque chose d'infiniment meilleur que ce à quoi nous avons droit aujourd'hui.

-Je sais à quel monde tu penses, frère d'armes… Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit plus plaisant que celui-ci…

-Alors apprends à avoir plus confiance en ceux qui savent. _Moi_ , je sais. Et aucun sceptique ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but. Pas même toi. Pas même la flamme du dragon.

-Et si tu te trompais ?…

-La fée des astres ne se trompe pas. Jamais.

-Lastel…

-Fin de la discussion. Nous la reprendrons quand tu auras l'esprit plus clair.

[… … …]

Skylia avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs noués en couette basse et des yeux bleu clair. Elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, se retenant de hurler avec beaucoup d'efforts. Elle revenait régulièrement poser les mains sur le champ de force qui la retenait prisonnière, se tordant le cou à tenter de voir quelqu'un arriver, espérant entendre des bruits de pas et s'entêtant à réclamer sa libération. Mais évidemment, personne n'osait s'opposer aux volontés de ce petit prétentieux insupportable de Lastel. La guerrière ignorait par quel enchantement son amie Brenna faisait pour supporter, pour _s'écraser_ devant cet énergumène dont l'état d'esprit était une honte pour le genre féerique tout entier.

Alors que quelqu'un approchait enfin, la blonde revendiqua encore ;

-Libérez-moi ! Je dois servir ma fée ! Je dois la rejoindre ! Vous entendez ? Sortez-moi de là ! Je suis la gardienne d'Olbom et j'ai pour devoir d'être à ses côtés !

-Tu ne daigneras donc jamais m'appeler ton ami… Et si je te laissais là, pour la peine ? La nargua alors une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

La fée du feu apparut bientôt dans son champ de vision. Skylia mit aussitôt genou à terre.

-Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été présente à votre réveil.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà dit à propos du vouvoiement ?

-Que je devais le bannir de mon langage. Toutes mes excuses pour ma désobéissance.

-Skylia…

Le champ de force disparut et la guerrière sentit une main atterrir sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai dit mille fois que si _même moi_ je te trouve trop sérieuse, alors c'est que tu as définitivement un problème à corriger…

Mais le rouquin souriait ; il n'aurait échangé sa gardienne contre aucune autre.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre VI**

Leÿ était la fée des fluides et pouvait aller jusqu'à influencer le climat selon la force de présence des nuages. La peau sombre, il possédait une impétueuse crinière brune toujours abandonnée à la liberté la plus totale et à la débâcle la plus chaotique, au grand désarroi de Lastel. Ses iris, jadis d'un bel outremer, étaient abîmés, leur couleur passée depuis qu'une attaque l'avait touché au visage, le défigurant et lui ôtant la vue dans le début du conflit. Il avait rapidement appris à lutter dans le noir, d'un caractère trop fort pour se laisser abattre. Son corps était parsemé d'écailles radieuses et il avait de longs ongles pointus. Palmipède, il possédait des branchies closes lorsqu'il était à la surface et il portait un pagne aux motifs courbés arrivant jusqu'à ses chevilles pour tout vêtement. Comme tous les êtres issus de l'eau, il n'était pas extrêmement sociable et se contentait le plus souvent d'éloquents silences.

Fleur était la fée de la nature, ou plus exactement, du monde végétal, voire minéral, bien qu'ayant une affinité particulière avec les animaux. Enfant, il avait une personnalité agressive, sauvage. Il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de fuir Alféa pour retourner vivre dans la forêt à laquelle il avait été arraché par les fées l'ayant trouvé. Au fil du temps, il s'était adouci, notamment grâce à l'influence délicate d'Heliana, sa gardienne poétesse. Il avait cependant conservé cette embarrassante habitude de se balader constamment nu lorsqu'il ne revêtait pas son armure, ce qui obligeait la pauvre guerrière à son service à avoir toujours un large manteau sur elle afin d'en envelopper sa fée pour préserver la bienséance. Fleur avait de longs cheveux châtains coiffés en d'innombrables tresses, ainsi que de beaux yeux verts et une peau mate. Il faisait partie de ces fées qui restaient toujours au Sanctuaire afin d'en assurer la défense auprès des combattantes de la Fontaine Rouge et de prendre soin des blessés ainsi que des demandeurs d'asile.

Il existait chez les fées une notion dite d' « affection élémentaire ». Cela se basait sur le principe du règne des quatre éléments, le feu triomphant de la terre, la terre triomphant de l'air, l'air triomphant de l'eau, et l'eau triomphant du feu. Ainsi, Fleur et Leÿ, la terre et l'eau, étaient destinés à se rapprocher dès leur rencontre, là où Olbom gardait toujours, malgré l'amitié durement tissée avec les années, une certaine distance d'avec Leÿ, tout comme Fleur le faisait avec le rouquin. Voilà pourquoi, quand la fée du feu vint s'asseoir à côté de celle de la nature, cette dernière se décala pour se rapprocher de l'élément protecteur que représentait celle des fluides. Cela laissa une place que Lastel, d'élément « neutre », combla de sa glorieuse présence. Le cercle acheva de se fermer avec l'arrivée de Necat, lui aussi échappant à cette loi magique car étant une fée « sans pouvoirs ».

Il y avait chez le peuple féerique des mœurs particulières selon lesquelles le déshonneur nécessitait de se couper les cheveux. C'était la raison pour laquelle ces créatures portaient les cheveux longs, quelle que soit leur personnalité. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle Necat avait le crâne rasé. Une fée « sans pouvoirs » était une fée née sans honneur. Cela ne changeait rien à sa nature féerique, sa place à Alféa ne pouvant être remise en question pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, mais il n'en était pas moins qu'il n'avait aucun droit de laisser pousser ses cheveux. Il était toutefois d'une immense intelligence et passait son temps à créer toutes sortes de machines auxquelles seul lui y comprenait quelque chose et, à la rigueur, sa gardienne qu'il fascinait. Évidemment, il n'avait rien à faire sur le champ de bataille. Il était quelqu'un de pragmatique, appliquant une logique purement mathématique, manquant parfois de sentiments, d'émotions. Néanmoins, depuis que la guerre avait éclaté, on pouvait le surprendre pensif, son regard au bleu tirant sur le vert empli de mélancolie. Milo lui manquait.

Il était la fée de la musique, aussi appelée de l'harmonie. Il chantait avec la plus belle voix possible, dansait avec toute la grâce rêvée, faisant teinter ses bijoux éclatants et voler sa robe au blanc immaculé. Il riait, jouait, dispensait joie et espoir partout où il passait, à la simple entrevue de son sourire. Mais Milo s'était opposé à la guerre. Il avait crié, revendiqué, pleuré, supplié… et finalement refusé d'aller combattre. Catégorisé lâche et traître, il avait été emprisonné le temps que la première bataille se passe ; on avait espéré qu'il reviendrait à la raison. Le lendemain, lorsqu'on était allé le chercher, il s'était endormi. Il avait fui le chaos dans les songes et depuis, ses paupières ne s'étaient plus relevées pour révéler ses yeux nuit aux quelques reflets améthyste. Et ses cheveux au bleu sombre, avant aussi longs que ceux de Lastel, avaient été coupés à la naissance de sa nuque. La fée de l'harmonie dormait, obstinément, sous la surveillance de sa gardienne ; Rivera.

Pour dire la vérité, Milo manquait à tous. Il était facile de comprendre que la fée de l'harmonie n'aurait jamais pu accepter une guerre, aussi « inévitable et nécessaire » soit-elle et que le Long Sommeil avait été pour elle l'unique solution. Une seule personne dans l'armée féerique avait de la rancœur par-delà sa propre peine qu'elle masquait sans faillir ; Lastel. Il avait d'ailleurs imposé une règle tacite ; nul ne devait parler de Milo, et encore moins essayer de le défendre en sa présence. Ainsi, en cercle par terre, au pied des remparts, leurs gardiennes à quelques pas, les cinq fées demeuraient silencieuses, leurs esprits hantés par tout ce qu'elles avaient fait, par tout ce qu'elles avaient subi, par toutes les horreurs qui se produiraient encore, aussi longtemps que le conflit durerait. Olbom posa une main sur ses bandages végétaux… Sa rencontre avec Ice lui faisait repenser aux propos de Milo, aux idées que son ami avait tenté de faire entendre mais que personne n'avait daigné écouter.

[… … …]

Les sorciers ne posaient pas de question, ne s'intéressaient pas à ce que les autres faisaient. Enfin… pas par les temps qui couraient. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à se reposer, à se soigner, à réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie à adopter sur le champ de bataille, sinon pour tuer le plus de fées possible, au moins pour ne pas y laisser la peau. Quand les combats prenaient fin, il était inscrit dans les lois de la guerre que chaque camp, en tout pacifisme, pouvait envoyer de petits détachements récupérer les corps de celles et ceux tombés au champ d'honneur.

Dark et Storm avaient passé un long moment à attendre, anxieux, dans le hall de la Tour Nuage, de voir si leur frère aîné, porté disparu, n'était pas ramené pour venir grossir les rangs des cadavres. Mais ils ne l'y avaient pas trouvé. Ou bien ne l'avaient pas reconnu ; après tout, certains corps étaient si amochés qu'il était impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les deux sorciers avaient espéré de tout cœur, malgré une certaine amertume à cette idée, qu'Ice avait simplement déserté. Cependant, leur frère avait fini par rentrer. Peu avant l'aube. Et comme ni Dark, ni Storm n'avait trouvé le sommeil, lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous trois, le sorcier des glaces avait vu deux regards chargés d'une foule de sentiments se braquer sur lui.

Dark avait les cheveux à l'étrange teinte de brun verdâtre séparés en deux parties égales par une raie droite et coupés au niveau de ses aisselles. Il avait de curieux yeux jaunes et portait des vêtements proches du corps au sombre cuir souple. Il était un Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Roi de la Magie Noire. C'était un sorcier puissant et respecté. Il avait la capacité de se fondre dans l'ombre, de manipuler les esprits… et de lire dans les pensées. Cette dernière faculté était plus ou moins efficace selon les personnes, mais il était clair que ses frères faisaient partie des infortunés incapables d'avoir le moindre secret pour lui. Ainsi, aussitôt que son aîné avait mis un pied dans la pièce, les émotions précédentes de Dark avaient été balayées pour laisser place à sa seule stupéfaction.

Storm avait, contrairement à ses deux frères, les cheveux bouclés et très courts. Ils étaient violet clair et ses yeux étaient bleu ciel. Il n'avait pas la prestance de ses aînés, ni leur beauté. Il avait même un aspect plutôt poupon qui le rendait difficile à prendre au sérieux, sa constante colère passant alors plus pour un adorable côté capricieux. Ses vêtements étaient bouffants, volants, rapiécés. Il avait bondi de son lit pour tenter d'enfoncer son poing dans l'abdomen d'Ice, mais son coup avait été paré par le sorcier des glaces qui avait attiré le benjamin contre lui et commencé à lui caresser les cheveux. Storm s'était débattu, bien sûr, refusant d'admettre sa peur, préférant feindre la rage alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pour Dark qu'un livre ouvert et qu'Ice n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire quoi que ce soit pour le comprendre. Le sorcier des glaces, sans se détacher de celui des orages, avait appuyé un regard sur le cadet. Il n'avait rien dit, mais le message était passé. Mieux valait ne pas parler de ce que Dark avait vu dans sa tête devant le plus jeune. Le benjamin avait tendance à ne pas réussir à tenir sa langue.

 _« C'est un jeu dangereux. »_

Avait résonné dans son crâne la voix du sorcier des illusions.

 _« Pas plus que ne l'est cette guerre. »_

Avait muettement répliqué Ice.

 _« Tu fais confiance à cette fée ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas stupide. »_

 _« Elle non plus. »_


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

Nul ne savait quand la prochaine bataille aurait lieu. Les sorciers pouvaient attaquer, ou les fées les devancer. Olbom profitait de sa petite convalescence pour passer des heures à la bibliothèque, cherchant n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'éclairer au sujet de Valeria, mais sans surprise, jusqu'à présent, il avait fait chou blanc. Aussi, le temps qu'il avait passé avec le sorcier des glaces lui avait fait remettre en question ce qu'il savait sur ses ennemis, mais là encore, il n'avait bien entendu rien trouvé qui aurait pu être, sinon en la faveur des sorciers, au moins un minimum ambigu. Non, rien. Il y avait le Pur et l'Impur. Et la fée du feu qui, déjà plus jeune, avait eu du mal à saisir cette vision très manichéenne du monde avant de finalement l'accepter, commençait à se demander si on ne cachait pas certaines choses aux « bas esprits ».

Se sentant ridicule de soudainement verser dans cette espèce de théorie du complot, le rouquin rangea le livre qu'il parcourait, debout entre deux rayonnages, avant de quitter les lieux. Dans le couloir, il se prit même à rire. Quel idiot était-il ! Y avait-il vraiment la moindre question à se poser ? Les sorciers étaient mauvais, peut-être pas au point de mériter la mort, mais aucune fée ne pouvait décemment imaginer les laisser faire à leur guise éternellement. Puis il s'assombrit de nouveau et s'arrêta, planté au milieu d'un corridor. Il passa les mains sur son visage… Parfois… _Souvent…_ , même lorsqu'il sortait de sa toilette, il avait encore l'impression d'être couvert de sang… Ce sang qui lui giclait à la figure… Ce sang qu'il acceptait si gentiment de faire couler, justement parce qu'on lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas de « question à se poser ».

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se sentait oppressé. De ses souvenirs ressurgissaient les hurlements de souffrance de ces créatures qu'il avait assassinées. Oui. _Assassinées_.

-Je suis une fée… Je suis une fée… Je suis une fée…, paniqua-t-il.

Il appuya les mains sur ses oreilles, fermant les yeux et s'accroupissant, se recroquevillant. Mais malgré l'obscurité imposée par ses paupières, les images défilaient. Ces corps s'effondrant, carbonisés, avec cette odeur immonde que produisaient les chairs calcinées. Ces os craquant, ces gargouillis étouffés… Ces regards vitreux… ces regards morts…

-Ah… Ah… Non… Non, ça suffit… Arrêtez…

Dans les premiers temps, il vomissait chaque fois qu'il repensait à ses actes barbares « excusés » par les rigueurs de la guerre, et il pleurait. Ces deux réactions avaient fini par le quitter, mais il était toujours réveillé la nuit par ses souvenirs cauchemardesques et n'était pas forcément plus en paix le jour. La preuve en cet instant.

-Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi ?…

Dehors, il faisait un temps radieux. Le sang dans les champs devait être noir, désormais. Et les morceaux de corps n'ayant pas été ramassés devaient être couverts d'insectes tandis que des charognards s'en disputaient les bouts. Des membres de fées. Des membres de sorciers. Des êtres étaient dorénavant incomplets, traumatisés, par _sa_ faute. Celle d'un protecteur de la _vie_. Et ça recommencerait. Il le fallait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Pourtant… Milo affirmait que si, avant de s'endormir.

Olbom souffla et se releva. Puis il se rendit dans l'aile consacrée aux chambres. Il n'était plus retourné voir la fée de l'harmonie depuis que cette dernière avait été remontée des cellules pour être allongée sur son lit, le matin suivant son plongeon dans le Long Sommeil. Lorsque la fée du feu entra dans la chambre de Milo, après avoir toqué, elle trouva Rivera debout, comme hallucinée de voir quelqu'un rendre visite au « traître ». Les autres avaient trop peur pour leur réputation, pour leur intégrité. Lastel veillait au grain. La jeune femme posa la main sur la garde de son épée.

-Personne ne l'emmènera nulle part ! Clama-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Et personne n'a cette ambition…, fit doucement le rouquin. Je veux juste le voir. Peut-être lui parler, en espérant qu'il m'entende. Tu peux même rester, si ça te rassure. Mais je ne lui ferai rien, je te le promets.

Olbom approcha lentement du lit et s'assit dessus, légèrement penché sur le corps endormi, conscient d'avoir le regard de la guerrière braqué sur lui. Avec un pincement au cœur, la fée du feu prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé, mon ami, de te voir avec un air si triste… Le Long Sommeil n'est-il pas censé te protéger de toutes ces choses qui t'ont tant fait souffrir ?

Il approcha une main tremblante de celle de la fée de l'harmonie qu'il se résolut, après une longue hésitation, à saisir.

-Je sais que si je te demande pardon, tu me l'accorderas. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas ici pour t'imposer de m'excuser mon comportement. Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon esprit, mon cœur, et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu as senti, admis des choses auxquelles j'ai été sourd, aveugle. Toutefois… On m'a signalé… que je ne faisais qu'essayer de me rassurer dans ma pureté. A présent… Je veux bien te croire. Je me souviens de tout ce que tu as dit, mot pour mot. Tu sais comme ma mémoire est grande. Mais tu as été forcé de te taire avant d'avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît, Milo. Je suis prêt à entendre, maintenant. Que cela me plaise ou non. Alors… réveille-toi. Reviens. Convaincs-moi… et je te fais le serment que ce conflit, je trouverai le moyen d'y mettre un terme pour toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur la main de son ami, puis il porta les yeux sur Rivera et sa courte chevelure violine pleine d'épis.

-Ça ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce.

Il se leva, lâchant la main de Milo et retournant vers la porte.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ? L'arrêta la gardienne.

Le rouquin, pour toute réponse, posa un doigt contre ses lèvres, avec un regard entendu, et sortit sans rien ajouter. Olbom avait conscience de jouer avec le feu mais, l'humour noir, se disait qu'il était dans son élément, qu'il ne risquait rien...

[… … …]

Lors de la mort d'un individu, l'âme se disloquait, et l'esprit peu après. Cependant, en certaines circonstances, l'âme pouvait être simplement propulsée hors du corps. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus être regagné, comme pour un cadavre normal, mais la différence se posait là ; l'âme étant intacte, elle continuait à errer parmi les vivants. L'esprit, quant à lui, restait pendu à l'âme comme à son enveloppe charnelle, rendant le fantôme tantôt lucide, tantôt vide. C'était un processus long et difficile que de convaincre un esprit de lâcher l'une ou l'autre de ses deux attaches.

Et c'était ce que la fée du feu s'était longtemps évertuée à faire avec son frère, au lac de Roccaluce. Celui-ci se trouvait au centre du triangle formé par le Sanctuaire d'Alféa, la Forteresse de la Tour Nuage et la Cité de la Fontaine Rouge, mais évidemment, les sorties avaient été prohibées ; les chemins n'étaient plus sûrs. Le rouquin en désespérait. Son frère était là-bas, seul, perdu avec sa mémoire plus allant que venant. Ce frère qui lui manquait tant… Olbom se tourna sur le côté, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Est-ce qu'il trahissait son aîné, ses parents, à vouloir ainsi donner une chance aux sorciers ?

« Mais jamais, _jamais_ , nous ne tuons. Je ne sais pas qui sont les cinglés qui ont bafoué cette règle et détruit ta famille, mais les sorciers, les vrais, les _saints d'esprit… Ne. Tuent. Pas._ » Sonna le vif souvenir de la voix d'Ice dans sa tête. Peut-être que le sorcier lui avait menti… En quoi cela aurait-il été surprenant ? Non, ces êtres étaient fiers du mal qu'ils causaient ; s'ils étaient réellement des tueurs, Ice n'aurait pas cherché à prouver le contraire. Il n'aurait pas protesté avec autant de force. A moins qu'il n'espérait manipuler la fée du feu pour la retourner contre son propre camp… Si tel était le cas, il était un prodigieux acteur.

Le rouquin ne savait quoi croire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il voulait protéger le plus d'innocents possibles et infliger aux coupables de justes peines. Et si jamais Ice lui avait dit la vérité, si les sorciers ne méritaient pas le sort qui leur était réservé dans cette guerre, alors Olbom devait faire quelque chose pour les protéger _eux aussi_. Mais si tout ceci n'avait été qu'une odieuse farce… S'il découvrait qu'Ice s'était joué de lui, alors il se le jurait… le sorcier des glaces le paierait plus cher qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre VIII**

Diaspro avait de longs cheveux platinés, presque blancs, aux larges boucles et tombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un agrume orangé. La peau pâle, il portait des vêtements de goût taillés dans les tissus les plus riches. Il arborait constamment trois teintes ; le rouge sang, le orange crépusculaire et le blanc nacré. Il était paré de quelques bijoux forgés, ainsi que d'un bandeau serti d'un jasper. Il venait d'une île connue pour ses champs de minerais précieux et baignant jour et nuit dans un spectre lumineux aux infinies variations. Ce bout de terre ne donnait naissance qu'aux fées des gemmes ; les seules capables de convertir en magie l'énergie dispensée par les éclats des pierres précieuses. Il n'y avait qu'elles pour parvenir à mettre en valeur la beauté intérieure des créatures magiques.

Mais Diaspro, malgré sa splendide apparence et son agréable pouvoir, affichait presque constamment un air farouche. Il souffrait. Non seulement de son éloignement d'avec son royaume natal dont il était le prince et du manque de pierreries à Alféa, mais aussi parce que, comme toutes les fées de sa catégorie, il n'était ni rare, ni fort. Il n'était qu'un soutien qu'on remarquait à peine et il regardait avec envie les grandes gloires de l'armée.

Des fées des astres, il pouvait y en avoir autant que de planètes et d'étoiles dans le système solaire, mais toutes étaient uniques et Lastel surclassait les autres. Des fées de la musique, il y en avait des dizaines, mais là encore, Milo était le seul à avoir hérité de l'harmonie. Des fées de la nature, on en trouvait aussi facilement que des brins d'herbe, mais Fleur avait réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu en développant son pouvoir jusqu'à atteindre le stade suprême de sa transformation. Leÿ était issu d'un peuple particulier qui n'avait plus révélé de fée depuis des années. Quant à Olbom… Les fées du feu étaient déjà moins banales, et il n'y en avait même qu'une seule dotée de la flamme du dragon.

Diaspro avait longtemps été en colère contre ces fées qui s'en étaient sorties là où lui avait échoué. Désormais, il l'était juste contre lui-même… il ne pouvait reprocher son inaptitude à invoquer son armure complète à personne. Certes, il n'était pas un cas exceptionnel, mais contrairement aux autres fées des gemmes, il ne se satisfaisait pas de son statut qu'il comparait avec amertume à celui d'une potiche. Il aurait tant aimé avoir la force de faire avancer les choses… Et pour cela, tout le Sanctuaire le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Là encore, il devait se contenter d'accepter les murmures sur son passage… Il faisait silence, ne s'indignait pas quand ses frères d'armes s'écartaient de lui, le fuyant. C'était de sa faute après tout… Son ambition l'avait une fois poussé à bafouer les ordres et à quitter sa position pour rejoindre le gros des combats. Rapidement, il avait été mis à genoux et s'était retrouvé à la merci de son adversaire. Ce dernier allait le tuer quand sa gardienne était intervenue. Elle était morte pour lui. Pour permettre à une fée plus puissante de venir le secourir et le mettre à l'abri.

Oui… Diaspro avait stupidement risqué sa vie et cela avait coûté celle de sa gardienne. Il était le premier à s'en vouloir pour ça, mais toute sa culpabilité n'atténuerait jamais l'horreur que son acte d'inconscience et ses conséquences inspiraient aux autres fées et guerrières. Enfin… Quand le prince se disait avoir tout Alféa à dos, il exagérait. Il y avait bien un individu qui ne le traitait pas comme un paria. Et il s'agissait de la fée qui avait surgi pour le ramener au Sanctuaire alors qu'il était figé d'effroi à la vision de sa gardienne partant en morceaux devant ses yeux.

La voix de cette fée résonnait encore dans son crâne, ses propos comme gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Diaspro ! Reprends-toi ! Retourne à ta position ! Rejoins ton rang ! Sauve ta vie ! Diaspro, sauve ta vie ! Personne ne veut te perdre ! __PERSONNE NE VEUT TE PERDRE !__ » Sur le moment, le blond n'avait pas pour autant trouvé l'énergie pour bouger ; il n'y voyait rien, pleurant devant le cadavre disloqué, les pièces éparpillées qui jadis avaient composé le corps de sa plus fidèle amie et confidente. Alors Olbom avait tué le sorcier responsable de ce crime et avait soulevé la fée des gemmes dans ses bras pour la mener en lieu sûr. Mais à présent, ces mots sortis si naturellement, si sincèrement de la bouche du rouquin avaient le don de réchauffer le cœur de Diaspro. A longueur de journée, il se le répétait ;

 _ _« Personne ne veut me perdre. »__

Et pour cette raison il avait eu…

-Si peur…, laissa-t-il échapper avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche.

La fée du feu, prête à rentrer dans sa chambre, s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers le prince, interdite.

-Diaspro ?

Le blond ôta les mains de devant ses lèvres et baissa les yeux.

-Bonsoir, Olbom. Excuse-moi de te déranger.

-Oui, bonsoir…, salua tendrement l'autre fée. Tu ne me déranges pas. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je…, rougit la fée des gemmes. Je… disais simplement que tu m'avais fait peur, à ne pas rentrer de la dernière bataille. Et je… Je…

Il fronça les sourcils, son nez se retroussant, et il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Olbom.

-Et je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, mais tu es un imbécile, alors je suis sûr que tu as eu des ennuis parce que tu as pris des risques inconsidérés et tu es un crétin parce que tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la leçon quand toi-même ne suis pas la parole que tu prêches et tu m'énerves parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'entête à m'inquiéter pour toi parce que tu es trop stupide et que je ne m'excuserai pas pour ne pas être venu te voir avant parce que j'avais des choses tellement plus importantes à faire et vraiment je crois bien que je perds mon temps avec toi et que tu es un c-hrmf… hmn… hm…

Quand le rouquin retira sa langue de la bouche de Diaspro, celui-ci avait le regard voilé et le dos cambré, les doigts agrippés au short de la fée du feu qui vint lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille ;

-Doucement. Respire quand tu parles. Il n'y avait pas une seule virgule dans cette tirade.

Il s'écarta et commença à jouer avec l'une des boucles du prince.

-Je suis plus coriace encore que ce qu'on peut déjà dire de moi. Ma magie a beaucoup souffert, mais Lastel m'a fait un placebo. Lentement mais sûrement, mes pouvoirs me reviennent. Et je suis là, maintenant. Tout va bien.

Le blond fit un pas en arrière et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

-Si nous étions chez moi, je pourrais reconstituer immédiatement ta magie…

La fée du feu attrapa délicatement le menton de celle des gemmes pour que leurs iris se rencontrent à nouveau.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais nous sommes piégés ici jusqu'à ce que cette guerre prenne fin. En attendant, je veux que tu continues à faire preuve de prudence. Pour que le sacrifice de ta gardienne n'ait pas été vain. Pour que son esprit soit en paix à te savoir en sécurité. Ce qui sera le cas tant que tu suivras les ordres. D'accord ?

Diaspro acquiesça, mais il s'était assombri.

-On me surnomme toujours « la fée qui a tué sa gardienne »…

-Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? Tu as fait une erreur ; c'était un tragique accident, soupira Olbom, compatissant.

Mais le prince hocha négativement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent tous. Ce n'est pas ce que __je__ pense. J'ai tenté de m'élever à une place à laquelle je n'avais pas droit et…

-Et en d'autres circonstances j'aurais été le premier à t'encourager. Les fées des gemmes possèdent des pouvoirs fabuleux et elles méritent la reconnaissance de leurs pairs.

-Nos pouvoirs ne sont « fabuleux » que si nous sommes dans notre élément ou en temps de paix, rétorqua tristement le blond. Pour le moment, quand tu risques ta vie en première ligne, je reste aux remparts à ne rien faire, et je sais que si l'ennemi parvenait à nos portes, je serais inutile…

-Eh bien, de mon côté, je trouve fantastique qu'il y ait encore des fées dont les mains ne sont pas couvertes de sang, opposa le rouquin en venant serrer celles de son interlocuteur. Ça m'apaise de savoir qu'il reste de la pureté en ce monde. Cette pureté pour laquelle je me bats. Pour laquelle je survis. Tu es magnifique, Diaspro. Et je veux que cette beauté perdure à tout jamais.

 _ _« Personne ne veut me perdre. »__

La fée des gemmes se blottit contre le torse brûlant de celle du feu.

 _ _« Il ne veut pas me perdre. »__


	10. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre IX**

Diaspro était couché sur le lit d'Olbom. Mains agrippées à l'oreiller, paupières closes, il demeurait passif, accueillant par des gémissements étouffés les attentions délectables dont faisait preuve le rouquin à son égard. Il portait encore la plupart de ses vêtements mais son torse était en grande partie découvert, révélant sa peau fraîche comme du cristal que la fée du feu goûtait avec une douce retenue. Le blond avait les jambes serrées et se mordillait avec envie la lèvre inférieure. Le pouvoir qui était celui d'Olbom le rendait ardant jusqu'en amour et il appréciait particulièrement faire lentement monter la température, torturant presque son partenaire par ce biais. Mais la fée des gemmes savait d'expérience que la suite serait à la hauteur de l'attente. C'était de son plein gré que le prince acceptait de brûler sur ce passionnel bûcher. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se tordre d'impatience sous l'indétrônable dominant de leur relation, cependant, par fierté, il contenait ses suppliques.

Les lèvres du rouquin étaient revenues flirter avec sa gorge quand les amants furent violemment interrompus par un tremblement de terre qui les fit brusquement redescendre de leurs charnelles étoiles. Diaspro se redressa, s'accrochant au corps protecteur de la fée du feu qui déjà s'intéressait à l'état du plafond, prête à générer un bouclier s'il devait s'effondrer et à s'échapper par la fenêtre. Mais bien que les secousses furent longues et impressionnantes, le Sanctuaire en avait vues d'autres et tint bon. Toutefois, le blond comprit que les choses étaient plus graves qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'il vit l'air soucieux et concentré qu'arborait son partenaire.

-Viens, ordonna ce dernier. Il faut que je voie Lastel.

Et sur ces mots, il saisit le poignet de la fée des gemmes et quitta sa chambre en courant, entraînant l'autre jeune homme avec lui. Le prince essaya laborieusement -et vainement- de se revêtir correctement de sa main restée libre mais dut finalement se résoudre à uniquement tenir ses habits fermés comme il pouvait. Traversant les couloirs finement taillés dans la pierre blanche d'Alféa et gravissant promptement un long escalier en colimaçon, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la plus haute pièce du Sanctuaire dont Olbom ouvrit les portes à la volée. Cette chambre était pleine de livres et décorée très sobrement pour une fée comme celle des astres. L'endroit était sans âme. Lastel était à genoux à côté de son lit, ayant visiblement tenté de marcher sans y parvenir. Son teint était grisâtre et il avait une main sur le front, grimaçant de douleur.

-Lastel ! S'écria le rouquin en lâchant son amant et en se précipitant vers son ami.

Tandis que Diaspro en profitait pour se rhabiller convenablement, la fée du feu aida ce qui était peut-être un blessé à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-C'est… une… une… catastrophe…, annonça la fée des astres, essoufflée, peinant à jusqu'à garder son buste droit.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Voulut s'informer Olbom. Faut-il donner l'alerte ?

-Je… Je dois voir… voir… les…, l'ignora Lastel en cherchant à se mettre debout mais en retombant immédiatement dans les bras de son interlocuteur.

-Tu n'es pas en état d'aller où que ce soit, le contredit le rouquin. Et imagine le vent de panique que tu sèmerais en te montrant aux autres si affaibli. Raconte-moi ce qu'i savoir.

-Non… Non… Alors… Il faut… Il faut faire venir… les Maîtres… et… nos amis… immédiatement…

Aussitôt, la fée du feu s'écarta de quelques pas du souffrant. Sa magie était encore très faible et mieux valait ne pas la dépenser pour rien. Néanmoins, s'agiter dans tout Alféa pour retrouver les personnes concernées prendrait trop de temps et la situation était de toute évidence urgente. Il leva une main au-dessus de sa tête, étirant parfaitement le bras, et tendit l'autre devant lui, paume vers le ciel. Il se concentra. Une flamme naquit dans sa main levée et elle ne fit qu'enfler, se mouvoir, presque danser. Les étincelles qui s'échappaient de la flamme vivace venaient les unes après les autres s'écraser dans son autre main où elles prenaient la forme de petits dragons aux ailes de libellule. Tous partirent sillonner le Sanctuaire à la recherche de la cible qui leur avait été assignée. Les dragons messagers une fois envoyés, Olbom retourna auprès de la fée des astres.

Celle des gemmes s'était enfoncée dans un coin, comme s'efforçant de disparaître. Le prince n'ignorait pas le jugement que Lastel portait sur lui. La plus puissante force de frappe de l'armée féerique avait, après qu'il ait désobéi aux ordres et causé la mort de sa gardienne, réclamé qu'il se coupe les cheveux. C'était le rouquin qui s'était interposé avec le plus de ferveur, arguant que le zèle devait être recadré, non pas puni, et qui avait remporté le « débat ». Avec l'expression d'un enfant disputé, Diaspro s'attendait à tout instant à se faire chasser mais l'autre blond était trop mal en point pour s'occuper de sa présence. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Fleur, Leÿ et Necat débarquèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. La fée de la nature fit tout de suite pousser dans ses paumes un bourgeon qui donna une fleur aux longs pétales fragiles dont le pollen débordait et s'envolait en minuscules points lumineux bleutés.

-Respire ça, conseilla fermement Fleur en lui mettant le végétal sous le nez.

Ayant toute confiance en les connaissances médicinales de son ami, la fée des astres ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bientôt, le pollen fit effet et Lastel sentit son esprit s'éclairer, sa respiration se faciliter. On lui donna ensuite à mâcher, pour regagner quelques forces, les feuilles à la saveur exécrable de la plante, le temps que les Maîtres répondent à l'appel des dragons messagers. Quand les six adultes furent là, la fée des astres se leva, s'appuyant autant sur son sceptre que sur la fée du feu. Tous saluèrent leurs Maîtres d'un respectueux signe de tête puis Lastel en vint au fait.

-L'un des fragments du Codex a été volé. C'est ce qui a causé ce chamboulement dans l'équilibre des forces du monde. Comme vous pouvez le constater, de par mon statut, mes pouvoirs, j'y ai été plus sensible qu'aucun autre.

Le plus âgé des adultes, couvert d'un long manteau violet, s'avança. C'était un très vieil homme aux cheveux blancs comme les neiges les plus pures et aux yeux clairs surplombés par d'épais sourcils qui conféraient un aspect sévère à son regard. Les nombreuses années passées avaient fini par avoir raison de sa capacité à invoquer son armure mais il n'en était pas moins une fée d'une grande puissance.

-C'est bien ce que mes collègues et moi pensions. Nous espérions seulement nous tromper… Il est impossible que le morceau présent à Roccaluce ait été pris ; il faut avoir rassemblé les trois autres pour y avoir accès. Ce n'est pas non plus le nôtre… Reste à savoir qui, entre la Forteresse de la Tour Nuage et la Cité de la Fontaine Rouge, a été attaqué.

-Maître Faragon, intervint une elfe à la chevelure d'un roux proche du blond. Sachant la quasi-intégralité des gardiennes au Sanctuaire, il est plus que probable que ce soit le fragment conservé à la Fontaine Rouge qui ait été dérobé.

-Les sorciers se seraient-ils permis d'aller jusque-là ?…, murmura Maître Faragon avec gravité. Même pour nous détruire, ce ne serait que folie…

-S'il s'agit bien d'un coup de la Tour Nuage, il faut absolument récupérer le morceau volé en vitesse, enchaîna une femme aux cheveux indigos tressés et aux iris gris.

-Mais cela pourrait aussi bien être un piège pour éloigner nos meilleurs éléments d'Alféa, fit intelligemment remarquer une petite leprechaun.

-Et si les responsables de cette affaire n'étaient pas les sorciers ? Demanda alors Olbom.

Des regards tantôt irrités, tantôt intrigués se posèrent sur lui. Le rouquin poursuivit ;

-Excusez-moi de m'immiscer ainsi dans la conversation, mais… Et si les sorciers n'avaient rien à voir avec cela ? Bissa-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas le leur dire, bien sûr, mais ses pensées convergeaient vers Valeria. Il argumenta ;

-Ce serait étrange, non ? Qu'ils ne pensent à l'emploie du Codex que maintenant… De plus, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'ils soient coupables. Alors, supposons qu'ils ne le soient pas… Ils seraient potentiellement, au même titre que nous, les prochains sur la liste du ou des voleurs. Aussi, comme déjà peu de fées connaissent l'existence du Codex et les possibilités qu'il peut offrir… Combien de sorciers seraient dans ce cas ? Ne faudrait-il pas envoyer un messager ? Après tout, s'ils sont innocents dans cette histoire, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent se poser exactement les mêmes questions que nous. Tout comme nous, ils ignorent jusqu'où nous serions prêts à aller pour nous débarrasser d'eux. Et si un ennemi plus puissant rôde, prépare ses coups en profitant que nous soyons tous occupés à nous entre-tuer… N'est-il pas de notre devoir de tendre une main aux sorciers ? Un danger peut-être plus grand que ce conflit nous guette… Il nous faut une trêve.


	11. Chapitre X

**Chapitre X**

On le fixait, pour les Maîtres avec un sérieux glacial, et pour ses amis avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Et qui envisages-tu d'envoyer ainsi au suicide ?…, s'enquit la fée des astres, d'une voix blanche.

-Nul autre que moi, se proposa celle du feu en réponse.

Et comme plusieurs bouches s'ouvraient pour protester, il exposa aussi sec ;

-Je sais que je suis encore sous placebo, mais justement ; lorsque je ne le suis pas, je suis parmi les fées les plus à craindre de l'armée. Que le Sanctuaire accepte de risquer de perdre quelqu'un comme moi ne fera que crédibiliser notre parole lorsque je leur transmettrai nos inquiétudes quant à ce qui s'annonce.

-Crédibilité ou non, ils nous renverront ta tête en haut d'une pique… Comment peux-tu croire qu'ils daigneront seulement t'écouter ?! S'insurgea Lastel, l'horreur que lui inspirait cette éventualité lui suant par tous les pores de la peau.

Olbom secoua négativement la tête.

-Je ne peux pas en être sûr, mais je sais que je ne peux pas non plus fermer les yeux sur l'hypothèse que la Tour Nuage ne soit pas mêlée à ce vol et qu'il faille s'assurer que les sorciers mettent tous les moyens possibles en œuvre afin de protéger leur propre fragment. Je ne peux pas dédaigner le fait que notre survie à tous dépend peut-être d'une alliance, même momentanée, avec ceux qui sont aujourd'hui nos ennemis. Il faut que quelqu'un y aille. Et il faut que ce soit moi.

-Je refuse…, chevrota la fée des astres, comme hallucinée.

Le rouquin lui sourit avec gratitude, le remerciant silencieusement pour l'affection qu'il lui portait, puis s'appliqua à déceler dans le regard des adultes une possible approbation. Ce fut Maître Faragon qui trancha.

-Si tu dois laisser ta vie lors de cette mission, sois certain que tu seras vengé. Toutefois, sache que si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici une semaine, je considérerai, mort ou vif, que tu as échoué. Nous ne resterons pas inactifs, à camper sur nos positions éternellement.

La fée du feu permit à Fleur de prendre le relais pour soutenir Lastel et s'inclina profondément devant ses Maîtres. La fée des astres semblait au bord des larmes quand Olbom quitta la chambre, son amant sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils furent rendus vers le milieu de l'escalier, la fée des gemmes retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi !

-C'est hors de question.

-Je t'en prie ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

-Raison de plus pour y aller seul.

-Et ta gardienne ?!

-J'ordonnerai à Skylia de passer sous tes ordres durant toute la durée de mon absence. Si je dois ne pas revenir… Elle le demeurera.

-Mais ce n'est pas elle que je veux ! C'est toi ! Vivant, auprès de moi ! Je t'aime !

A ces mots, le rouquin fit volte-face, saisit le prince au niveau des hanches et le plaqua à la paroi de pierre. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Diaspro et l'entraîna dans un baiser à la violence désespérée. Quand il mit un terme à l'échange, il attrapa à deux mains le visage blafard d'angoisse du blond.

-Et j'ai besoin de te savoir ici, à l'abri. J'ai toute confiance en toi et en Skylia. Je sais que vous serez à la hauteur, que vous saurez être là l'un pour l'autre, même si mon départ doit s'avérer définitif. Mais écoute-moi bien… Si les choses dérapent à Alféa… Si les événements prennent une tournure trop mauvaise, et je ne le souhaite pas… alors il faudra que tu fuies. Avec ma gardienne. Et Rivera. Milo ne doit _pas_ mourir. En aucun cas. Tu comprends ? Rendez-vous à Roccaluce et attendez-moi là-bas. C'est d'accord ?

La fée des gemmes ne put qu'acquiescer, perdue, et celle du feu reprit sa route. Le prince glissa le long du mur et s'assit sur une marche. Il joignit les mains, entrecroisant les doigts, et porta le tout au niveau de son front.

-Ress, Chevonne, Farcelia… Je vous en prie… Protégez-le.

[… … …]

La Tour Nuage était à trois jours du Sanctuaire. Comptant l'aller et le retour, ça ne lui laissait que vint-quatre heures pour convaincre les sorciers de la nécessité d'une trêve. Cela pouvait autant être beaucoup que trop peu. Olbom n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il avait songé à envoyer un dragon messager à Ice mais s'était ravisé ; le sorcier des glaces pourrait avoir des ennuis si on apprenait qu'il avait des contacts avec une fée et le rouquin devait de toute façon économiser sa magie. De plus… Il doutait que son dragon, même en étant d'une magie pacifiste, parvienne à passer les barrières de protection de la Forteresse.

La fée du feu avait comme des pierres dans les tripes. Si Valeria était bien derrière l'attaque de la Fontaine Rouge, alors il était en partie lui-même responsable de ce qui se tramait, étant donné qu'il avait participé à la libération de la démone et accepté de se taire sur le sujet. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que les dégâts à la Cité étaient principalement matériels et que les guerrières s'en étaient physiquement bien sorties. Il priait aussi pour que les gardiennes en poste à Alféa ne se laissent pas abattre par la perte de leur « maison » lorsqu'elles l'apprendraient.

Et il s'interrogeait ; les Maîtres comptaient-ils parler du Codex à tous ? Ou choisiraient-ils d'encore conserver le secret ? En temps normal, outre les six adultes, seules les fées à l'armure intégrale se voyaient être mises dans la confidence… Diaspro était l'exception qui confirmait la règle, probablement pour de complexes raisons politiques. En tout cas, Olbom fonçait vers sa destination, il ne pouvait le nier, la peur au ventre. Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais ses amis. Peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais libérer son frère du fardeau que lui avait apporté sa mort. Peut-être n'aurait-il plus l'occasion de tenir la fée des gemmes contre lui… Mais il n'avait pas le droit de regarder en arrière.

[… … …]

Les sorciers s'étaient agglutinés à l'extérieur, à la fois méfiants et très excités par l'inouïe situation. Ice et Storm jouaient des coudes pour passer à travers la foule, cherchant une meilleure place pour assister au spectacle depuis l'un des balcons ou ponts suspendus de leur sinistre Forteresse. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à trouver un poste d'observation adéquat, le sorcier des glaces dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître quelque chose qui aurait pu trahir qu'il connaissait personnellement la rousse créature qui attendait devant la porte principale de la Tour Nuage, tenant dans son poing brandi un large tissu blanc.

-Il doit vraiment être à genoux, magiquement parlant, pour que les barrières l'aient laissé passer…, nota Storm, avec un sourire narquois.

L'aîné ne commenta pas ; Dark venait d'apparaître devant leur visiteur surprise. La fée du feu manqua de souffle en reconnaissant l'un des frères qu'Ice lui avait décrits. Le sorcier des illusions croisa les bras.

-Fais un geste suspect et tu es mort, avertit-il Olbom.

Ce dernier ramena lentement contre lui le bout de drap qui lui servait de drapeau de reddition.

-Je suis missionné par le Sanctuaire. C'est au sujet du tremblement de terre d'il y a trois jours. L'affaire est d'une extrême importance ; je dois parler à tes Maîtres.

Le rouquin était encore haletant et transpirant, autant de fatigue que d'appréhension. Il jetait des œillades peu rassurées vers les hauteurs de l'inquiétant bâtiment au-dessus duquel des nuages noirs compacts étaient régulièrement traversés par des éclairs n'ayant rien de naturel. Dark pouvait affirmer que la fée n'était pas là de gaieté de cœur et qu'elle n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour arriver ici dans les plus brefs délais. Le sorcier des illusions fronça cependant les sourcils, cherchant à entrer dans la tête d'Olbom. Néanmoins, l'esprit était une chose indépendante de la magie et le manque de celle-ci chez le rouquin n'affaiblissait par pour autant ses défenses mentales. Dark ne captait que quelques images et mots décousus.

 _« Ice… là ? … dois… mission… danger… mort… trêve… »_

Ce fut au tour du sorcier des illusions d'avoir la respiration coupée. Une trêve ?… Une _trêve_?! Un tourbillon d'ondes négatives jaillit de lui.

-Bande de salopes de fées ! Après tout ce que vous nous avez fait, vous venez nous réclamer la paix ?!


	12. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre XI**

Olbom était à genoux sur les pierres douloureusement inégales qui constituaient le sol des cachots de la Tour Nuage. Ses chevilles, son cou et ses poignets étaient entourés par d'épais cercles métalliques. Les chaînes qui reliaient le tout au mur poussiéreux tintaient bruyamment à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait et il devait régulièrement s'agiter pour chasser les araignées qui n'en finissaient plus de vouloir le mordre. Des rats couinaient et couraient dans l'ombre de sa cellule ; il entendait le raclement de leurs griffes. Une odeur de moisi mêlé de sueur, de sang et même d'urine régnait partout et l'agressait tant qu'il avait enfoncé son nez dans son épaule. Toutefois, dès qu'un groupe de sorciers passait devant les barreaux de sa prison pour se rire de lui, il prenait son courage à deux mains pour requérir, encore et encore, une entrevue avec les Maîtres de la Forteresse. Depuis des heures qu'il en était réduit à ce triste sort, sa patience et ses espoirs commençaient à s'étioler.

C'est alors que deux sorciers se présentèrent devant lui, leur sourire n'augurant rien de bon. Le plus grand avait de longs cheveux vert foncé à l'allure d'algues grasses et des yeux au gris verdâtre. Ses vêtements étaient des vieilleries en patchwork souvent déchirées, parfois raccommodées. Son visage était tout en longueur, s'achevant sur un menton carré. Il n'avait que sa peau diaphane sur les os et ne possédait ni prestance, ni charisme, ni aucune forme de charme en lui. Le second, plus petit, avait lui aussi une chevelure verte mais elle était beaucoup plus claire que celle de l'autre sorcier et regorgeait de nœuds comme d'épis. Les iris marrons, la peau un peu moins pâle, il portait des habits principalement composés de résilles et de quelques bouts de cuir bleuté. Le plus grand fit tournoyer un trousseau de clés au bout de son doigt.

-Salut, la fée. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire messire Olbom de la flamme du dragon. Je suis Lucien, et mon ami ici présent s'appelle Selim. Nous sommes _très_ honorés…

Ils ricanèrent tous deux. Le rouquin se raidit.

-Je dois…

-Voir nos Maîtres, oui. On a bien compris. Et tu sais quoi ? On est prêts à t'arranger le coup. Le truc… C'est qu'à la Tour Nuage, rien n'est gratuit.

La fée du feu ne prit même pas la peine de demander ce que les deux sorciers attendaient de lui ; leurs regards lubriques en disaient long sur ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire, avec ou sans son accord. Lucien éclata de rire.

-Wouhou ! C'est qu'il nous tuerait avec ses yeux, s'il le pouvait ! Pauvre chaton piégé…

-Épargne-moi ce discours sans âme déjà tenu par tous les autres pervers avant toi, cracha Olbom.

Le sorcier se renfrogna.

-Bientôt, les ordres, c'est toi qui les recevras, et tu les réaliseras en pleurant, comme un bon toutou battu. Après tout…

Il retrouva son sourire goguenard.

-T'as déjà le collier.

[… … …]

Le rouquin s'était débattu comme un beau diable malgré ses entraves. Il avait crié, proféré moult menaces, donné des coups comme il le pouvait… mais avec ses mains retenues au-dessus de lui et le fer autour de son cou qui l'étranglait s'il tirait trop… C'était peine perdue. Lucien était rendu à lui lécher goulûment les lèvres et à frotter son érection contre son ventre devant l'œil appréciateur de son comparse quand la température chuta brutalement. La fée n'y prêta pas attention tout de suite, sa magie la réchauffant naturellement, mais le remarqua lorsque son agresseur s'éloigna d'elle en grelottant.

-Je dérange, peut-être ? Fit une voix nonchalante qu'Olbom reconnut dans la seconde.

Le propriétaire de ladite voix apparut bientôt devant les portes béantes de sa cellule. Il tenait dans sa poigne la nuque d'un sorcier aux courts cheveux rouges et aux prunelles grises qui devait presque marcher à quatre pattes pour respecter la hauteur que lui imposait Ice. Le garçon, plus jeune que ses camarades, grimaçait et tremblait.

-T'as pas honte d'obliger ce gosse à faire le guet pendant que tu prends tranquillement ton pied devant ton pote ? T'as eu peur de quoi ? Qu'on te surprenne la queue à l'air et que tout le monde sache que t'en as une toute petite ? Allez, Lucien. Débarrasse-moi le plancher et laisse les vrais sorciers, ceux qui s'assument, jouer avec la gentille fée.

Lucien rougit de colère.

-J'étais là avant ! Il est à moi !

-Erreur, mon brave. La biche est au plus fort des lions et celui qui remplit le critère, de nous quatre ; c'est moi. Alors du vent avant que je ne décide de te dégager par la force.

Après un pesant duel muet, Lucien partit, jetant les clés dans le couloir, et Selim le suivit. Ice libéra sa prise qui décampa bien vite. Le sorcier des glaces vint ensuite s'agenouiller devant le prisonnier et son expression se fit largement plus concernée.

-Bordel… Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de débarquer ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de paix ? Et bon sang, tu t'attendais à être reçu comment ? Putain, mais t'es complètement malade, en fait…

-Je dois… parler… aux Maîtres, fut l'unique réponse du rouquin, toujours crispé, l'air dégoûté.

-Tu ne vas parler à personne. Si tu ne te barres pas en vitesse, tu vas mourir, c'est tout.

-… Tu ne… comprends pas. Ma vie… Elle importe peu. Tout le monde est en danger.

-Alors raconte-moi. Parce que nul autre ne daignera t'écouter.

La fée du feu pesa le pour et le contre… et décréta que c'était sa chance. Ses chaînes chantèrent brièvement tandis qu'il prenait une position un poil plus confortable.

-Il existe ce qu'on appelle le Codex. Fragmenté en quatre, ces morceaux sont partagés entre Alféa, la Tour Nuage, la Fontaine Rouge et Roccaluce. Pour prendre le dernier fragment, il faut avoir réuni les trois autres, et il y a trois jours, celui de la Cité des gardiennes a été dérobé. Les Maîtres du Sanctuaire ont tout de suite cru qu'il s'agissait d'une idée de la Forteresse étant donné qu'ils ne savent pas pour Valeria. Dans le doute, je les ai convaincus de me laisser venir ici pour prévenir la Tour Nuage du danger, au cas où un ennemi serait en train d'œuvrer derrière notre dos à tous. Il faut savoir que celui ou celle qui parviendrait à assembler les quatre morceaux du Codex serait en mesure d'ouvrir la porte du Relix et d'acquérir le pouvoir ultime. A ce moment, ceux qui s'opposeraient à sa domination seraient anéantis et tous les autres finiraient en esclavage. C'est pourquoi il nous faut nous unir pour reprendre le fragment volé et mettre la personne responsable de cette affaire hors d'état de nuire. Nous sommes _tous_ dans le même bateau, et si nous ne nous serrons pas les coudes, nous allons couler.

Olbom, furtivement accablé, reprit sa respiration.

-S'il te plaît… Je dois parler aux M-…

-C'est ovale ? Le coupa le sorcier des glaces, s'attirant un regard surpris plein d'interrogations de la part de son interlocuteur.

-Pardon ?

-Un morceau du Codex. C'est ovale, blanc-bleuté, lumineux, à peu près de la taille d'un avant-bras, avec de minuscules écritures sur les bords ?

Le rouquin se décomposa.

-N-Ne me dis pas que… Non… Vous n'avez pas…, bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement.

-… Je faisais partie des sorciers envoyés à la Fontaine Rouge.

-Non… Non. Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Je t'en prie. _Pitié_. Vous n'avez pas pu faire _ça_. Ça ne profitera à personne. A _personne_.

La fée était livide. Ice serra les poings, coupable. Olbom se laissa choir au bout de ses chaînes. Ses Maîtres… et Lastel… ils avaient raison. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf ?...


	13. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre XII**

Puis, réussissant à se défaire de sa stupeur et de cet inexplicable sentiment de déception, Olbom reprit sur un ton d'où la rage suintait.

-Le Relix ne peut aller qu'à une seule personne ! Qu'un groupe entier s'y intéresse et ce sera la guerre civile pour entrer en sa possession ! Tu te retrouveras à devoir tuer tes amis, tes frères pour sauver ta vie de la même manière qu'hier tu tuais des fées ! Et si tu n'obtiens pas son pouvoir, si tu ne meurs pas en affrontant les tiens pour cela, tu finiras esclave du grand vainqueur ! Le Relix n'est la solution de _rien_! Il consumera l'esprit de chacun et conduira le monde à sa perte ! Jusqu'à quel point faut-il que les sorciers soient fous pour penser que s'en remettre à cette magie infernale puisse leur être d'un quelconque secours ?! Ne crois-tu pas que les fées s'y seraient intéressées si le Relix était aussi miraculeux que vous l'imaginez ?! Dire que, tout ce temps, j'ai cherché une façon de convaincre les miens que peut-être nous étions dans le faux et de sauver les sorciers de la fureur des fées ! J'ai douté de la parole de mes Maîtres ! De celle de mon meilleur ami ! Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu donner de l'importance, du crédit, aux propos tenus par un sorcier qui n'a fait que se jouer de moi ! Mais en réalité, vous êtes tous les mêmes ; des égoïstes, des menteurs, des assas-… !

Le rouquin fut contraint au silence quand le poing furibond d'Ice s'abattit sur lui. Le coup lui fit tourner la tête et le projeta contre le mur. Les chaînes sonnèrent puis le calme revint. La fée, immobile, avait l'arcade sourcilière éclatée. Du sang lui coulait sur le visage et gouttait sur son torse.

-Bien. Je vais peut-être pouvoir en placer une, maintenant, apprécia froidement le sorcier.

Il attrapa l'entrave au cou d'Olbom et tira dessus pour obliger le prisonnier à le regarder dans les yeux.

-On m'a juste commandé, à moi et à d'autres, de récupérer un objet précis à la Fontaine Rouge et de ne pas revenir sans. On nous l'a décrit. On nous a refilé des supposions sur l'endroit exact où il pourrait être caché, mais on ne nous a pas dit ce que c'était, ni à quoi ça servait, tu piges ? Aucun d'entre nous n'avait la moindre idée de ce que ce vol impliquait. Je peux te certifier qu'on n'était pas fiers quand le tremblement de terre a eu lieu _comme par hasard_ au moment où on ôtait le bazar de son socle, et qu'on y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de le faire si on avait su pour toutes les jolies choses que tu viens de me dévoiler. Le problème, c'est que ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons plus rien. Qu'est-ce que tu espères de moi ? Que je te libère ? Et à part me mettre en danger pour une pathétique petite fée trop affaiblie pour se défendre toute seule, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?

Le rouquin était parcouru de frissons de colère. Néanmoins, sa réplique fusa, pleine de conviction.

-Rien, certainement. Mais en laissant le Codex être réuni par des êtres mal intentionnés, tu acceptes de mettre en jeu des milliards de vies. Alors « les sorciers ne tuent pas » ? A d'autres. Avec ou sans ton aide, je sortirai d'ici, récupérerai ce morceau du Codex et le ramènerai en lieu sûr. Donc si tu n'es pas disposé à me prêter main-forte, je te prie de t'en retourner à ton cher confort pour que je puisse réfléchir en paix à la suite du scénario. Car après tout, les égoïstes et les menteurs vont rarement sans lâches.

Ice mourait manifestement d'envie de le frapper à nouveau mais s'abstint. A la place, il rétorqua ;

-J'aurais dû laisser Lucien te violer, ça t'aurait fait descendre de ton piédestal.

-Il est encore temps, le défia insolemment la fée.

Olbom le regretta cependant lorsque le sorcier approuva et le bloqua contre le mur. Le rouquin recommença inutilement à lutter, le sang tombant toujours de son arcade blessée lui couvrant les lèvres et s'infiltrant dans sa bouche.

-Non… Non… N-non ! Non ! Bataillait-il, ses chaînes riant de ses efforts.

-Ne panique pas, grogna Ice. Comme si je pouvais avoir envie de coucher avec toi… Je vais uniquement te faire un ou deux suçons et t'abîmer un peu.

Devant l'incompréhension de la fée, il développa ;

-Lucien, Selim et Mïrt sont convaincus que je suis en train de te baiser ou de te rosser, voire les deux. Ce n'est pas avec une minable égratignure au visage que notre tête-à-tête sera crédible. Il faut bien que je t'offre quelques souvenirs si je veux conserver les apparences.

-… Je vois… Fais ce que tu as à faire, alors, admit Olbom à contrecœur.

Sans se le faire redire, le sorcier passa une main sous le genou gauche du rouquin pour lui relever la jambe. Une partie de la cuisse était laissée nue ; Ice se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la chair tendre et… douce ? C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il touchait une fée de cette manière et qu'il avait la possibilité d'en… « approcher » à ce point. Il n'y avait pas un poil à traîner sur cette peau que le sorcier s'était attendu à trouver plus rugueuse. Certes, elle était quelque peu rendue moite par la transpiration mais elle demeurait agréable au toucher. D'ailleurs, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait n'était pas particulièrement mauvaise non plus ; elle s'apparentait à celle de cendres en train de refroidir. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. A l'instant où sa langue toucha la chair de la fée, il dut raffermir sa prise sur la jambe qu'il tenait pour couper court à toute tentative de retrait. Il effectua quelques cercles avec son muscle lingual puis happa la peau ; l'aspirant, la léchant, la suçotant. Il prit son temps, savourant la répulsion qu'il visualisait imprégnant le visage de sa victime.

Lorsqu'il en eut terminé, il arbora un passager sourire concupiscent en admirant son œuvre puis enfonça ses ongles dans la hanche droite d'Olbom, et tira… tira… tira… traversant obliquement le ventre du rouquin, du bord de son short jusqu'au bas de son débardeur, laissant cinq traînées sanguinolentes qui enfleraient bientôt. La fée s'était cambrée mais n'avait pas émis un son, encaissant la douleur. Enfin, Ice infligea au haut du bras droit d'Olbom le même traitement qu'à la cuisse et recula pour contempler le résultat. Le rouquin, les lèvres pincées et les yeux humides, avait la tête tournée vers le bras épargné. Ainsi enchaîné, marqué, exposé… Le sorcier réalisa que ce qu'il avait devant lui était un appel à la débauche.

-Cesse donc de jouer la vierge effarouchée ; tu ne fais qu'ouvrir les appétits…, prévint Ice, proche de s'en réjouir.

La fée refusa de lui prêter un regard. Elle gronda seulement ;

-Tu es un porc… Vous êtes tous des porcs…

[… … …]

Mïrt était le souffre-douleur de la Tour Nuage. Non pas parce qu'il était un jeune élément -il y en avait des moins âgés que lui-, mais parce qu'il était faible, de corps comme d'esprit. C'était à lui qu'on refilait toujours les tâches ingrates, sans compter les coups et les blagues qui lui tombaient continuellement dessus. Pourtant, il s'entraînait ! Il écoutait les conseils de ses Maîtres, s'efforçait de les appliquer, s'acharnait à développer, en masse comme en qualité, son arsenal de sortilèges… Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était constamment à la traîne, comme s'il venait juste d'entrer à la Forteresse alors que ça faisait des années qu'il en suivait l'enseignement. Il était ridicule. Et ce fut avec une expression misérable qu'il apporta la répugnante nourriture qui était réservée aux invités indésirables. Alors qu'il se plantait devant les barreaux de la cellule, la voix entre menace et lassitude d'Olbom le fit sursauter.

-Je ne prévois pas de me faire engraisser avant d'aller aimablement à l'abattoir. Gagnons du temps ; repars.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, le sorcier se mit à trembler tant et si bien qu'il prit deux bonnes minutes avant d'enfin enfoncer la clé dans la serrure et la tourner. Il s'avança, incertain.

-C'est… C'est pas… C'est… pas empoisonné.

-Merci, mais je me doute bien qu'on me réserve un sort plus distrayant pour la foule…

-Mais il faut… Il faut manger…

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Mïrt ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Toutefois, il ne renonçait pas. Le rouquin secoua ses chaînes pour rappeler au sorcier qu'il avait les mains prises.

-Même si tu acceptais de me donner la bectée, je refuserais, signala-t-il. Je ne suis pas encore désespéré.

-C'est… C'est bête de… de… de se laisser mourir de faim par… par honneur…, se risqua à critiquer le sorcier, raflant ainsi le mépris de la fée.

-Il est certain que l'honneur est une notion abstraite pour les créatures de ton espèce.


	14. Chapitre XIII

**Chapitre XIII**

Le sang avait séché depuis longtemps et Olbom en était toujours couvert. Il n'avait plus reçu la visite d'aucun autre sorcier que Mïrt, qui était chargé de ses repas. A croire que l'intervention d'Ice avait fait de lui un « territoire conquis » et que le sorcier des glaces avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour que ses camarades respectent sa « propriété ». Cependant, depuis trois jours qu'il était enchaîné, il s'étonnait que personne ne soit venu le torturer pour lui arracher des informations sur l'armée féerique. Et ça l'inquiétait… Parce que si les Maîtres de la Tour Nuage estimaient avoir d'autres chats à fouetter ou pensaient ne pas avoir besoin de lui, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'Alféa avait du mauvais sang à se faire.

Toutefois, le rouquin savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers toutes sortes de fins que la Forteresse pouvait lui avoir concoctées. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser envahir par la peur. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper, de reprendre le fragment dérobé du Codex et de retourner au Sanctuaire pour avertir les siens de la folie qui avait pris les sorciers. Enfin… plutôt leurs Maîtres. Car avec le récit que lui avait fait Ice, il avait bien compris que le gros de l'armée sorcière ignorait le principal.

Mais la fée avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne trouvait pas de solution, pas de plan… Il lui aurait fallu au moins un allié et pouvait d'avance renoncer au sorcier des glaces. Non, la seule personne qu'Olbom avait sous la main, c'était Mïrt. Néanmoins… Si le garçon était de toute évidence faible, fragile… Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait aisément influençable. Mais le rouquin n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou rien et chaque minute comptait quand la Tour Nuage était peut-être déjà en train d'orchestrer l'attaque d'Alféa et la prise du troisième morceau du Codex.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le jeune sorcier entra, la fée concéda l'avoir assez étudié pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Alors que Mïrt ouvrait la bouche pour encore timidement convier le captif à manger, quoiqu' affichant déjà l'air du perdant de la confrontation, Olbom se redressa comme il pouvait.

-C'est d'accord.

Mïrt, bouche bée, faillit en faire tomber l'écuelle. Sauvant cette dernière in extremis, il acquiesça vivement, vint s'asseoir devant le rouquin et entreprit de le nourrir. La fée trouvait cela particulièrement humiliant, mais c'était une étape obligée pour engager les choses avec le sorcier. Et puis… même si la faim qu'il ressentait était musclée, le repas n'en était pas moins infect. C'était une espèce de bouillie grumeleuse, pâteuse, au goût de viande avariée et à la couleur douteuse. Non, ce n'était pas empoisonné, mais son estomac s'indigna à plusieurs reprises. Vaillamment, Olbom n'en laissa rien puis, tandis que Mïrt se levait, il réprima un haut-le-cœur et l'interpella.

-Eh, reste un peu.

Le sorcier en trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Il se remit bien vite sur ses pieds et ramassa fébrilement ce qu'il avait fait tomber.

-Q-quoi ? Q-qui ? M-moi ? P-pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-il en reculant comme si le rouquin allait soudainement se libérer de ses entraves pour l'attaquer.

-Parce que tu es la seule personne qui vienne ici et que, le reste du temps, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que réciter l'alphabet. Je m'ennuie. Tiens-moi compagnie.

Devant l'indécision notoire de Mïrt, il ajouta ;

-Je suis condamné à mort, non ? Vois ça comme ma dernière volonté. Je ne veux pas être exécuté en ne m'étant lié qu'avec des rongeurs et des arachnides. Les fées sont des êtres sociables pour la plupart, tu sais…

Le sorcier regarda derrière lui, recula encore d'un pas… puis abandonna le plateau ainsi que son contenu près des barreaux et reprit place devant le détenu. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

-Pour la plupart ?… Elles le sont pas toutes ?…, s'enquit-il dans un marmonnement hésitant.

Oui, ces trois derniers jours, Olbom avait énormément observé Mïrt et il avait pu en conclure qu'il était un sorcier médiocre, pour ne pas dire mauvais, ce qui expliquait son manque cruel d'assurance. Le garçon se faisait sûrement brimer par les autres étant donné qu'il ne possédait pas le caractère grâce auquel il aurait eu le courage de se défendre et sa « sensibilité », sa « gentillesse » à l'égard du rouquin prenait tout son sens si on considérait qu'il avait la sensation d'être dans la même situation que la fée. Oui, Olbom avait pu décrypter cela et acquérir la certitude que ce n'était pas un masque qu'aurait porté Mïrt pour le tromper, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que…

-Tu t'intéresses aux fées ? L'interrogea-t-il, confondu.

Le sorcier devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Qu-… ! Oui ! Non ! Je-… ! D'unecertainemanièreonpeutdireçamaisenfintuvoisquoi…, baragouina-t-il.

Le rouquin, devant cette moue de petit garçon pris en faute, se surprit à sourire. Il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il dirait afin qu'aucune information ne puisse être retournée contre le Sanctuaire mais…

-Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir à propos des miens ?

[… … …]

Mïrt l'avait écouté répondre à ses questions avec de grands yeux curieux, sa crainte naturelle disparaissant peu à peu, mise à la porte par une franche et totale fascination. S'il n'avait pas été un sorcier, la fée aurait pu le qualifier d' « innocent ». Cependant, s'il ne l'était pas parfaitement, il n'en était pas non plus très loin. Cela devait être dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas été capable, pour une raison ou pour une autre, de développer son pouvoir, mais il n'était qu'un gamin qui rêvait de sorcellerie sans être en mesure d'en faire et donc d'y prendre goût. Il était de nature sorcière, d'essence maléfique, cela ne faisait aucun doute ; le flair des Chasseurs était trop perfectionné pour se tromper là-dessus, mais Mïrt était comme qui dirait… infirme. Handicapé de la violence véritable qui emplissait normalement le cœur, l'esprit… l'âme toute entière des êtres comme lui.

Lorsqu'il était parti la veille au soir, ça n'avait pas été sans faire promettre à Olbom de poursuivre leur discussion le lendemain. Et le rouquin était presque enjoué à l'idée de revoir le jeune sorcier. Il déchanta toutefois quand Mïrt réapparut devant lui au petit-déjeuner, d'imposantes contusions sur la figure, les bras, les jambes… Et il était facile de comprendre que le reste de son corps qui était caché par sa tunique grisâtre n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Certains de ses ongles avaient été arrachés, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et gonflée.

-Mïrt ?… Que t'est-il arrivé ?…, s'alarma le rouquin devant un tel tableau.

Le sorcier, silencieux, tituba jusqu'à lui.

-Mïrt. Réponds-moi.

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête et prit l'écuelle de la bouillie infâme.

-Je n'avalerai rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé.

Mïrt se recroquevilla, tel un animal battu.

-… C'est pas… C'est pas grave. Ça… arrive.

-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ?!

La fée était ulcérée. Le sorcier contrefit, le temps d'un sourire, une quelconque paix intérieure.

-Ils… Ils aiment pas quand… quand j'ai… quand, moi, j'ai l'air un peu trop… trop heureux… alors ils font en sorte que… je regrette… Ils… Ils pensent que… mais j'ai décidé que ça me faisait rien. J'ai décidé d'aller bien, alors ça ira et… et… et ils…

Olbom, luttant contre la tempête qui menaçait son esprit, arrêta le sorcier d'un soupir.

-Pas de comédie avec moi. La puissance magique d'une personne n'a pas d'impact sur le jugement que les fées ont d'elle. Si tu veux pleurer, c'est le moment. Il n'y a personne pour se moquer, ici.


	15. Chapitre XIV

**Chapitre XIV**

-Non, refusa Mïrt. J'ai… J'ai pas le droit de pleurer… Pas alors que je suis chez moi, avec les miens, en liberté… Non, moi… Moi, je suis pas enchaîné à attendre qu'on me tue, alors… Si je versais des larmes pour… pour quelques coups… Je vaudrais pas mieux que… je sais pas mais… ça leur donnerait raison.

Un tel spectacle était douloureux à regarder, mais le garçon rappelait ces chiens battus qui retournaient inévitablement vers leurs maîtres. Olbom sentit la culpabilité s'emparer de lui. S'il parvenait à s'enfuir et que le sorcier restait à la Forteresse, il lui arriverait certainement toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables en représailles de la part de ses Maîtres comme de ses camarades pour avoir laissé le rouquin filer. La fée ne pouvait abandonner son projet pour la sûreté d'un unique individu doublé d'un ennemi, mais le poids qui pèserait sur sa conscience en cas de réussite serait insoutenable. Toutefois, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Emmener Mïrt avec lui ? Le garçon ne voudrait jamais quitter la Tour Nuage… C'était là qu'était sa place, et nulle part ailleurs, tout comme les fées n'étaient réellement chez elles qu'à Alféa. Il n'y avait pas mille alternatives… Il devait en faire un sorcier plus fort, plus apte à se défendre. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir comme secret cadeau d'excuse.

-Mïrt, approche, tu veux bien ? L'invita-t-il doucement.

Le garçon ne bougea pas mais darda sur Olbom des prunelles plus intriguées qu'effrayées. Le détenu persévéra ;

-Fais-moi confiance. Et fais- _toi_ confiance. N'oublie pas ; de nous deux, tu es celui en position de force. N'aie pas peur. Approche et mets ta tête sur mes genoux, comme si tu voulais dormir.

Les iris du sorcier rebondirent de l'expression compatissante du rouquin aux cuisses sur lesquelles il était appelé à se reposer. Immobile, il réfléchissait, mais il se décida rapidement. La fée devant lui était entravée, sa magie pratiquement épuisée ; elle ne pouvait rien lui faire. Et puis… Il mourait d'envie de savoir ce que le prisonnier prévoyait de faire. Sa curiosité était infiniment plus puissante que sa couardise. Il y céda et poussa le plateau pour s'allonger sur le dos, les jambes repliées. La chaleur qui émanait d'Olbom contre sa tête contrastait avec le froid de la pierre contre le reste de son corps.

-Et maintenant ? Questionna-t-il le rouquin.

-Maintenant ? Ce serait plus simple si je pouvais mettre mes mains de chaque côté de ton visage, mais on va faire sans. Laisse-moi un peu de temps ; la position étant incomplète, ça me demande beaucoup plus de travail. Ferme les yeux.

Mïrt obéit encore, avide de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Après quelques longues minutes où il ne se passa rien, son corps commença à se réchauffer. Ça ne venait pas de la cellule mais de _l'intérieur_ de lui. Ça allait et venait, lentement, par petites vagues, comme celles qui, par temps calme, lèchent patiemment le rivage avant de repartir.

-Qu'est-ce que-…, tenta-t-il mais il se tut sans achever sa phrase.

C'était fini. C'était déjà fini. Ça n'avait pourtant pas duré plus d'une minute, mais le sentiment de manque n'en était pas moins grand. Il se rassit, confus.

-Je… Je me sens pas différent mais… mais il y a eu… Et… c'était… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il à la fée.

Olbom, pour qui, heureusement, ce genre de charme ne requérait presque rien en matière de magie, éclaircit sans renoncer à l'énigme ;

-Quelque chose qui sera là pour toi lorsque tu en auras besoin. Les effets ne sont pas éternels, et ils n'interviennent qu'une fois, mais ça devrait t'aider. Tu comprendras tout le moment venu. Simplement… Sache que les fées apprécient davantage, avant leur puissance, avant leur armure, ce genre de magie plus subtile qui est d'un véritable secours dans la vie de tous les jours. Nous existons pour cela ; soutenir notre prochain.

[… … …]

Le jeune sorcier était assis à sa table, seul dans un coin, son repas devant lui, essayant de se faire minuscule. Il mangeait sans prendre le temps de mâcher, quitte à s'étouffer, désirant en finir au plus vite pour aller récupérer la part destinée au captif et disparaître dans les cachots jusqu'au soir. Il avait presque terminé quand des gloussements et autres ricanements se firent entendre. Mïrt le savait ; c'était pour lui. Parce que Lucien devait être en train d'avancer vers lui. Il reposa ses couverts. Bientôt, un souffle magique balaya sa table et envoya valdinguer ce qui se trouvait dessus.

-Alors, Mïrt ! Mon adorablement insignifiant Mïrt…, roucoula Lucien. J'ai appris que tu faisais du zèle avec la fée ! On m'a rapporté que tu as eu la gentillesse de la débarbouiller du sang que cette précieuse damoiselle ne devait pas trouver seyant sur sa merveilleuse personne… Si ce n'est pas mignon de ta part ! Mais dis-moi…

Le plus âgé posa ses mains sur les épaules crispées l'autre sorcier.

-Tu ne serais pas encore plus bête que tu en as l'air ? T'as pas bien saisi la notion de « prison »… La jolie fée n'est pas à l'auberge, mon grand. Et tu n'es pas chargé de rendre son séjour agréable… Alors, si ton but est de l'amadouer pour qu'elle t'en taille une ; ne sois pas stupide… elle te l'arrachera avec ses petites quenottes toutes blanches. En revanche… si c'est parce que tu t'es attaché à elle… Tu ferais mieux de lui jeter un sort pour la faire rapetisser et la mettre dans une belle cage dorée à côté de ton lit mais, ah non ! C'est vrai… Ce type de magie ne sera jamais à ta portée… Eh bien, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête lorsqu'elle sera mise à mort !

Lucien éclata d'un rire de hyène.

-Je vois ça d'ici ! Ma main au feu que tu vas t'évanouir ! Hein, mon chaton ? Tu ne le supporteras pas… Ce sera trop pour toi… Sorcier raté…

Il se pencha et se mit à chantonner à l'oreille de Mïrt.

-Sorcier raté~ ! Sorcier raté~ ! Qui crie et qui supplie, sorcier raté~ ! Qui réplique pas, qui s'défend pas, sorcier raté~ !

-La ferme…

Le plus jeune s'était à peine entendu parler. Il bouillonnait d'une rage comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Un feu inconnu brûlait dans ses veines ; il y avait comme un écran de fumée qui masquait les conséquences éventuelles de ses paroles, de ses actes. Cette flamme était telle une présence en lui qui lui donnait l'impression d'être étreint par une personne lui susurrant des « Fais-le. Fais-le. Fais-le. » venimeux. Mïrt se sentait invincible. Toute son âme criait vengeance.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai pas bien saisi… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?…, l'interrogea Lucien avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je viens de te dire… de _la fermer_ , répéta l'autre sorcier, sans se dégonfler avant de se lever.

Il se campa sur ses jambes et fit face à son agresseur. Ce dernier rit encore.

-Oh ? Tu veux te battre ? Ce n'est peut-être pas bien prudent vu l'état dans lequel tu es depuis hier soir… Regarde-toi… Un coup de plus et tu t'effondres !

-Justement ! Y'aura plus jamais « un coup de plus » ! Ceux d'hier étaient les derniers ! Les derniers… de ta _vie_!

[… … …]

Il fallait beaucoup de courage, de force à un enfant pour entrer en résonance, en accord avec sa nature, féerique comme sorcière. Aussi arrivait-il parfois qu'un blocage se forme, provoqué par l'appréhension inconsciente du marmot envers son essence profonde et son potentiel magique… Or, la flamme du dragon n'était que puissance et bravoure ; juste ce dont avait besoin Mïrt pour dépasser sa crainte et s'accepter en tant que sorcier. Lorsque la Forteresse fut agitée d'une légère secousse, le rouquin leva le nez vers le plafond de sa cellule. Il venait de grossir les rangs des ennemis du Sanctuaire d'un adversaire supplémentaire, mais il était satisfait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était venu en aide à quelqu'un.


	16. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre XV**

C'est euphorique que Mïrt débarqua aux cachots, à tel point qu'Olbom n'aurait pas été choqué de le voir se prosterner devant lui.

-C'était ta flamme ! Ton pouvoir ! C'était elle, là, en moi ! Je pouvais le faire ! Je pouvais _tout_ faire ! Ils ont dû s'y mettre à cinq pour m'arrêter ! Pour m'empêcher de le tuer ! Mes ronces allaient le déchiqueter ! Un peu plus et je l'aurais réduit en pièces ! C'était… C'était fabuleux ! J'étais puissant ! J'avais le contrôle ! C'était moi qui dominais ! Et… Et, ah ! Ils étaient tous abasourdis ! J'ai bien cru que certains suffoquaient ! C'était bon ! C'était si bon !

Le garçon avait le regard fou, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il prenait son pied à s'imaginer en train de profiter de la pire manière de la libération de sa magie sur tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir.

-Mïrt. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir briser tes rêves, mais tu ne dois un tel déchaînement de puissance qu'à la frustration de ton pouvoir gardé « scellé » tout ce temps. Tu ne pourras refaire preuve d'une telle énergie et d'une telle maîtrise de celle-ci qu'une ou deux autres fois, tout au plus. Puis il te faudra apprendre, comme n'importe quel autre sorcier, à développer ta force par toi-même, signala le rouquin.

Mïrt se statufia, perdit toute la joie qui l'emplissait et retrouva son air intimidé.

-A-Ah bon ?…

-Tu dois être déçu. Je suis désolé, mais c'est la vérité.

Néanmoins, bien qu'étant franche, la fée n'en préférait pas moins le sorcier tel qu'elle l'avait rencontré et s'attristait de savoir que la sensiblerie de Mïrt ne serait, un jour prochain, plus qu'un souvenir. Le garçon se tracassa alors ;

-Tu m'as aussi dit que… que les effets… ce serait qu'une fois… Donc ça veut dire… que je suis… Je suis encore tout seul… Je… Je…

Il s'épouvanta.

-Je peux pas… reproduire _ça_ sans la flamme ! Je suis toujours faible ! Je suis… Non ! Il faut… Il faut que…

-Non, Mïrt. Je sais bien ce que tu veux et je ne peux pas te l'accorder. Le risque d'accoutumance, puis de dépendance, serait bien trop grand. Vois comme tu en redemandes déjà… Et tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu surestimes l'implication de ma flamme dans ce qui vient de se passer. Elle n'a fait que révéler ton potentiel et te rassurer vis-à-vis de lui. _Tu_ es celui qui a agi. _Tu_ es fort. Et _tu_ es ton unique obstacle sur la voie de ton apprentissage. Tu veux être un sorcier mais tu as peur d'en être un. Tu n'es pas le premier chez qui ce trouble paradoxal est apparu. C'est même arrivé à des fées. Cependant, tout le problème de la Tour Nuage réside en le manque d'écoute et de compréhension des sentiments des êtres qui la peuplent.

Mïrt baissa les yeux. Ceux-ci roulaient frénétiquement dans leurs orbites tandis que son esprit passait ces nouvelles explications à la moulinette. Finalement, il se décontracta perceptiblement, comme brusquement soulagé d'un fardeau trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules, tant et si bien qu'il en parut même un instant sonné. Puis il réalisa l'absurdité des derniers événements.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça pour moi ?…

Olbom ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer sa pâle entreprise de le protéger.

-Parce que je le pouvais, broda-t-il. Et que j'ai trop longtemps perdu de vue ce qu'était être une fée.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis un sorcier ! Un ennemi ! En m'aidant, tu contribues à ce qu'un jour je puisse tuer des personnes importantes pour toi ! S'écria le garçon.

-C'est exact. Je n'ai, en fin de compte, peut-être fait que céder au désir plus égoïste de ne pas accepter de mourir sans avoir une dernière fois fait preuve de bonté.

A ces mots, le sorcier se mordit durement la lèvre inférieure et s'assit en tailleur devant le détenu. Le dos voûté, le nez bas, il n'osait plus regarder le rouquin en face.

-Tu vas pas essayer de t'enfuir ?…

-J'aimerais bien, mais sans renforts, c'est perdu d'avance.

-D'autres fées vont p-…

-Pas ce genre de renforts, le détrompa Olbom en cours de route. Il me faudrait quelqu'un qui connaisse la Forteresse, qui saurait m'en indiquer les passages dissimulés et me guider.

-Un traître…, traduisit Mïrt, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pas tout à fait.

Le prisonnier s'efforçait de sembler relâché, de maintenir son équilibre précaire entre nonchalance et sérieux. Il explicita ;

-Actuellement, je me bats pour la sauvegarde de tous, amis comme ennemis. Récemment, les Maîtres de la Tour Nuage ont ordonné le vol d'un artefact, ce qui met en danger toutes les formes de vies existantes. Si je devais m'enfuir, ce ne serait pas sans avoir récupéré ce dont il est question pour le rendre à ses propriétaires et le mettre sous bonne garde. C'est pourquoi, si un sorcier me prêtait main-forte, il ne trahirait pas vraiment les siens étant donné qu'il leur porterait secours par la même occasion.

-Mais… Mais ça a pas de sens ! Pourquoi les Maîtres auraient cherché à entrer en la possession d'un objet qui ferait aussi du mal aux sorciers ? Raisonna le garçon.

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. Du moins, rien dont je n'aie la preuve. Et je ne pense pas que le leur demander suffirait à leur faire confesser leurs intentions. Tout ce que je veux, c'est remettre les choses en ordre.

-Alors… tu as pris le risque de te condamner à mort pour sauver tout ce qui pouvait l'être, y compris des êtres que tu détestes ?…

Le garçon avait clairement du mal à y croire.

-Oui. C'est ce que font les fées…

-Non…, nia le sorcier. Non, arrête.

Ses doigts se replièrent, ses ongles pointus crissant contre le sol et se chargeant de la poussière et la crasse accumulées.

-Arrête d'utiliser ta nature féerique comme argument. C'est un mensonge. Les fées sont pas ce qu'elles prétendent être. Elles font pas toutes ces belles choses qu'elles s'enorgueillissent de faire. Elles sont comme nous. Elles tuent. Elles tueront encore. Comme toi.

Cette remarque lacéra le cœur d'Olbom qui ne put que détourner le regard.

-Et tout comme pour les sorciers, c'est la guerre qui les a contraintes à renoncer à une partie de leurs valeurs…, soutint-il partiellement les siens. Et moi, bien que j'aie une excellente mémoire, bien que je n'oublie jamais rien… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler comment nous en sommes arrivées à faire couler le sang.

Il se plongea dans l'obscurité de ses paupières.

-Tu sais… Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me sois reconnaissant pour ce matin, même si, soyons honnête, je ne serais pas gêné que tu choisisses de l'être. Mais une chose est sûre ; mon vœu le plus cher est d'empêcher le futur terrible qui se dessine de se réaliser. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de la menace que représente l'artefact dérobé, mais aussi de ce conflit aberrant qui nous oppose. Je ne veux pas avoir à te combattre un jour… pas de cette manière. Ni toi, ni aucun autre sorcier. Il y aura toujours un fossé entre nous, mais j'aimerais revenir au temps où des massacres comme ceux qui ont désormais régulièrement lieu n'étaient même pas encore envisageables. Je veux mettre un terme à cette guerre. Et même si, au fond de moi, une part d'indécision demeure… Même si j'ai en quelque sorte honte de conférer à la vie des sorciers une valeur égale à celles des fées et des innocents de ce monde… Même si j'ai encore assez de rancune pour me dire parfois que je devrais laisser les combats se poursuivre… Même si je doute encore que ma résolution soit la bonne… J'ai fait un choix. Et je m'y tiendrai. Alors, tant que mon cœur battra, je-… !

Il se tut et rouvrit les yeux, désorienté. Le jeune sorcier s'était jeté sur lui pour se pendre à son cou.

-C'est vrai. On pourra jamais être amis ; nos essences nous monteront toujours l'un contre l'autre. Mais ma nature est encore atrophiée et, à ce jour, tu es celui qui, dans ma vie, s'est le plus approché d'une famille. Et j'ai beau être qu'un gamin… Je te promets que je te ferai sortir d'ici.


	17. Chapitre XVI

**Chapitre XVI**

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter de la marche à suivre. Mïrt réfléchit aux divers endroits où l'artefact recherché par Olbom pouvait avoir été caché et visualisa le chemin le plus court et discret pour s'y rendre depuis les cachots puis pour quitter la Forteresse à partir de chacun d'entre eux. Ils écartèrent promptement l'option d'attendre que la Tour Nuage soit vide pour agir ; le rouquin aurait très bien pu être exécuté avant que l'attaque contre le Sanctuaire ne soit lancée. La fée proposa au garçon de venir avec elle à Alféa ; certes le sorcier serait mis en prison, mais son aide précieuse lui vaudrait d'être gardé en vie.

Olbom lui assura que les captifs du Sanctuaire étaient traités avec décence, qu'il ne lui serait fait aucun mal et que cela valait mieux pour lui que de rester à la Forteresse où son acte de « rébellion » risquait de lui attirer le pire sort… Mais Mïrt ne voulut rien entendre, arguant qu'on ne tuerait pas un imbécile comme lui que tous prenaient trop plaisir à battre. Qu'il ne subirait qu'une cuisante correction et que cela ne le changerait pas outre mesure de son quotidien. Que, de toute façon, il préférait être traité injustement par les siens que justement par l'ennemi. Le rouquin était loin d'être convaincu de la pertinence du raisonnement mais il savait tout débat sur le sujet stérile.

En tout cas, ils convinrent que le garçon reviendrait le soir apporter au détenu son repas et qu'il resterait avec lui jusqu'à la mise en branle de leur plan. Personne ne s'inquiéterait de ne pas voir le sorcier remonter puisqu'il avait donné l'habitude aux siens de passer énormément de temps avec la fée. Alors, quand l'heure fut venue, lorsque Mïrt lui apporta, s'excusant d'avoir oublié la portion du midi, la double part de nourriture qui ne méritait pas même d'être appelée ainsi, Olbom se força à tout avaler, craignant qu'un gargouillement de son estomac attire l'attention durant leur délicate opération. Le plus long fut d'attendre que les heures s'écoulent jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit assez avancée pour qu'ils puissent se risquer à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le garçon défit le rouquin de ses entraves. La fée se massa cou, poignets et chevilles, prit le temps de s'étirer, de faire rouler ses articulations, de réactiver ses muscles endoloris. Après quelques minutes de peine, Olbom se mit debout. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il nota à quel point le sorcier était petit, chétif. Il acquiesça, soulignant silencieusement qu'il était prêt. Alors leur périple dans la Tour Nuage put commencer. Cette dernière était un véritable labyrinthe distordu de couloirs, d'escaliers droits ou en colimaçon, de passages dérobés, de trappes et de pièges ; il était impossible de s'y retrouver sans connaître les lieux sur le bout des doigts.

Les torches qui brûlaient de feux aux couleurs aléatoires faisaient danser des ombres effrayantes partout et donnaient le tournis. Rares étaient les endroits pourvus de fenêtres et le rouquin, dans l'ambiance, n'aurait pas été plus perturbé que cela d'entendre des rires lugubres jaillir des murs et lui valser dans le crâne, comme ceux d'esprit pernicieux enfermés dans la Forteresse. La décoration était, aux yeux de la fée, d'un mauvais goût certain, avec toutes ces armes sur les murs et tous ces squelettes aussi nombreux que variés suspendus au plafond. Il y avait aussi des tableaux aux paysages tristes, aux personnages en souffrance…

Le regard d'Olbom ne s'attardait jamais assez longtemps pour percevoir les détails des choses qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Il suivait son guide, la pression sur son dos, sur son esprit, si grande qu'il en oubliait presque de respirer. Les bifurcations, montées et descentes se succédaient dans cet édifice sans queue ni tête. Le garçon devant lui aurait aussi bien pu être en train de le ramener à sa cellule que le rouquin aurait été incapable de s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une éternité que le sorcier les fit pénétrer dans le vaste hall de la Tour Nuage, la porte principale à une cinquantaine de mètres en face d'eux. Et non contents de ne pas avoir le morceau du Codex qu'ils devaient prendre avant de partir, cinq personnes étaient là aussi, leur barrant la route, toutes couvertes de longues capes masquant jusqu'à leurs visages. L'une était rouge, les quatre autres noires. Celui ou celle portant le manteau carmin s'avança en tapant lentement dans ses mains.

-Comme c'est dommage. Dans un lieu déjà empreint de magie noire, impossible pour une fée, aussi brillante soit-elle, de s'apercevoir qu'un sortilège est en action. Quel ennui, aussi, que cette pauvre fée ait fait appel à un sorcier aussi incompétent. Tout de même, voilà qui est vexant… Pensiez-vous vraiment pouvoir vous échapper de ma Forteresse aussi facilement ?

Mïrt tomba à genoux, comprenant qu'il s'était laissé envoûter par un charme aussi basique que celui dont l'homme qui venait de parler avait usé pour le faire venir jusqu'à lui comme s'il s'était agi de sa volonté propre. Livide, il ne trouva qu'à implorer ;

-Pardonnez-moi, Maître Griffin… Pardonnez-moi…

Olbom manqua de défaillir. Griffin ? Il avait donc affaire au Grand Maître de la Tour Nuage… Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir si un combat devait s'engager mais au moins…

-Il est encore temps de renoncer à la folie qui vous a pris ! Déclama-t-il. Remettez-moi le fragment du Codex issu de la Fontaine Rouge et Alféa se montrera clémente !

-Clémente ? Alféa ? Quand mes sorciers me reviennent broyés de la bataille, je ne vois guère de clémence dans les actes des fées « protectrices des opprimés » qui ne sont rien de moins qu'elles aussi des oppresseurs, rétorqua calmement l'adulte.

-Inutile de jouer les innocents ! Ce n'est pas le Sanctuaire qui s'est résolu à employer le Codex ! Rugit le rouquin, avec un courage teinté d'inconscience.

-Oh, mais moi non plus, ma petite fée. Moi non plus. Je n'ai fait qu'honorer ma part du marché selon lequel, si je fournissais à quelqu'un le morceau demeuré pratiquement sans défense à la Cité, alors des personnes m'apporteraient leur soutien dans cette guerre. Des personnes en possession d'une arme conçue spécialement pour détruire les fées et, contrairement au Codex, sans risque à l'utilisation. D'ailleurs, avant de lancer mes sorciers dans l'attaque contre le Sanctuaire que je planifie depuis, j'aimerais beaucoup voir de mes yeux les effets de cette arme qu'on m'a jurée prodigieuse.

Le Maître, l'expression toujours neutre sous sa capuche, claqua des doigts et les quatre individus derrière lui se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux. Il s'agissait de femmes aux robes d'un gris bleuté, aux quelques touches de vermeil et d'ébène, avec des pièces d'armure au métal rutilant couvrant leurs bustes, épaules, et hanches. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'elles avaient des jambières assorties sous leurs jupons. L'une avait la peau mate et un chignon de dreadlocks brunes. Deux autres avaient des cheveux leur arrivant aux reins ; la première d'un blond délavé, la seconde d'un rouge vif. Et enfin, la dernière avait de très courts cheveux rose fushia. Toutes quatre passèrent devant l'homme et formèrent un arc de cercle. Elles joignirent leurs mains, formant des triangles en ne faisant que s'effleurer le bout de leurs doigts. Les deux femmes aux extrémités tendirent leur main libre en direction de la fée. Cette dernière recula d'un pas.

-Même si ce n'est pas vous qui activez le Codex, cette personne à qui vous avez remis le fragment ne s'en privera pas, elle, et tôt ou tard, vous aurez à en souffrir au même titre que tout autre ! Contesta encore Olbom, luttant contre son instinct qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-Peut-être, admit Maître Griffin. Mais ce qui n'est qu'hypothétique futur n'a rien de concret. Mesdames, cette fée est à vous.

Alors le quatuor, les sourcils froncés, les traits tirés par la concentration, entama la psalmodie d'une incantation tandis qu'apparaissait un cercle noir de la taille d'un tour de tête. Une pointe ressortait de chacun des quatre ovales présents dans le métal sombre. Le rouquin savait que quelque chose d'effroyable, de pire encore que la mort était sur le point de lui arriver, mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de l'objet qui lévitait entre ce qui était donc des sorcières. Le vent se mit à souffler dans le hall de la Forteresse. Ou plutôt… c'était le cercle qui générait une aspiration suffisamment forte pour que des courants d'air de plus en plus violents se mettent à parcourir l'imposante salle. La fée était paralysée. De terreur. Alors ça la traversa comme de la foudre… Une voix.

 _« Il y a… quelqu'un ? »_

Et un écho accompagnait ce timbre larmoyant noyé par une douleur presque palpable ainsi qu'une épouvante et un désespoir évidents. Olbom ne répondit pas, ne sachant qui lui parlait, ni de quel endroit. La personne s'égosilla devant son silence ;

 _« SAUVEZ-MOI ! »_

Le cri lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le crâne. Étourdi, le rouquin bascula en arrière et s'étala sur le sol tandis que son corps était lentement emporté par l'attraction toujours grandissante du cercle. Des sept personnes dans le hall, seule la fée était attirée vers l'objet maléfique qui d'ailleurs n'horrifiait qu'elle. La voix percuta Olbom avec plus de colère.

 _« SAUVEZ-MOI ! »_

Mais il était muet. Gelé. Quelques battements de cils plus tard, une puissante magie jetait le quatuor à terre et interrompait le rituel, laissant le rouquin hagard, près de s'évanouir, allongé à gémir sur le sol.


	18. Chapitre XVII

**Chapitre XVII**

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Olbom avait froid. C'était à peine s'il pouvait se mouvoir. Chaque fois qu'il parvenait à soulever ses paupières, elles retombaient aussitôt. De toute façon, lorsqu'il avait les yeux ouverts, la scène lui paraissait beaucoup plus obscure qu'elle ne l'était en réalité et le décor semblait tanguer autour de lui. Ses oreilles sifflaient, aussi ne percevait-il qu'en partie les propos échangés autour de lui. De ce qu'il saisissait ; les quatre sorcières et Maître Griffin demandaient des comptes à la personne qui avait osé s'interposer.

Le rouquin sentait qu'il lui restait encore quelques pâles brides de magie mais c'était comme si la flamme du dragon elle-même s'était recroquevillée en lui, se terrant au fond de ses entrailles et refusant de répondre à l'appel de son hôte. Olbom, avec l'impression que l'effort déchirait ses muscles, se redressa en gardant appui sur ses bras. Du fait qu'il avait été entraîné par le cercle, Mïrt se trouvait désormais en retrait par rapport à lui. Le rouquin regardait dans la direction du garçon. Ce dernier avait l'air tout autant terrifié que la fée avait pu l'être avant l'avortement du rituel.

Et alors, avec l'image instable, saccadée, que percevait sa rétine, Olbom vit, impuissant, un dragon de feu violet aux yeux verts sauter à la gorge du jeune sorcier, le propulser en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, disparaître, et ne laisser qu'un corps fumant dégageant une odeur de brûlé. Le choc fit suffisamment remonter l'adrénaline chez le rouquin qui retrouva toutes ses fonctions. Il bondit au chevet de Mïrt, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun espoir à se faire. S'il n'avait pas su d'avance de qui il s'agissait, il ne l'aurait même pas reconnu. La fée, la respiration courte, se pencha sur le cadavre, les mains tremblant au-dessus du corps sans vie du garçon.

-C'était l'un de _mes_ sorciers. C'était à moi de le punir, gronda le Grand Maître de la Tour Nuage.

-C'était un traître. Il devait mourir, répliqua la fautive avec légèreté.

Olbom, reconnaissant la voix de Valeria, se mit debout, chancelant.

-CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN ENFANT ! Vociféra-t-il, les yeux humides.

-Et alors ? Il en meurt tous les jours et il en naîtra d'autres, balaya la démone avec un sourire maternel. Maintenant, sois sage, petit frère.

-Je ne suis pas votre frère ! Et je préfère mourir que retourner dans ces cachots ! Si vous croyez que je vais vous être reconnaissant pour m'avoir sauvé la vie… C'est pour vous que la Forteresse a volé le morceau du Codex de la Fontaine Rouge, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Je le sais bien, enfin… Le manque de second degré des fées est déplorable, soupira Valeria. Mais, non, ce serait très embêtant que tu meures car, comme je le disais à ces très estimables sorcières derrière moi… Tu es la clé du Codex. Seule ta flamme du dragon est en mesure d'ouvrir la porte du Relix et… oh, oh, oh… On dirait bien, à ta mine déconfite, que tes Maîtres ont omis de te parler de ça… Ou bien, tout comme ceux de la Tour Nuage l'ignoraient-ils. Ce serait d'ailleurs plus sensé de ce point de vue ; s'ils l'avaient su, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils auraient envoyé à l'abattoir. Enfin… J'ai besoin que tu sois consentant…

-Ce que je ne serai jamais…, affirma le rouquin, la voix vibrante, tandis que les larmes débordaient.

-Oui, pour tout un tas de nobles raisons, je n'en doute pas. Mais tu peux être certain d'une chose ; dès lors que tu auras retrouvé toutes tes forces et que j'aurai les quatre fragments du Codex en ma possession, tu oublieras jusqu'à la définition du libre-arbitre. En attendant…

Maître Griffin, dont la fée ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage, et le quatuor observaient la scène, passifs. Les quatre femmes étaient mi-sévères mi-narquoises, curieuses de voir comment ce qui était sans erreur possible l'instigatrice et dominante de cette alliance allait conclure l'acte. La démone s'avança vers Olbom, lui ouvrant grand les bras.

-Mon pauvre petit cœur, cesse de pleurer pour si peu… C'était une mauvaise idée de t'attacher à un sorcier ; à présent, les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre. Il nous faut être ennemis… Il nous faut nous haïr, c'est notre lot…

-Vous êtes complètement folle…, jugea le rouquin, dégoûté.

Valeria laissa retomber ses bras et pouffa.

-Les fées noient les champs avec le sang des sorciers… Des sorciers viennent en aide à des fées… Ouvre les yeux ; c'est le monde tout entier qui a perdu la tête…

Olbom essayait vainement de ravaler les larmes qui cascadaient sur ses joues.

-C'est vrai, mais il y a encore de l'espoir, contra-t-il.

-Aaah, l'espoir ; un mot que les tiens affectionnent tout particulièrement. Mais quel _espoir_ peut-il y avoir quand, grâce à l'alliance que j'ai fondée, Griffin a été rejoint par les sorcières du Cercle Noir ? Quand celles-ci, avec l'armée de la Forteresse pour les couvrir, pourront accomplir leur rituel en toute quiétude ? Et quand moi, avec la disparition des fées, n'aurai plus personne pour s'opposer à ma quête ? Le questionna la démone, incrédule.

Alors elle lui agrippa le visage et le tira vers elle, si bien que le rouquin dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, les cervicales à la retourne. Valeria lui susurra, venimeuse ;

-J'ai déjà gagné… La victoire a été mienne à l'instant où tu as laissé ton sorcier me libérer…

Les murmures mauvais se poursuivirent à son oreille, toutefois, la fée ne les entendit pas. Elle n'était plus à la Tour Nuage mais sur la rive du lac de Roccaluce. Et son frère était là, à flotter au-dessus de l'eau limpide. Sa peau et ses cheveux translucides d'entité spectrale étaient comme constitués d'une poussière dorée. Sa longue robe, ses plus longs encore voiles flottants, son masque et sa couronne en pointe brillaient tous de la même lumière apaisante. Lorsqu'il parla, le son de sa voix eut raison de la stupéfaction et des dernières forces d'Olbom qui éclata en sanglots.

 _-Tu ne dois pas abandonner, mon frère._

-Mais il n'y a plus rien que je puisse faire ! Protesta le rouquin.

 _-Tu ne peux pas laisser la flamme du dragon entre leurs mains._

-Que veux-tu ?! Que je me vide de mes dernières ressources magiques ?! Mon pouvoir ne me répond même plus !

 _-Non. Ta mort ne ferait que repousser l'échéance et plus personne ne pourrait avertir Alféa._

-Alors quoi ?! Quelles options ai-je ?!

 _-La fuite. Tu n'as qu'à courir. Je les retiendrai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai._

-Ils partiront à ma poursuite dès que tu auras faibli ! Et devrais-je laisser le Codex derrière moi ?!

 _-Oublie le Codex. C'est le Cercle Noir qu'il faut craindre. C'est le Cercle Noir. Le Cercle Noir._

L'image se disloqua et la voix de son aîné se fit lointaine. Lorsque le rouquin revint à la réalité, il avait toujours la figure prisonnière des griffes de la démone mais celle-ci s'éloigna bientôt vivement tandis que se mettait à émaner de la fée une lumière puissante. Devant les faces interloquées des ennemis, Daphné, l'esprit de Roccaluce, quitta le corps de son cadet dont il s'était servi comme d'une passerelle et apparut aux yeux de tous.

-Toi ?! S'écria la sorcière à la chevelure carmine.

 _« Prépare-toi, Olbom. »_

Les lèvres de son frère n'avaient pas bougé et seul le rouquin l'avait entendu. La lumière s'intensifia encore. Elle serait bientôt aveuglante. La fée du feu voyait bien que les adultes étaient figés, statufiés. Tous s'efforçaient de vaincre la magie du défunt, sans résultat. La lumière se fit alors si forte qu'ils fermèrent les yeux en grimaçant, mais cela ne faisait de mal qu'à eux.

 _« COURS ! »_

Olbom, après un dernier regard trempé pour Mïrt, se précipita vers la sortie. Il s'interrogeait vaguement sur le pourquoi et surtout le comment de l'intervention de son aîné, ainsi que sur la durabilité qu'aurait ou n'aurait pas sa lucidité actuelle. Néanmoins, il entreprit de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la Forteresse et lui. Il devait rentrer au Sanctuaire, certes pour rassurer ses amis sur son sort, mais avant tout pour faire son rapport à ses Maîtres ainsi qu'à Lastel. Il n'était plus question de dissimuler quoi que ce soit, peu importait la punition qu'il devrait recevoir pour cela.


	19. Chapitre XVIII

**Chapitre XVIII**

Olbom était déjà épuisé. Avec le niveau catastrophiquement bas de sa magie et son séjour en prison, son corps, bien que surentraîné, peinait dangereusement à répondre à sa volonté d'aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Le rouquin ignorait combien de temps son frère tiendrait encore, mais ça serait de toute façon trop peu. La fée ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait en réchapper. La démone lancerait probablement bientôt ses alliés à ses trousses, si elle n'y allait pas elle-même directement, et Olbom savait que ce n'était pas en comptant sur ses jambes qu'il s'en sortirait. Cette fuite était utopique.

Il se sentit alors propulsé en avant par un impétueux blizzard qui alla jusqu'à le soulever. Tandis qu'il croyait retomber, quelque chose s'enroula autour de son corps et l'emmena haut dans le ciel dans un tourbillon enneigé. Quand les flocons, nombreux et épais, se dispersèrent, il eut tout juste le temps de voir que c'était un serpent ailé de glace qui le tenait que ce dernier le lâchait. Le rouquin chuta de quelques mètres avant d'être rattrapé par deux bras nus.

-Où est-ce qu'on te dépose ? S'enquit Ice.

En reconnaissant la voix du sorcier, le fugitif écarta ses propres cheveux de son visage pour braquer des prunelles déconcertées sur son ennemi naturel.

-Comment ?…, fut tout ce que trouva à répondre la fée.

Dark apparut dans son champ de vision, penché sur son aîné, tenant la main de son cadet.

-Je surveillais Mïrt, tapis dans son esprit, depuis un moment. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait penser ne m'échappait. J'ai su pour sa décision de se rallier à toi. Et « j'étais là » quand il s'est fait tuer. J'ai reconnu ce dragon de feu particulier que j'avais déjà vu dans les souvenirs de mon frère… à qui j'en ai tout de suite fait part.

-Elle a assassiné l'un des nôtres, reprit Ice. Mïrt n'était qu'un gosse ; même Maître Griffin ne l'aurait pas puni de mort pour t'être venu en aide. Et si nos Maîtres s'abaissent à faire entrer des tarées comme cette Valeria à la Tour Nuage… S'ils ne sont pas capables de nous en protéger, alors mes frères et moi n'avons plus rien à y faire. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'au travers de notre fenêtre Storm, Dark et moi t'avons vu prendre la fuite, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour t'apporter notre soutien. Donc, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Le vent fouettait leurs visages à tous. La salamandre de glace pourvue d'ailes sur le dos de laquelle ils se trouvaient avançait dans le ciel zébré d'éclairs. Ceux-ci semblaient bien d'avis de les griller sur place, mais Storm, une expression concentrée sur la face, en tant que sorcier des orages, les tenait à l'écart. Olbom laissa retomber sa tête contre la fourrure qui traversait le torse d'Ice. Que ces trois-là lui disent la vérité ou non, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se fier à eux.

-Au lac de Roccaluce, indiqua-t-il.

[… … …]

Ils avaient fait la plus grande partie du chemin par les airs, mais comme le sorcier des glaces voulait pouvoir être en mesure de se battre en cas de problème, il dut leur faire mettre pied à terre afin de continuer la route au sol. Selon leur rythme, ils arriveraient à Roccaluce le lendemain en fin de matinée ou en milieu d'après-midi. A présent, au couvert d'une forêt, Storm, petite boule d'énergie, avait pris le premier tour de garde pendant que le soleil disparaissait et que ses frères restaient à se reposer aux côtés du rouquin endormi. Ils n'avaient pas fait de feu, de peur que la fumée, même dans l'obscurité grandissante, attire l'attention. Les deux sorciers ne parvenaient pas à trouver le sommeil ; contrairement à la fée tombée d'épuisement et de malnutrition, ils étaient en pleine santé, leur stress suffisant largement à les garder éveillés. Ils s'occupaient à étudier celui qui avait été leur prisonnier. L'état de ce dernier les inquiétait. Il gémissait, de plus en plus pâle, des larmes débordant de ses paupières closes mais non moins agitées.

-Tu arrives à lire quelque chose ? Demanda Ice à son cadet.

-Pas vraiment, révéla Dark. Son esprit grésille de partout. Il est sous le choc ; pas un mot ne vient, et la seule image qui se forme parfois est celle du cadavre de Mïrt. Ce qui… est bien dommage car j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qui s'est passé entre ce moment et celui où nous l'avons vu prendre la poudre d'escampette. Enfin… Je pourrais forcer un peu le passage mais les rêves et cauchemars sont des choses périlleuses à visiter.

Ils se turent, une minute, peut-être deux. L'aîné de la fratrie savait que le sorcier des illusions percevait parfaitement son questionnement. Il finit d'ailleurs par y donner de l'importance et s'avança vers le corps replié d'Olbom pour poser le dos de sa main contre sa joue.

-Il est gelé…, annonça-t-il au sorcier des glaces.

-Parce que c'est moi qui le tenais, tu crois ?

-Non. C'est une fièvre froide. Il transpire.

-J'aurais imaginé que son pouvoir fonctionnait comme le mien ; qu'il régulait, même sans la volonté de son hôte, sa température corporelle. Sous terre, il m'avait expliqué être insensible à la chaleur… Et je le suis au froid. Je veux dire… Je suis mon propre climat ; la logique voudrait qu'il soit le sien.

-Il l'est certainement, mais…

-Mais ?

Dark souffla.

-Honnêtement, Ice… Je crois que son pouvoir est devenu trop faible… Beaucoup trop faible. Et tu sais comme moi ce qu'il advient d'une créature magique qui se retrouve vidée de cette énergie si précieuse…

L'esprit du sorcier des glaces se ferma brusquement, comme si la nouvelle venait de balayer son aptitude à penser. Ce silence intérieur était plus oppressant encore que celui, incomplet, qui les auréolait physiquement.

-Oui, il est en train de mourir, acquiesça le cadet. Même si « agoniser » serait un terme plus exact.

-On ne peut pas laisser faire ça…, parvint laborieusement à articuler Ice.

-Ah oui ? Tu t'y connais assez en magie curative et en fées pour avoir une idée de la marche à suivre ?

-C'est la fée de la flamme du dragon… La mettre sur un bûcher ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal…

-Oh, oui, un gros feu pour être sûrs qu'on nous repère bien… Brillant, tacla le sorcier des illusions.

-… Il y a forcément un moyen… Quelque chose qui… Eh, Roccaluce, là… C'est bien un lieu de neutralité absolue, non ? Nul ne saurait s'en approcher avec des intentions belliqueuses. Là-bas, on serait sous la protection de cette magie et on pourrait le faire, ce feu…

L'autre sorcier secoua négativement la tête.

-Le temps qu'on y arrive, il sera trop tard.

A peine disait-il cela que les gémissements cessèrent. L'aîné des trois frères réagit au quart de tour, se jetant sur le rouquin pour le secouer.

-Eh, respire ! Respire, bordel ! Lâche pas maintenant ! Tu entends ?! Putain, lâche pas, foutu emmerdeur !

Avec une espèce de peur des plus bizarres en lui, toute petite, comme une balle rebondissant entre ses différents organes, il se mit à aboyer ;

-TU NOUS AS MIS DANS LA MERDE ALORS TU RESTES DANS LA MERDE AVEC NOUS, COMPRIS ?!

Dans un vague sursaut d'énergie de sa flamme mourante, la fée aspira un frêle filet d'air et ouvrit les yeux. Les lèvres sèches, les membres parfois secoués de spasmes, comme si son pouvoir tentait encore inutilement d'irriguer ce corps en perdition, Olbom s'arrêta à nouveau de respirer, hoquetant de souffrance, avant d'attraper un peu d'oxygène pour le recracher aussi sec. Il fixait le sorcier des glaces sans le voir, pleurant de manière ininterrompue. Dark, devant cette sinistre scène, dégaina un poignard.

-Ça suffit. Personne ne mérite une telle mort. Il faut l'achever.


	20. Chapitre XIX

**Chapitre XIX**

Olbom se sentait compressé, comme s'il se trouvait piégé sous une masse immense et dense qui ne tarderait plus à le broyer. Son corps transi refusait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il n'entendait rien. Ne voyait rien. Il crevait de douleur. Littéralement. Il en était persuadé ; ce n'était ni le manque d'oxygène, ni l'hypothermie, qui aurait raison de lui, mais la souffrance. Le degré de celle-ci était tel qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour que son cœur tienne bon. Le rouquin n'en était pas fâché pour autant ; il avait hâte que tout ça finisse. Il n'en pouvait plus. Qu'elle le quitte, sa flamme, ou bien ce qui en restait. Qu'il meure. Pitié.

Il priait. Pourvu que son cœur cesse bientôt de battre. Pourvu que tout s'arrête. Il était là, en boule au fond de lui-même, suffoquant, tremblant, mourant. Qu'on ne le retienne pas. Qu'on le laisse au repos éternel. Ne l'avait-il pas gagné, son néant d'inconscience ? Non... Non, bien sûr. Il n'était qu'un assassin. On le ferait agoniser encore un peu. Ou longtemps. Mais c'était trop. Il allait devenir fou. Il allait se briser. Pitié.

Sa flamme vacillait au creux de ses mains. Vacillait mais résistait. Elle s'essoufflait, rapetissait, mais elle refusait de s'éteindre. L'invincible flamme du dragon. Un si imposant fardeau. Cruelle qu'elle était, elle s'entêtait à demeurer là. Même à l'état de simple braise, elle s'obstinait à garder son hôte en vie. Une intervention extérieure, une attaque directe contre son enveloppe charnelle pourrait avoir raison de lui. Pourquoi ne le tuait-on pas ? Qu'on le haïsse ! Qu'on souhaite sa perte ! Pitié !

Puis ce fut comme si tous ses organes se changeaient en blocs de glace. Comme si son cœur se heurtait à des parois gelées l'emprisonnant. Comme si ses veines et artères, ses os, ses chairs... Comme si tout ce qui constituait son corps givrait, se craquelait, explosait. Il hurla.

[... ... ...]

La fée se débattait, se cambrant, s'arquant, comme prête à casser sous sa propre tension. Dark et Storm la maintenaient au sol avec toute la force dont ils pouvaient faire preuve. Ice avait les mains au-dessus d'Olbom, ne le touchant pas. Il poussait sa magie à entrer dans le corps du rouquin qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Les trois sorciers n'avaient jamais assisté, pire encore participé, à ce genre de spectacle saugrenu ; l'un des leurs usant de magie curative sur une fée. De la glace pour sauvegarder du feu.

Pourtant, alors que le cadet allait enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge d'Olbom, une brèche était apparue dans un crépitement à côté d'eux. Elle donnait sur le lac de Roccaluce. Sur l'îlot en son centre. Storm, alerté par les cris d'Ice, était revenu de sa surveillance. Aucun d'eux n'avait su quoi faire. L'aîné avait tranché, passant sans plus s'interroger à travers ce douteux portail providentiel, l'agonisant dans les bras. Ses frères l'avaient suivi. La brèche s'était refermée derrière eux et une créature était sortie du tronc de l'Arbre de Vie.

[... ... ...]

Leur guide était la plus grande femme qu'ils aient jamais vue, mais aussi la plus maigre. Ses longs doigts entouraient un sceptre d'or surmonté d'une gemme au lilas jumeau à celui de ses yeux. Elle portait une robe d'un jaune presque agressif, ainsi qu'une tiare qui venait orner son impeccable chignon de cheveux verts. Si sa voix griffait, mordait, tailladait, elle avait en revanche un visage imprégné de douceur. Les trois sorciers la suivaient tandis qu'elle les menait à travers l'entremêlement de racines gigantesques qui constituait leur refuge provisoire.

-Voyez, leur dit-elle en caressant une radicelle bien en chair, l'Arbre de Vie qui confère leur pouvoir aux fées vient chercher sa source dans les sombres profondeurs de la Terre.

Puis elle en présenta une autre, quant à elle d'apparence flétrie.

-A l'inverse, l'Arbre de Mort pousse en symétrie de son frère. Sa cime creuse dans les entrailles du monde et il va chercher son énergie à la surface. C'est lui qui fournit leur magie aux sorciers.

Le groupe s'arrêta devant un nœud particulièrement épais entre les racines des deux arbres.

-Comme des mains aux doigts entrecroisés, l'espace entre eux forme cet asile ; chambre où je suis née. Tous deux partent dans des directions opposées, se nourrissent du monde de l'autre, et restent liés grâce à cet espace. Comprenez-vous ?

Ninfea, car c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, leur fit face.

-Le pouvoir des sorciers provient de la Lumière, et celui des fées de l'Obscurité. Les sorciers font de leur magie quelque chose de noir par eux-mêmes, et les fées transforment le Mal en Bien de leur propre fait.

Elle s'adressa par la suite plus personnellement à Ice.

-Voilà pourquoi ton pouvoir sorcier n'a pas empoisonné cette fée, contrairement à ce que tu croyais, car son origine est pure.

Elle secoua la tête, comme chassant des pensées qu'elle préférait ne pas exprimer pour l'instant. Dark grinçait des dents ; il ne parvenait pas à voler la moindre bride d'information à la femme. Celle-ci reprit ;

-Je vais garder la fée avec moi jusqu'à son réveil. Vous, vous attendrez sur l'îlot.

[... ... ...]

Ça n'avait été qu'une brève discussion, si « discussion » était un terme pouvant seulement convenir, amenant plus de questions que de réponses, mais la fratrie ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre l'air libre. Ils terminèrent leur nuit à la belle étoile et, au matin, l'aîné pêcha en gelant sur place quelques poissons qui passaient non loin de la rive. Puis les trois frères récupérèrent, écaillèrent, vidèrent et cuisirent leurs prises sans échanger un mot. Perturbés qu'ils étaient par le discours tenu par Ninfea, ils s'étaient naturellement reclus dans un mutisme commun. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi, alors que le soleil quittant de peu son zénith réchauffait largement l'air, qu'Olbom sortit à son tour de l'arbre. Il considéra le trio mais n'osa pas approcher. Il demeura debout, entrouvrant parfois les lèvres sans réussir à produire un son.

 _« Merci. Merci. Merci. MERCI. »_

S'obsédait l'esprit du rouquin.

-De rien, fit le sorcier des illusions. Mais c'était qu'on avait besoin de toi vivant, c'est tout.

Cette intervention rendit à la fée l'usage de la parole.

-Je... Je sais que les sorciers ne font rien sans y trouver leur intérêt, mais... Vous m'avez sauvé la vie...

Olbom se remémora sa rencontre avec Ice, sa captivité avec Mïrt, sa fuite avec la fratrie... Il rit tristement.

-Je n'arrête pas de me faire secourir par des sorciers... D'autres fées que moi en mourraient de honte... En ce qui me concerne, j'en suis plutôt fier. On ne dirait pas que nous sommes en guerre. Alors... Si, merci. Sincèrement, merci.

Il ramassa ses cheveux, les passant derrière son oreille, souriant avec l'embarras de ceux qui se mettent à nu. C'est alors que Storm eut l'idée de faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux ; dire ce qui lui passait par la tête sans se soucier une seconde des conséquences.

-Dooonc... T'es un peu comme notre fée domestique, c'est ça ?

La « fée domestique » s'empourpra. Tel un enfant vexé, telle une diva insultée, le rouquin serra les poings, leva le menton, renifla avec dédain et menaça ;

-Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre.


	21. Chapitre XX

**Chapitre XX**

Olbom se baignait dans le lac, se débarrassant de la crasse qu'il avait accumulée durant son séjour dans les cachots de la Forteresse. Il s'était défait de ses habits qu'il avait lavés et essorés avant de les pendre aux branches les plus basses de l'Arbre de Vie, celles s'avançant, entre autres, au-dessus de la surface aqueuse. Il prenait son temps, non sans frotter énergiquement son corps avec une poignée d'algues. Lorsqu'il s'estima propre, il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea. Il nageait, aussi nu que l'aurait été une sirène alors bizarrement pourvue de jambes.

Il s'enfonça dans l'eau sur une cinquantaine de mètres avant de s'immobiliser. Là où il était, il faisait plus sombre. Le soleil tapait sur le lac et ses nombreux éclats se faisaient peu à peu engloutir par les flots calmes. Le rouquin savait l'obscurité grandissante jusqu'à son frère, puis reine incontestée du sol de sable et de vase. Pas un de ces rayons salvateurs ne parvenait à son aîné. Que cela devait être dur, pour une fée, d'être privée de lumière...

Mais la protestation de plus en plus vive de ses poumons le contraignit à remonter chercher de l'oxygène. Il regagna la rive, s'habilla et se sécha instantanément avec sa magie. Il rejoignit la triplette sorcière qui l'attendait, venant d'embrocher d'autres poissons. Pendant que ceux-ci cuisaient, la fée, qui trouvait le silence pesant, lança la conversation ;

-Les fées... sont des créatures qui pansent les plaies, guérissent les blessures. Il était donc tout à fait naturel qu'elles inventent la magie curative. Mais l'utiliser est délicat. Pour commencer, il faut prendre en compte les affections élémentaires. Par exemple si, à mon retour à Alféa après mes péripéties avec Ice, une fée de l'eau avait tenté de faire entrer en moi une partie de son pouvoir, elle aurait aggravé mon cas, voire m'aurait tué. En revanche, si ça avait été une fée de la nature, ma magie aurait grignoté la sienne plutôt que de l'accepter en soutien. Ainsi, seule une fée d'élément neutre peut réaliser ce que nous appelons un placebo. C'est-à-dire que, dans le cas d'une fée dont le pouvoir est déficient, celle d'élément neutre peut créer une sorte de barrière protectrice pour enrayer toute perte de magie. C'est ce qu'avait placé en moi Lastel, mais ce bouclier a été balayé par les quatre sorcières servant Valeria.

Avant de poursuivre, afin d'illustrer ses futurs propos, Olbom fit naître dans sa paume droite une petite boule de feu qui semblait se débattre et dont des filaments enflammés s'échappaient.

-La magie n'est pas un noyau stable mais quelque chose de fluctuant soumis à des « appels d'air » au travers du réceptacle pouvant alors être considéré comme une fenêtre entrebâillée... La majeure partie de la source reste sagement à l'abri de son hôte mais l'énergie n'est pas une chose qui s'emmagasine sans risques. Ces « appels d'air » sont là pour guider tout surplus en dehors du corps, indépendamment de la volonté de la fée. Quand le pouvoir est à un niveau suffisant, malgré les brides dont il se dépouille en continu, il se reconstitue de lui-même en un ratio positif de gains et pertes. Lorsqu'il est trop faible, le ratio devient négatif et, comme vous devez le savoir, une créature magique vidée de son pouvoir est une créature morte.

Il entoura la boule de feu d'un voile de chaleur, piégeant les filaments à l'intérieur.

-Ainsi, le cocon coupe les voies de fuite du noyau de magie le temps que celui-ci ait assez repris du poil de la bête pour briser l'habitacle étranger et revenir à des flux normaux. Voilà ce qu'est la magie curative. Il est inutile à des fées comme moi de l'apprendre, puisque le parti élémentaire pris contrarie toute rencontre sereine entre le pouvoir du « sauveteur » et celui du « blessé ». De plus, parmi les fées d'élément neutre, peu réussiront à développer cet aspect particulier de leur magie. A ce jour, il n'y a que les fées des gemmes qui soient en mesure d'outrepasser ces restrictions. Certes leur élément est neutre, mais elles sont surtout capables de créer de la magie à partir de l'énergie qu'elles tirent des pierres précieuses. Et cette magie qu'elles créent... Elles peuvent en choisir l'élément. En d'autres termes, les fées des gemmes ne font pas de placebos, du moins quand elles ont à disposition des pierres précieuses ; elles peuvent tout bonnement régénérer la magie de la fée qui en a besoin dans les plus brefs délais.

Il referma son poing, étouffant ses pauvres flammes. On n'aurait trop su dire ce qu'il voyait exactement alors que son regard fixe était chargé d'ombre.

-Jamais je... Jamais aucune fée n'aurait cru... n'aurait pensé... que si nous devons passer par tant de chemins détournés, c'est car notre magie n'est tout bêtement pas la bonne. Que notre pouvoir est bon parce que nous l'avons voulu ainsi mais que sa source demeure mauvaise. Que les personnes les plus aptes à sauver des fées dans l'urgente nécessité de retrouver leur magie sont les sorciers.

Il souffla, comme pour évacuer la tension qui montait en lui.

-Au final, cet arbre... _Ces_ arbres sont la preuve concrète que la destruction de l'un des camps entraînera inéluctablement celle de l'autre. Et alors que l'argument principal, imparable, mettant en évidence l'absurdité de ce conflit qui fait tant de morts est là, sous nos yeux, depuis toujours... Nous nous sommes empêtrés dans notre bêtise bornée...

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Ses paupières battaient furieusement pour retenir ses larmes.

-Quel âge avait Mïrt ?

De ses trois auditeurs qui l'avaient écouté d'une oreille attentive, Storm fut le premier à quitter la réflexion occasionnée par l'exposé pour répondre.

-Douze ans.

-Oh, par Ress..., gémit le rouquin.

Il prit une minute pour ravaler ses sanglots et lover son esprit dans la chaleur réconfortante de sa flamme, puis il revint à la réalité. Les poissons étaient cuits. Le repas fut une histoire sans paroles. Sauf pour Dark. Les pensées de chacun cahotaient, s'embrouillaient. Interrogations, préoccupations, espoir ou abattement ; les sentiments s'entrechoquaient dans les trois crânes. Le sorcier des illusions abandonna rapidement le bruit intérieur de ses frères, mais garda un œil sur la fée. Lorsque tous eurent jeté au feu leurs arêtes, le cadet demanda ;

-Qui est Milo ?

Olbom le dévisagea, abasourdi. Puis il se rappela les explications de Dark quant à son espionnage de Mïrt, de sa compétence à lire les pensées, les souvenirs des gens... Il rougit devant ce viol flagrant de son intimité.

-Sors de ma tête ! S'écria-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas dedans, rétorqua le sorcier avec nonchalance. Je l'effleure à peine. Il n'est pas si aisé de forcer un esprit. Mais ce « Milo » est très présent. Qui est-ce ?

Parce qu'il comptait de toute façon en parler, le rouquin capitula ;

-Il était l'un de mes plus proches amis. D'abord une fée de la musique, il avait atteint l'harmonie. Il a été emprisonné pour avoir cherché à empêcher la guerre. Il est tombé dans le Long Sommeil et n'a pas rouvert les yeux depuis. Il... Il disait que le Mal n'était pas si mauvais, que le Bien n'était pas si bon. Que l'équilibre entre l'Obscurité et la Lumière étudié en Magicophilosophie était plus important encore que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Et que ses forces étaient plus subtilement réparties que ce que l'on croyait. Il disait que si les fées parvenaient à anéantir la sorcellerie, comme elles le désiraient, alors les conséquences seraient terribles. Que les fées finiraient par se battre les unes contre les autres, rongées par leurs ténèbres. Un chaos sans limites s'abattrait sur le monde. Que si les sorciers sortaient vainqueurs, de la même manière, un Âge de lumière commencerait où il n'y aurait plus la place pour le moindre vice. Une utopie qui virerait promptement à la dystopie. « La folie n'est pas fertile, la perfection n'est pas terrestre. » Voilà ce qu'il assurait. Savait-il pour l'existence du second arbre ? Avait-il senti quelque chose et s'était-il hasardé à le clamer sans preuve concrète que ce qu'il avançait était la vérité ? Était-ce juste l'harmonie qui parlait ? Le fait est que, si nous l'avions écouté, cette guerre n'aurait peut-être pas eu lieu, et ainsi Valeria serait toujours hors d'état de nuire. Des centaines de fées et de sorciers vivraient encore... Et Milo chanterait.

La fée du feu, transpirant l'amertume, conclut ;

-Sa seule voix suffisait à éclairer le monde, et nous l'avons fait taire...


	22. Chapitre XXI

**Chapitre XXI**

A la suite de son discours, Olbom alla s'asseoir à l'écart et se mura dans un silence contemplatif. Les genoux ramenés contre le torse, ses bras les entourant, il cessa de réagir aux stimuli de son environnement dans une volonté manifeste de faire comme si plus rien, sinon le paysage telle une peinture figée, n'existait. Son esprit s'était clos, comme emmitouflé dans une épaisse couette de chagrin, à l'image d'un enfant malheureux roulé en boule dans ses draps. Dark n'en tirait plus rien, frôlant à chaque essai de se noyer lui-même dans cette tristesse. Les dernières heures du jour s'écoulèrent ainsi, et les trois frères durent se résoudre à se coucher sans avoir réussi à ramener le rouquin à un état moins alarmant. Mais puisque la nuit portait conseil, qu'ils étaient en lieu sûr et pouvaient bien s'accorder encore un peu de repos, ils laissèrent la fée dans son coin sans plus insister.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, le sorcier des illusions s'éveilla en entendant des murmures. Il vit Ninfea et Olbom qui conversaient à voix basses. Secouant discrètement son aîné, tous deux tendirent alors l'oreille dans le but de saisir quelque chose de l'échange, en vain. Ils finirent par se redresser, attirant l'attention des cachottiers qui mirent un terme à leur discussion. Les sorciers s'approchèrent, Storm dormant toujours à poings fermés, et, d'une mine suspicieuse, requirent un partage des supposés secrets. Ninfea posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule de la fée qui, avec un air dépassé, effondré, raconta ce qui s'était passé entre la mort de Mïrt et le moment où la fratrie l'avait secouru. Son récit aboutit ainsi ;

-Je me retrouve donc avec le poids sur les épaules de devoir détruire le Cercle Noir, empêcher l'ouverture du Relix et ramener la paix entre les fées et les sorciers... De plus, d'après Ninfea, si mon frère n'est toujours pas revenu au lac alors qu'il aurait dû pouvoir faire le chemin inverse en repassant à travers moi, c'est parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la Tour Nuage le retient captif. Et qui sait ce que Valeria lui fait subir...

Ice s'accroupit sans paraître plus atteint que cela par la détresse d'Olbom.

-Faudrait voir à pas oublier que mes frères et moi sommes dans le même bateau que toi.

[... ... ...]

Diaspro courut se réfugier dans la chambre de son amant. Ils murmuraient tous ce qu'il savait déjà, ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. La fée de la flamme du dragon était partie depuis plus d'une semaine... Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle aurait dû être de retour. Elle avait été enfermée, torturée, mise à mort. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les sorciers ne déposent sa tête au bas des remparts. Mais une part du blond refusait de l'admettre. Il se disait que si le rouquin avait dû mourir, il l'aurait senti. Il niait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu Olbom _aussi_.

Il allait se jeter sur le lit lorsque des explosions assourdissantes eurent lieu. Le Sanctuaire en fut entièrement ébranlé et le prince trébucha pour finalement s'écrouler devant la table de nuit. Alors que les chocs continuaient à se produire, la fée des gemmes se releva tant bien que mal et marcha, comme ivre, jusqu'à la fenêtre dont les vitres avaient déjà éclaté. Diaspro passa sur le balcon, enjamba la balustrade et se jeta dans le vide. Tandis qu'il chutait, il ferma les yeux, les mains sur le cœur, les jambes repliées. Il se concentra. En quelques secondes, son corps entier fut recouvert d'une coque de cristal qui gagna en épaisseur. La chrysalide une fois totalement formée, il émana d'elle comme une pulsation avant qu'elle ne se désagrège en éclats minuscules de mille couleurs. Le blond, battant des ailes, resta là, en hauteur, à regarder les barrières magiques d'Alféa encaisser les attaques sorcières.

Toutes les fées et gardiennes sortaient du bâtiment les unes après les autres pour, hallucinées, assister à cette agression d'une violence inouïe. Quand la première barrière, chargée de centaines d'années de magie, vacilla, tous les occupants du Sanctuaire furent simultanément parcourus par le même frisson d'incompréhension. Lorsqu'elle céda, les plus jeunes éléments paniquèrent. L'armée ennemie était à leurs portes. Elle parvenait à faire tomber ces protections qu'on croyait indestructibles. Le prince versa une larme. Que faudrait-il encore pour que les dernières défenses d'Alféa ploient toutes, exposant les remparts à la furie adverse ? Une heure ? Deux ? Ils n'arriveraient jamais à faire évacuer tout le monde à temps... Et même s'ils y parvenaient... Où iraient-ils ?

Alors la fée des gemmes serra les poings ; elle vendrait chèrement sa peau.

[... ... ...]

Lastel se préparait à lancer les représailles, les autres fées accomplies en première ligne avec lui, y compris Fleur qui, en ces circonstances, assurerait autant, sinon mieux, son rôle défensif habituel en se joignant à l'attaque. Les guerrières organisaient l'évacuation sous la direction des Maîtres Griseld et Da Freiy, respectivement responsables de la discipline et de l'étiquette. Les plus jeunes fées servaient d'escorte à la foule de réfugiés. Ceux-ci, guidés par Dame Wizgiz, la leprechaun et professeure d'étude des êtres de la Création, s'enfonçaient dans les souterrains d'Alféa. Malmenés par les secousses répétées, de la terre tombait par mottes plus ou moins solides des plafonds, emplissant l'air d'une poussière étouffante et propageant en chacun la crainte d'être enterré vivant.

Diaspro attendait à la position qu'on lui avait attribuée. Ses ailes, immenses et scintillantes, étaient d'un rouge pareil à celui du sang fraîchement écoulé. Son armure, incomplète, n'abritait qu'un pourcentage négligeable de son corps ; son buste et ses avant-bras. En dehors de cet acier nacré incrusté de pierreries, il portait une longue jupe orangée dont les quatre parties rappelaient sans conteste les pétales d'une fleur de lys. Des gemmes partout dans la chevelure, le blond était d'une beauté resplendissante. Un rêve à lui seul. Un rêve perdu dans un cauchemar d'une envergure aberrante. Le prince, comme beaucoup, priait les Saintes Bâtisseuses ; Ress, Chevonne et Farcelia.

[... ... ...]

La dernière barrière se craquelait. Les lèvres de Leÿ se retroussèrent en une grimace de colère qui dévoila ses dents pointues typiques d'un carnassier aquatique. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait voir toutes les fêlures qui apparaissaient dans le dôme protecteur, mais son instinct de survie aiguisé lui faisait savoir que le moment était proche. Sa face couturée rendait plus effrayante encore son expression tandis qu'il revêtait son armure. Des écailles traversaient sa peau, toujours plus nombreuses et robustes, couvrant celles qu'il possédait déjà au naturel, s'amassant jusqu'à former une seconde peau d'une résistance insoupçonnable. Son armure brillait comme l'océan sous un ciel nocturne où danseraient des aurores boréales. Ses ailes frémissaient de rage.

Fleur, voyant son ami se transformer, en fit de même. Il ouvrit son cœur à son environnement, fit bourgeonner jusqu'à l'air autour de lui. Des fleurs s'épanouirent, flottant, satellites de l'enfant de la nature Mère, portées par le nuage de pollen qui ne faisait que se densifier. Les pistils et étamines se muèrent en lianes qui, prises d'une croissance soudaine, vinrent enlacer le corps qui s'offrait à elles. Quand le vent chassa le pollen et que les fleurs tombèrent, fanées, épuisées, aux pieds de la fée, celle-ci était désormais habillée d'une armure composée d'un méli-mélo de lianes possessives que quelques larges feuilles et pétales essayaient d'esthétiser. Des fleurs avaient poussé dans les tresses de ce qui avait été un enfant sauvage, allant jusqu'à lui sertir le front d'un diadème d'une élégance surprenante. Jardin de senteurs, Fleur était dans son armure comme dans les bras de sa Mère.

Alors ce fut au tour de Lastel. Celui-ci fit quelques moulinets avec son sceptre, le tenant fermement à deux mains, puis en donna un coup sec devant lui. La nébuleuse cracha son gaz, ses poussières interstellaires ; vapeur obscure inspirant autant la curiosité que le respect et la peur. Elle enveloppa le corps de la fée qu'elle changea en ombre vaguement humanoïde avant que la lumière ne transperce les ténèbres. Lastel n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu, mais son aura était plus écrasante que jamais. Son armure d'or tressé d'argent irradiait sous une robe d'une brume presque noire mais étoilée. Le soleil et la lune conféraient au futur Haut-Prêtre leur puissance. Les deux armées avaient les yeux rivés sur sa personne. Dont quatre sorcières perdues dans la masse ennemie. La dernière barrière se rompit.

[... ... ...]

Ninfea, Olbom, Ice, Dark, et Storm tentaient de concevoir ensemble une stratégie lorsqu'un portail identique à celui qui avait permis le sauvetage in extremis du rouquin apparut. Ninfea leur avait déjà expliqué que la créature à l'origine de cette brèche était Lockette, une nymphe comme elle-même pouvait l'être mais qui, contrairement à ses semblables, ne s'était pas fixée à un endroit précis, vagabondant au gré de ses envies, et qui, depuis le début de la guerre, surveillait les abords de Roccaluce. Timide, elle ne s'était pas encore montrée. Jusqu'à cet instant. De petite taille, une bouille enfantine sur le corps d'une jeune fille empêtrée dans un voile pratiquement transparent, elle rougit et se recroquevilla quand les regards des quatre jeunes hommes se posèrent sur elle. Baissant ses prunelles vertes, tirant sur une mèche de ses courts cheveux roses aux reflets violets, elle les informa d'une voix fluette ;

-Je viens d'aller me promener près du Sanctuaire.

Personne ne dit rien. Elle ajouta, plus hésitante encore ;

-Alféa est tombée.


	23. Chapitre XXII

**Chapitre XXII**

Lockette ne pouvait pas ouvrir de portail dans l'enceinte d'un lieu protégé par des barrières magiques, cependant, celles du Sanctuaire ayant été pulvérisées, c'est au milieu des ruines de celui-ci que le rouquin et les trois sorciers débarquèrent grâce à la nymphe. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et la jeune fille se volatilisa dans un cri strident d'horreur. Ice eut le réflexe de tirer son plus jeune frère à lui, ce dernier oubliant même de se débattre. Dark devint aussi pâle qu'un linge. Olbom tourna sur lui-même, cherchant un angle de vue qui aurait rendu le tableau moins affreux. Il n'en trouva pas. Et éclata de rire. C'était désordonné, d'abord dans les tons graves avant de virer vers l'aigu. Jusqu'à l'hystérie. Le rouquin se tenait les côtes, plié en deux. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Ces nerfs avaient enfin lâché.

Alféa, sa maison, l'unique foyer qui lui restait, avait été ravagée. Il n'en subsistait qu'une carcasse, comme si animal colossal s'était écrasé du haut du ciel et était demeuré à crever là. Tout était effondré, éventré. Il ne restait rien. _Rien_. Il n'y avait que des pierres fracassées, des corps et des morceaux de corps éparpillés ou entassés. Des bras, des jambes ressortaient, ensanglantés, distordus, des tas de gravats. Des cages thoraciques avaient été enfoncées par des blocs démesurés. La mort était partout ; elle planait, se gaussait. Il se dégageait de ce théâtre abominable une odeur infernale. Le soleil cuisait les cadavres. Le Sanctuaire avait muté en four dans lequel de drôles d'amuse-gueules se cuisinaient pour on ne savait quelle bestiole épouvantable. Puis le rire de la fée s'étrangla. Elle toussa, tomba, finit à quatre pattes sur le sol, toussa encore, rit de nouveau, hurla longuement. Il fallait bien que ça sorte.

Olbom était ridicule, illégitime dans sa douleur après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, pensait-il. Pourtant, le sorcier des glaces mit celui des orages dans les bras de celui des illusions et vint se pencher sur le rouquin.

-On verra pire.

La fée se redressa, effarée.

-On verra pire, bissa Ice. Si on n'arrête pas Valeria, on verra pire.

Olbom, la gorge nouée, acquiesça. Il se releva, observant encore les alentours. Il s'éloigna de la fratrie, marchant un peu, s'efforçant de souffler, de dissiper l'état de choc pour réfléchir. Il se figea alors, poussant une exclamation incrédule. Il n'y avait pas une seule fée. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Elles avaient forcément été là, présentes, pour combattre et permettre aux réfugiés de fuir ! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas y avoir de pertes dans les rangs d'Alféa ? Son cœur manqua un battement.

-DIASPRO ! S'époumona-t-il subitement. LASTEL !

Il commença à courir, recherchant désespérément des rescapés.

-FLEUR ! LEY !

Rugissant inlassablement les mêmes noms, il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un. Il chuta. _Ils chutèrent_ tous les deux pour se remettre d'aplomb d'un même mouvement. Là, dans sa tunique olivâtre, son pantacourt assorti, sa large ceinture au violet pâle, ses jambes serrées dans des bandages au même titre que ses bras... Aucune blessure majeure, tout juste un peu poussiéreux... Le rouquin lui sauta au cou.

-NECAT ! Louées soient les Saintes ; tu es en vie !

Son ami se laissa étreindre, répliquant sur les notes de la perturbation ;

-J'en ai autant à ton service...

La fée du feu rit, mais cette fois de soulagement.

-C'est une longue histoire !

Néanmoins, elle retrouva bien vite son sérieux.

-Necat... Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? Que-...

Olbom se tut, constatant l'égarement sur les traits de la fée sans pouvoirs.

-Necat ?... Tu... Tu te sens bien ?

-Tu es en vie, répondit simplement son interlocuteur.

-Necat ?...

-Les sorciers. Ils sont venus mourir.

-... Et ? L'invita doucement à continuer le rouquin.

-Ils étaient déjà morts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?...

-Dans leur regard. Il n'y avait rien, rien, rien... Ils sont venus mourir, je te dis, mais ils l'étaient déjà.

Les paupières de Necat papillonnèrent.

-Tu es en vie, Olbom ?

-... Oui. Oui, je suis en vie.

-Moi aussi. Je crois.

-Tu peux en être sûr.

Le jeune homme au crâne rasé soupira et bascula en avant. La fée du feu le rattrapa. Et appela à l'aide.

[... ... ...]

Olbom fit fondre la neige que le sorcier des glaces avait générée pour imbiber un bout de tissu avec l'eau que l'opération donna. Il déposa le tout sur le front de Necat dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Dark et Storm revinrent bientôt.

-Alors ? S'enquirent Ice et le rouquin d'une même voix.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent.

-Avec ce qu'on a découvert, je crois que ce que ton ami a voulu dire, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque suicide. Storm et moi sommes passés de l'autre côté des décombres des remparts... Mes mains à couper qu'il y a plus de la moitié de la population de la Forteresse là-dedans. Pas étonnant ; il en aura fallu, de la magie, pour rompre les défenses du Sanctuaire..., expliqua le cadet avec un dégoût quasiment palpable. Les corps sont marqués par l'épuisement magique ; c'est ça qui les a tués, pour la plupart. Ils ont agonisé et sont morts comme ça aurait pu t'arriver, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais...

Le sorcier des illusions fit jouer un poignard entre ses doigts.

-Dans leur nuque... Ils ont tous une cicatrice d'une forme, comment dire ? Comme une signature magique. De ce que je peux en déduire, l'armée entière devait être contrôlée par un puissant sorcier. _Très_ puissant.

-Un... Ou _une_ très puissante sorcière..., gronda l'aîné. Du genre qui n'aurait pas hésité à sacrifier des centaines de vies pour pénétrer en urgence un lieu précis afin d'y récupérer un objet de grande valeur puisque quelques fuyards risquaient d'en avertir les occupants, leur permettant ainsi de se préparer à repousser l'attaque...

\- « Tu oublieras jusqu'à la définition du libre-arbitre. », cita sombrement Olbom. Mais si elle est véritablement capable d'une telle chose... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisée dès qu'elle a mis les pieds à la Tour Nuage ? Pourquoi pas sur moi, si elle voulait tant me garder ? Pourquoi pas directement à Alféa ? Et ça n'explique pas l'absence de corps de fées. Aussi, la terre n'a pas tremblé, ce qui veut dire que le fragment du Codex du Sanctuaire n'a pas été pris. Et comment l'armée serait-elle arrivée à Alféa en moins de trois jours ? C'est imp-... A moins que Valeria n'ait téléporté tout le monde comme elle l'a fait par deux fois avec Ice et moi, c'est vrai. Mais pour le reste...

Le rouquin ne se fatigua pas à conjecturer ; lorsque Necat, après être revenu à lui, serait un minimum remis de ses émotions, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ces interrogations.


	24. Chapitre XXIII

**Chapitre XXIII**

La fée du feu l'avait affirmé aux sorciers quand ils étaient à Roccaluce ; il aurait été vain de venir immédiatement au Sanctuaire pour parler aux Maîtres et à Lastel. Sans une argumentation musclée, un plan finement détaillé pour vaincre l'ennemi, ils n'auraient qu'obtenu le droit d'être emprisonnés puis exécutés. Si Milo, fée de l'harmonie, avait été puni par ses pairs, comment tous les quatre auraient-ils pu se faire entendre et, mieux encore, s'en tirer ? Il leur avait fallu prendre du temps pour être prêts à parer à toute éventualité...

Mais Olbom ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. S'il avait instamment demandé à Lockette de l'emmener devant les barrières d'Alféa, s'il avait accepté de prendre des risques... Est-ce que sa maison serait maintenant dans un tel état ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu changer la donne ? Il s'en voulait. Il le savait, pourtant. Il connaissait les siens. Jamais ni ses Maîtres ni Lastel n'auraient pardonné à Ice la libération de Valeria, ni au rouquin de n'en avoir pas parlé plus tôt.

Ils auraient pris l'alliance de la Forteresse et de Valeria comme une raison supplémentaire d'exterminer les sorciers. Quant au Cercle Noir... Ils auraient inévitablement conclu que la fée du feu les avait trahis et tentait de les manipuler pour mieux les perdre en inventant cette menace à la dangerosité grotesquement élevée. Mais, lorsqu'Olbom y songeait, sans la fratrie sorcière à ses côtés, certainement aurait-il sottement filé au Sanctuaire comme il l'avait originellement envisagé. Aurait-ce été une meilleure chose ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

Afin d'éviter une quelconque mauvaise rencontre, la fée, son ami inconscient et ses « ennemis-alliés » étaient retournés à Roccaluce grâce à la nymphe. Ils avaient décidé que le lac restait le lieu le plus sûr pour le moment, Valeria n'ayant de toute étrange évidence pas réussi à prendre le morceau du Codex dissimulé à Alféa. Olbom restait au chevet de la fée sans pouvoirs, attendant impatiemment son réveil, fébrile.

[... ... ...]

Necat prit ses distances d'avec le quatuor et récupéra un caillou sur le rivage. Il le lança, comptant les ricochets. Neuf. Minable. Il recommença. Atterré. Il était atterré. Par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Par tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il réfléchissait. A toute allure. Onze. Ridicule. Il n'arrivait à rien. Sept. Il moulinait dans le vide. Quand il perçut la présence de la fée du feu dans son dos, la pierre qu'il venait de jeter s'écrasa dans l'eau sans faire un seul rebond.

-Le combat était perdu d'avance, rapporta-t-il, amer. Nos barrières cédaient les unes après les autres ; les sorciers se tuaient littéralement à la tâche, c'en était insensé. Et comme aucune de mes stratégies n'aurait miraculeusement pu nous octroyer la victoire, comme j'aurais été une gêne plus qu'autre chose, j'ai rejoint l'espace d'évacuation. Sauf que Rivera n'y était pas. Personne ne l'avait vue. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans Milo. Alors je suis remonté, laissant Telma derrière moi. Mais, comme sa gardienne, il était introuvable. Je suis sorti.

L'intellectuel eut une absence puis reprit ;

-La dernière barrière a sauté, et une partie des remparts avec elle. Les sorciers se sont déversés sur nous, le néant dans les yeux. Mais c'était trop facile. Avec les sacrifices qu'avait nécessité la destruction des barrières, le nombre d'entre eux avait été réduit dans de telles proportions... Il n'y avait qu'à concentrer les tirs sur la brèche pour... C'était une vraie boucherie. Mais il se passait autre chose. A ce moment, j'étais loin de pouvoir imaginer quoi... C'est lorsque j'ai vu Dame Palladium surgir à son tour de la brèche, Fleur sur une épaule, Leÿ sous un bras, que j'ai compris que le bataillon en première ligne était en train de se faire décimer. Je suis allé voir de l'autre côté...

Sa voix se fit plus rauque.

-Il y avait un vortex. Les fées du Fer de Lance se faisaient avaler une à une. Et plus d'absorptions se produisaient, plus l'aspiration devenait puissante. Les quatre sorcières qui tenaient ce rituel se nourrissaient de nous... De notre magie. L'arme n'ayant d'impact que sur les fées, Dame Avalon ne subissait aucun de ses terribles effets et s'évertuait à sortir Lastel de là. Quant à moi... Fée, certes, mais fée sans pouvoirs, je ressentais un fort malaise, étais comme plus ou moins assommé, mais je n'étais pas, contrairement aux autres, entraîné par le souffle.

Il passa une main sur son crâne lisse.

-J'ai... J'ai essayé d'aider Maître Faragon. J'ai couru vers lui. Il m'a repoussé, s'est laissé emporter. « J'entends leurs voix » ; ça a été ses derniers mots. Après ça... Il ne me reste que quelques souvenirs épars... Dame Avalon s'envolant, Lastel dans les bras. Moi, me terrant je ne sais plus où, je ne sais combien de temps, et ressortant à tes appels... Rien de plus.

Il s'avança, trempant ses pieds dans l'eau.

-Objectivement, tout est de ta faute. Tu aurais dû faire en sorte de mourir dans ce labyrinthe, avec ce sorcier. Tu aurais dû parler de cette Valeria aux Maîtres. Tu aurais dû, sitôt la santé recouvrée, venir informer le Sanctuaire de l'existence du Cercle Noir. Toutefois... Je sais que mes raisonnements sont souvent trop froids pour être humains. Alors je ne peux rien te reprocher, moi qui, jusqu'à il y a peu, n'avais jamais connu les combats. Je voudrais de traiter de couard, t'insulter sur tous les tons... Mais je ne le peux pas. Un autre jour, peut-être. Pour l'instant... Il faut mettre certaines choses au clair.

[... ... ...]

Le Cercle Noir ne tuait pas, c'était là ce qu'assurait l'intellectuel. Il s'agissait d'une prison. En effet ; puisque tout pouvoir magique voué à appartenir à une créature de chair s'en allait trouver un nouvel hôte quand le précédent mourait, il était inconcevable que les quatre sorcières soient parvenues à stocker tant d'énergie sans les corps réceptacles. De plus, lorsqu'Olbom y avait été exposé, il avait entendu une voix. Et Maître Faragon plusieurs. Si au moment de s'attaquer au rouquin le Cercle Noir ne maintenait captive qu'une seule fée, cela tendrait à expliquer la voix unique ainsi que la faiblesse du vortex à l'instant T. En revanche, plus il détenait de fées, plus il était puissant, et plus il y avait de voix à l'intérieur.

Pour ce qui était de la mésaventure de la fée du feu aux portes de la mort... Ça ne coïncidait pas avec l'état de Lastel, Fleur et Leÿ. Aucun des trois, même après avoir frôlé d'être emporté par le vortex, n'avait ne serait-ce que subi la révocation de son armure. Ils étaient hagards, considérablement affaiblis, mais aucun épuisement magique ne les guettait. Cependant, Olbom était alors sous placebo et ce dernier avait été pulvérisé par l'action du vortex. C'était la perte de celui-ci, bien plus que le rituel de toute façon avorté, qui avait failli provoquer son décès. Quant à l'invincible flamme du dragon, elle s'était cramponnée à son hôte, quitte à renoncer à son lien avec lui, gagnant du temps. La magie était après tout une chose très humaine.

Aussi, pourquoi Valeria avait-elle mis tant de temps à rejoindre la Tour Nuage ? D'après l'apparence de son château, elle avait passé un très long moment dans sa prison. Fatalement les choses étaient-elles très différentes d'à son époque et avait-elle pris le temps d'étudier le terrain. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas usé de sa faculté à contrôler les esprits plus tôt ? Peut-être pour ne pas faire tout de suite étalage de ses atouts..., mais immanquablement pour d'autres raisons aussi. Pourquoi et comment Daphné avait-il soudainement retrouvé sa lucidité, et par conséquent la parole ? Il semblerait que les sorcières du Cercle Noir le connaissaient et qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à une intervention de sa part. L'aîné du rouquin avait sans aucun doute un lien suffisamment étroit avec ces femmes pour que leur attaque contre son cadet lui ait fait comme un électrochoc.

Comment une histoire aussi énorme que celle des deux arbres avait-elle pu être ignorée aussi longtemps ? Comment cela se faisait-il que le fragment du Codex d'Alféa soit toujours en place ? Necat lui-même ne pouvait pas trouver toutes les réponses en claquant des doigts. Le rouquin approcha une main timide de son ami. L'intellectuel cachait avec brio ses émotions, comme toujours. La fée sans pouvoirs paraissait calculer le monde. Olbom se disait que Necat devait juger les sentiments encombrants générés par la perte de son foyer et des siens comme un théorème qu'il lui fallait comprendre pour y appliquer une quelconque formule qui l'en débarrasserait. L'intellectuel esquiva le contact qu'amorçait son ami. Il recommença à faire des ricochets. Quatorze. Pour quelqu'un qui en avait un jour fait soixante-sept, c'était la marque d'un trouble profond. La fée du feu battit en retraite.


	25. Chapitre XXIV

**Chapitre XXIV**

Ils s'étaient tous forcés à manger, en dehors de Necat. Ce dernier poursuivait son manège au bord de l'eau, refusant de s'avouer vaincu par la complexité de la situation. Olbom était pourtant fermement décidé à attendre que l'intellectuel veuille bien leur dire quelle était la marche à suivre. Les sorciers étaient sceptiques et inquiets. Ils ne tenaient pas rester éternellement au même endroit ; protection de Roccaluce ou non, plus les heures passaient, moins ils étaient tranquilles, comme si Valeria pouvait à tout moment apparaître sur la rive opposée. L'inactivité ne faisait que gonfler leur anxiété alors que le rouquin patientait sans faire preuve d'aucun stress.

-J'ai confiance en Necat. Il viendra bientôt nous annoncer le fruit de ses dernières réflexions et nous montrera quel chemin emprunter. Il raisonne plus efficacement que quiconque en ce monde, argua la fée du feu lorsqu'Ice vint une nouvelle fois se plaindre du temps que celle sans pouvoirs mettait à sortir de son mutisme.

Ce n'est malgré tout qu'au crépuscule que Necat vint faire les cent pas devant eux.

-Ce qu'a pu nous dire Milo n'avait aucun sens, n'est-ce pas ? Prit-il aussitôt Olbom à parti. Et je pensais qu'il avait de bout en bout inventé cette histoire apocalyptique parce qu'il essayait désespérément de nous faire renoncer à la guerre. Or, maintenant, je crois qu'il est possible qu'en atteignant l'harmonie, Milo se soit retrouvé en position de comprendre d'où provenait réellement sa magie et donc de déceler la présence du second arbre.

Jusque-là, les hypothèses étaient les mêmes que celles qu'avait pu faire le rouquin, mais celui-ci attendait de voir jusqu'où pouvaient bien aller les explications de son ami.

-Il ne nous a pas parlé de sa découverte, te rends-tu compte, Olbom ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait que s'il nous avait dévoilé l'existence de l'Arbre de Mort, certainement aurions-nous tenté de le détruire. Toutefois, l'harmonie passe par la parfaite balance en toute chose. Un monde dépeuplé ou des fées ou des sorciers n'aurait rien d'équilibré, et donc de viable. Là encore, pourquoi ? Parce que nous avons besoin les uns des autres. Pas par simple principe abstrait comme nous l'apprenons...

L'intellectuel se tut brusquement, grinça des dents et se corrigea.

-Comment nous _l'apprenions_ au Sanctuaire, mais littéralement. Les fées se nourrissent de l'énergie du Mal qu'elles seules sont capables de changer en Bien. Et les sorciers se nourrissent de l'énergie du Bien qu'eux seuls sont capables de changer en Mal. C'est un cycle dont les arbres ne font que disperser les graines. Quand celles-ci germent, elles provoquent l'épanouissement de la nature féerique, en d'autres termes la propension de l'individu à faire le bien, ou sorcière, la propension de l'individu à faire le mal, en contraste avec la nature de leur source, mauvaise pour les fées, bonne pour les sorciers, l'équilibre perdurant alors jusque dans le corps même des réceptacles. Après tout, si la Lumière ne peut briller que dans l'Obscurité, il est logique que ce soit un hôte « impur » qui accueille une graine bénéfique, et vice versa.

La fée sans pouvoirs se gratta le sourcil gauche, signe qu'elle cherchait ses mots.

-Nous ne serions pas en mesure de vivre les uns sans les autres. Sans l'ennemi héréditaire, nos existences seraient vides de sens et nous le ressentirions cruellement. Nous nous efforcerions de _palier_ à ce manque. D'où les propos de Milo. Les deux arbres régulent l'un l'autre leur énergie, si nous en ôtons un, celle du second double. Par exemple, si nous enlevions l'Arbre de Vie, l'Arbre de Mort donnerait des graines bien trop fertiles qui auraient pour effet de pousser les hôtes à s'évertuer de remplacer la source disparue. Puisque qu'il n'y aurait plus de fées pour faire le bien, ceux censés être des sorciers le feraient à leur place, mais mal car d'une façon extrême. Ainsi nous avons _besoin_ de nos querelles, mais pas d'un conflit sanglant qui ne fait que dispenser d'inutiles souffrances.

Necat cessa enfin de creuser sa tranchée et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

-Voilà pourquoi Milo s'est tu. Parce que nous n'étions pas prêts à entendre cela. Parce que les risques que nous ne prenions une décision plus effroyable encore qu'entrer en guerre contre les sorciers étaient trop grands. Voilà pourquoi tous ceux avant lui ayant pu avoir connaissance de la vérité sur le sous-sol de l'Arbre de Vie n'en ont rien dit non plus. Et dans ce cas, pourquoi Ninfea t'a-t-elle tout raconté, à toi comme aux trois sorciers ? Car, justement, vous étiez ensemble. Car ils voulaient te sauver la vie. Car, pour la première fois depuis on ne sait combien de temps, une fée et des sorciers avaient choisi l'alliance plutôt que le combat.

Les prunelles de la fée du feu et celles du sorcier des glaces se cherchèrent par réflexe. Ice rompit bien vite le contact, agacé par on n'aurait trop su dire quoi.

-Fantastique. Et ça nous avance à quoi, de savoir tout ça ?

Olbom fronça les sourcils.

-Parle-lui sur un autre ton, ordonna-t-il.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Tu as cru que notre partenariat de circonstance m'avait fait pousser des ailes ?

Le rouquin, quoiqu' indigné par cette froideur subitement décuplée, ne trouva rien à répondre et se rapprocha de son ami.

-Que faisons-nous, alors ? Demanda-t-il à l'intellectuel.

-Nous devons rejoindre Lastel, évidemment.

-Mais nous ignorons où il se trouve...

-Je peux peut-être aider..., fit une petite voix tandis que la fée du feu sentait un corps menu se coller à son dos.

Olbom ne se retourna pas, comprenant que Lockette ne faisait que se cacher comme elle pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea-t-il posément.

-Je... J'ai comme un sixième sens qui me permet de m'orienter... Mais il ne dépend pas de ma volonté... Parfois il reste muet, parfois il m'induit en erreur, alors je...

-Tu parles d'un pouvoir de merde ! Ricana Storm.

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de la défendre que l'autre fée le questionnait ;

-C'est la nymphe des portails dont tu m'as parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que nous y sommes, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas fait ta messagère pour Alféa, puisque tu estimais que mieux valait ne pas y aller toi-même ?

-Si le Sanctuaire m'avait considéré comme un traître, et elle comme mon alliée, quel sort lui aurait été réservé, à ton avis ?

Necat acquiesça, n'ajoutant rien. L'attention générale se porta de nouveau sur la jeune fille, ou plutôt sur la fée du feu qui la dissimulait. Lockette révéla donc ;

-Nous devrions attendre ici...

-Lastel serait en route pour Roccaluce ? S'étonna Olbom.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est quelqu'un qui arrive, ou si quelque chose de particulier doit se passer. Je dis juste que nous devrions attendre encore..., le détrompa la nymphe.

-Et comme ça, si elle se plante..., gronda Ice.

-Elle ne se plante _pas_ ! S'énerva le rouquin.

Celui-ci avait sa main droite sur son cœur et son bras gauche retombait de façon à ce que la jeune fille puisse glisser ses doigts sur son poignet, ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de faire. Alors que le sorcier s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec encore un peu plus d'agressivité, l'intellectuel coupa court à la dispute en commentant la situation ;

-Félicitations, Olbom. Tu as tissé des liens.

-Il a quoi ? Cracha Ice.

-Tissé des liens, répéta la fée sans pouvoirs. C'est-à-dire qu'il a trouvé _la_ nymphe qui est faite pour lui ; son âme sœur.

-Son amoureuse, quoi, traduisit le sorcier des orages.

-Non. Tu confonds l'âme sœur et l'âme convergente. L'âme sœur est l'unique _amie_ de cœur prédestinée que tous n'ont pas la chance de rencontrer. L'âme convergente est une personne qui élève volontairement son amour à un stade d'attachement surpuissant et irréversible sans qu'aucune force supérieure y ait joué le moindre rôle.


	26. Chapitre XXV

**Chapitre XXV**

C'était une heure ou deux avant que le jour ne se lève ; trois personnes marchaient péniblement vers leur destination. Elles étaient presque arrivées. Normalement, elles auraient dû toucher au but durant la soirée précédente, mais elles avaient fait un détour afin d'esquiver d'éventuelles rencontres indésirables. Leurs pauses avaient été rares et maigres. Dans la nuit encore sombre, une Orsolaire éclairait leurs pas. Cette pierre, pourtant, cessait de briller sitôt arrachée à son gisement… A moins qu'une fée des gemmes ne soit dans les parages. Aussi Diaspro ouvrait-il la voie tandis que Skylia suivait, Milo dans les bras. Ils étaient harassés, et l'atmosphère était pesante. Cependant, une brèche apparut devant eux. Ils se figèrent. Elle donnait sur l'îlot de Roccaluce, et ce ne fut rien de moins qu'Olbom qui la traversa, une boule de feu flottant au-dessus de lui. Une minute, personne ne sut quoi dire, puis le rouquin se lança dans de brefs et hésitants renseignements.

-Notre sentinelle a remarqué un point de lumière dans les ténèbres ; elle nous a réveillés et… et j'ai envoyé ma nymphe, invisible et immatérielle, voir ce dont il s'agissait. Lorsqu'elle… Lorsqu'elle m'a rapporté l'apparence de ce qui approchait, j'ai requis la création d'un portail pour… Enfin… Je… Quand j'ai appris pour Alféa, je… J'ai tant craint que tu fasses partie des fées capturées, je…

-Je t'aime, l'interrompit le blond, comme halluciné.

L'Orsolaire tomba à ses pieds et il se jeta en avant, encadrant le visage de la fée du feu de ses mains tremblantes et le couvrant de baisers.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Non, le prince n'avait pas peur que celui qu'il avait en face de lui ne soit qu'un imposteur. Son cœur battait la chamade ; il le reconnaîtrait même les yeux fermés. Il trouva les lèvres d'Olbom, les ravagea. Il était vivant. Là, sa chaleur, son odeur… La vigueur de son étreinte. Il n'était plus question de fatigue, de guerre… Plus rien n'avait d'importance, sinon ce corps contre le sien et auquel il pourrait se donner sans honte dans l'heure malgré les témoins. Il révoqua son armure. De l'autre côté de la brèche, Dark avait posé les mains sur les yeux de son jeune frère qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir le droit de voir ce qui se passait. Necat toussota. Les deux autres fées l'ignorèrent superbement. Lockette, cramoisie, tapota l'épaule du rouquin.

-Je ne t-tiendrai p-pas le p-portail indéfiniment…, signala-t-elle.

La fée du feu, réagissant enfin, repoussa son amant et le tira à travers la brèche, invitant la guerrière à en faire de même. Une fois le portail refermé, alors que les nouveaux venus se crispaient à la vue de la fratrie dont la scène précédente les avait détournés, Olbom fit les présentations.

-Diaspro, Skylia, voici des sorciers sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Ice, Dark, Storm, voici Diaspro, mon âme convergente, et Skylia, ma gardienne, ainsi que… Que Milo, la fée dont je vous ai déjà parlé.

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les fraîchement débarqués et la fratrie se considérèrent avec autant de méfiance que d'hostilité. Mais une voix n'appartenant à aucun d'entre eux désamorça la situation.

-Oh, il est trop mignon ! On dirait un mouton !

Tous se tournèrent vers la guerrière dont une veine grossissait de façon inquiétante sur sa tempe. Bientôt, les regards tombèrent sur une poupée de chiffon qui gigotait à sa ceinture. Notant qu'on l'avait enfin remarquée, cette dernière, toute déformée car durement serrée entre la hanche de la jeune femme et la pièce de cuir, leur fit signe avec son bras dépourvu de main.

-Bonjour Olbom ! Bonjour Necat !

C'est un silence qui la salua, dépité pour le premier susnommé, neutre pour le second.

-Eh bien quoi ? On ne me présente pas ? S'enquit innocemment l'objet qui aurait dû être inanimé.

Le rouquin se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Certes, si…, grogna-t-il. Ice. Dark. Storm. Voici Francis, une autre fée.

Les trois frères ne dirent rien, mais le doute se lisait clairement sur leurs traits. Puis le sorcier des illusions se renfrogna à son tour.

-Vous vous payez notre tête ? Ce truc n'a pas d'esprit dans lequel entrer. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait seulement être _vivant_?

-Parce que « ce truc », répliqua l'intellectuel, n'est pas son véritable corps. Francis est capable de prendre possession des poupées qu'il crée. Bien entendu, à nombre réduit ; pas plus de deux ou trois à la fois, mais la distance le séparant d'elles important peu.

-C'est comme ça que je peux rester en contact avec papa et maman ! Se vanta le réceptacle.

Et qu'il était intensément perturbant d'entendre une voix provenir d'un doudou grossièrement cousu avec un pauvre coup de fusain pour toute bouche. Les fées soupirèrent de concert.

-Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta « présence », s'informa celle sans pouvoirs.

-Oh, oui ! C'est tout bête ! Je, enfin, pas vraiment moi puisque je combattais, mais je veux dire ; ma poupée faisait le tour du Sanctuaire, histoire de s'assurer que personne n'était bloqué nulle part à cause d'un effondrement ou autre, lorsqu'elle a croisé Diaspro, Skylia et Rivera qui fuyaient, emportant Milo avec eux. J'ai pas réfléchi ; je me suis agrippé au bas de la jupe de Diaspro pour les suivre et… tadaaa !

La petite chose rayonnait. Autant qu'un jouet avec des boutons dépareillés pour prunelles pouvait le faire.

-Et où es-tu, là, exactement ? Continua Necat.

-Mon corps de chair ? Dans les souterrains, avec Lastel et tous ceux qui ont pu échapper au vortex.

-Mais sais-tu quand, où, et comment vous allez remonter ? Les tunnels sont trop anciens et la cartographie largement incomplète ; ils n'ont toujours été déclarés que comme un ultime recours et un dangereux pari. Personne n'en est jamais revenu après s'y être aventuré trop loin.

-Non, on avance à l'aveugle. Même les fées de la nature ne parviennent pas à se repérer. On ne trouve rien à manger, à peine à boire. Plus ça va plus on s'enfonce. De temps en temps, on voit des cristaux étranges ; ils mettent mal à l'aise les fées des gemmes. Quant aux fées des astres, elles s'évanouissent les unes après les autres. On doit œuvrer en permanence afin d'éviter que la panique se répande chez les réfugiés. On ne peut pas faire marche arrière ; la destruction d'Alféa a provoqué l'affaissement de centaines de tonnes de terre. On s'épuiserait en vain à vouloir déblayer. J'y pense, il faut que j'annonce à Lastel pour nous ?

L'intellectuel ne chercha même pas à connaître l'opinion de la fée du feu ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Pour lui dire que se sont réunis à Roccaluce des sorciers, ce qu'il jugera être un traître, et des fuyards ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit une idée qui mérite une quelconque exploitation. En revanche, il va falloir décider en vitesse d'une marche à suivre. Mais avant toute chose, nos deux groupes ont un rapport à faire, ce me semble.

Olbom et Diaspro approuvèrent gravement. La fratrie assistait à l'échange sans oser intervenir, mais demeurant sur ses gardes. Le rouquin fut celui qui résuma comment il en était arrivé là. Skylia contint toute réaction puisque qu'en tant que gardienne elle se devait d'être toujours du côté de sa fée, et le blond parce qu'en être l'âme convergente lui conférait une foi inébranlable en son amant. Francis, lui, n'eut rien à réprimer ; il ne percevait pas quel problème il pouvait y avoir, ni où. Puis le prince prit le relais.

-J'étais parti pour me battre ; je voulais en découdre. Toutefois, j'ai rapidement compris que toute résistance contre cet assaut suicidaire insensé était vouée à l'échec et je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'avais dit de faire si les événements venaient à mal tourner. J'ai profité que toute l'attention soit tournée vers les remparts afin de m'éclipser et aller récupérer Skylia dans l'espace d'évacuation. Ensemble, nous sommes remontés chercher Rivera et Milo. Le Sanctuaire était encerclé ; il était impossible de partir, à moins d'une percée miraculeuse dans les lignes ennemies. Pour se faire, nous avions autant besoin de l'effet de surprise que d'une puissance démesurée…

-Et Rivera vient de Kharnacie…, souffla la fée sans pouvoirs, tandis que son hypothèse sur la raison de l'absence de la guerrière se confirmait.

-Oui… Elle s'est sacrifiée…

Alors qu'Olbom venait caresser la joue de Diaspro pour le soutenir vis-à-vis des souvenirs qui devaient l'assaillir, le sorcier des glaces vocalisa son effarement et celui de ses cadets.

-Eh, minute ! Vous engagez des Kharnaciennes, maintenant ?! Mais vous avez un sérieux pète au casque, ma parole !


	27. Chapitre XXVI

**Chapitre XXVI**

Ils étaient regroupés autour d'une carte dessinée sur le sol par Necat. Le plan était le suivant ;

Il était impératif de mettre Milo à l'abri, or, le dernier endroit allié aux défenses magiques suffisamment importantes était Avalon, le royaume dont le palais était à une cinquantaine de jours de voyage en ligne droite et dont le blond était le prince. Lockette était en mesure de massivement écourter la durée du trajet ; cumulés ou non, elle pouvait parcourir, via ses portails, quinze jours de distance. Une fois cette limite atteinte, elle devait dormir jusqu'au lendemain pour se recharger. Il avait donc été décidé qu'elle ouvrirait un premier portail vers le Centre-Est de Zenith, puis se reposerait. Un deuxième vers le premier port d'Eraklyon, dormirait encore. Un troisième vers le second port d'Eraklyon, suivi aussitôt d'un dernier vers le port d'Avalon. Elle se reposerait une nouvelle fois puis repartirait en sens inverse afin d'attendre le rouquin à Roccaluce. L'aller-retour prendrait ainsi moins d'une semaine.

De leur côté, la fée du feu et les trois frères se rendraient à la Fontaine Rouge dont l'accès aux souterrains était supposé encore praticable. Avec Francis pour guide, ils s'appliqueraient à retrouver les survivants d'Alféa et à leur faire regagner la surface, sachant que rester trop longtemps sous terre leur ferait peu à peu perdre leurs pouvoirs. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative ; il leur fallait sauver l'armée, dont Lastel. Les soldats d'Avalon et les nombreuses mais juvéniles fées des gemmes qui peuplaient l'île ne tiendraient jamais contre une attaque de Valeria. Et ce, même en obtenant le support inespéré des mers d'Andros.

-Faut-il vraiment déjà nous quitter alors que nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver ?…, s'attrista Diaspro, du bout des lèvres.

Olbom glissa délicatement ses doigts dans les boucles blondes tandis qu'il répondait à la mine préoccupée de son amant par une expression compatissante.

-Il serait absurde d'envoyer les sorciers pour servir d'escorte à Milo, et je ne saurais me résoudre à laisser quiconque assumer mon rôle dans ce partenariat. Skylia et Necat sont de merveilleux combattants, néanmoins, la présence d'une fée dotée de magie ne sera pas de trop. Qui de mieux placé alors pour les accompagner que l'héritier du trône du royaume qu'il leur faudra rejoindre ? De plus, je devrai expliquer à Lastel comme à nos Maîtres le pourquoi de l'aide de nos ennemis ; ils seront en colère. C'est à moi et à nul autre d'essuyer les conséquences de mes actes. Je préfère que tu sois loin d'eux lorsque cela adviendra. Qui sait jusqu'où ils seraient prêts à aller ?…

-Et ceci est censé me rassurer ?…, gémit presque le prince.

-J'aimerais pouvoir demeurer avec toi, mais c'est inenvisageable, éluda le rouquin. Pardonne-moi…

Les deux fées s'étreignirent et le benjamin de la fratrie commença à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds afin de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Dark. Celui-ci marmonna.

-Je t'entends _penser_ , Storm. Inutile de vocaliser.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi ou je te frappe.

Le plus petit, boudeur, grommela.

-Bien, reprit l'intellectuel. Désormais que tout est décidé, il est temps de passer à l'action.

-Oh non, crâne d'œuf, tacla immédiatement Ice. Y'a une Kharnacienne qui se balade tranquillement sur un territoire que je dois traverser, et tu t'imagines que je vais gentiment y consentir ? Je tiens à ma vie.

-Tu sais former des créatures volantes, non ? Si tu l'aperçois, tu décolles, point.

-Si seulement j'ai le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne déploie son aura et ne me dépouille de ma magie. C'est une _Kharnacienne_. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Zenith a érigé une gigantesque muraille surveillée jour et nuit sur la frontière anarchique ! Les Kharnaciennes sont-… !

-C'est assez ! S'en mêla la fée du feu, s'étant détachée de celle des gemmes. Si tu veux partir te cacher quelque part en Linphea, ne t'en prive surtout pas ! Personne ne vous contraint, tes frères et toi, à nous suivre ! Unis, nous serons plus solides, mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'abandonner si c'est là la solution que tu trouves la meilleure ! Quoi qu'il en soit, fais ton choix, et fais-le vite, car nous ne savons combien de temps Francis sera encore capable d'habiter sa poupée ! Chaque minute l'emmène plus profondément sous terre et nous rapproche du moment où, à leur tour, ses pouvoirs s'assoupiront !

[… … …]

Avec ses deux mètres bien tassés, Francis était la plus grande fée du Sanctuaire. Somnolant en cours, jouant durant les entraînements, il n'avait que sommairement développé sa musculature. Ses maints écarts au strict règlement d'Alféa lui avait valu un bon paquet de corrections diverses et variées. Parmi elles, de réguliers coups de ciseaux dans ses mèches brunes ainsi constamment saturées d'épis. Du miel, ses iris avaient la teinte, ses sourires la douceur, ses rires la saveur. Sa peau légèrement caramélisée en tenait l'odeur. A la fois bouffon et saltimbanque, il portait des vêtements tantôt amples, tantôt moulants, pourvus de couleurs vives et multiples, aux motifs abondants. Tous les enfants qui l'avaient pu s'étaient réunis autour de cette fée à l'énergie si positive. Certains larmoyaient encore parfois, d'autres ne cessaient de l'interroger. Dans le feu de l'action, le marmot d'âme dévoila bêtement au détour d'une énième salve de questions ;

-Ne vous en faites pas ! Olbom est en route et il va nous tirer de là !

A quelques pas devant lui, on fit volte-face, sidéré par les propos tenus.

[… … …]

 _Avoir_ une âme convergente, ce n'était pas pareil qu'en _être_ une. On pouvait _avoir_ plusieurs âmes convergentes, mais on ne pouvait soi-même l' _être_ qu'une unique fois. Devenir l'âme convergente d'une personne pouvait conduire au bonheur le plus intense comme au malheur le plus insoutenable. Le rouquin avait une affection toute particulière pour Diaspro, cependant, il n'en était pas amoureux. Il avait simplement accepté les sentiments du blond à son égard, souhaitant le chérir tant qu'il le pourrait. Mais même si son cœur avait pleinement appartenu au prince… Il n'aurait pu aller jusqu'à lui faire don de son âme.

Son amant, de par son statut, serait un jour astreint de prendre une épouse et d'assurer avec elle la continuité de la lignée royale. La fée du feu se disait souvent que, quelque part, celle des gemmes avait été inconsciente de lui faire ce présent d'une inestimable valeur. Un avenir commun était inconcevable, et quand l'inévitable séparation surviendrait, être une âme convergente deviendrait un fardeau abominable. En d'autres termes, un tel don de soi requérait un courage qui faisait défaut à Olbom. Lui qui avait déjà connu la douleur que représentait la perte d'êtres chers… Comment pourrait-il admettre de s'offrir corps et âme à quelqu'un qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, finirait par disparaître ?

« Lâche » était le mot qui le définissait le mieux alors que d'autres fées, parmi même ses amis, avaient pris le risque les yeux fermés, ignorant la détresse qu'elles connaîtraient tôt ou tard. Diaspro avait osé. Fleur aussi. Et lui demeurait en proie au doute, à la peur, à la honte… Ressentirait-il un matin assez d'amour pour un être au point de désirer dépendre de lui jusque dans son essence la plus intime ? Ou bien resterait-il à jamais en retrait, refusant d'aller aussi loin que cette vie le lui permettait pourtant ? Il était le seul à qui le blond accordait un traitement de faveur, considérant les autres, tous ceux qu'il ne craignait pas, avec un dédain ou un dégoût de façade. Il n'y avait qu'avec le rouquin qu'il se révélait… La fée du feu en était si touchée… Mais pour qui elle-même renoncerait-elle à cette force qu'elle s'était convaincue de posséder ? Dans quels bras ? Elle brûlait de le découvrir…

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN MOUTON ! Rugit le sorcier des orages en broyant le corps mou du jouet.

-Bêêê ! Adorable ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir mettre mes mains dans tes cheveux ! S'extasia le réceptacle.

-DANS TES RÊVES, ABRUTI !

-Tu es tellement chou quand tu t'énerves !

-RAAAH ! JE VAIS FOUDROYER CE TRUC !

-Non, Storm…, interféra Dark. On en a besoin… D'ailleurs, passe-le moi.

-NON ! AVANT JE LUI ARRACHE LA TÊTE !

-C'est précisément parce qu'elle commence à pendouiller bizarrement que je veux que tu me confies cette chose. Si elle s'abîme trop, la connexion pourrait bien se rompre.

-Point pour l'illusionniste, hi hi ! S'amusa l'objet qui atterrit donc bientôt dans les pattes du cadet de la fratrie.

D'abord les habits du benjamin -qui avait une spectaculaire aptitude pour les mettre en pièces-, puis les chairs de l'aîné -fatalement, lorsqu'on se battait pratiquement torse nu-, et maintenant des doudous pour fée… Il ferait tout aussi bien de se reconvertir dans la couture, songea-t-il tandis qu'il avait sorti fil et aiguille d'une de ses poches, réparant habilement les dégâts infligés à la poupée.


	28. Chapitre XXVII

**Chapitre XXVII**

Fleur avait de nouveau tâté du fouet. De larges et profondes entailles décoraient affreusement son dos, ses paupières papillonnant avec fièvre tandis qu'il gémissait, au bord de l'inconscience. Messire Afelio, l'infirmier, aurait aisément pu guérir ces blessures, mais les règles étaient ce qu'elles étaient ; les punitions de ce type devaient durer jusqu'à marquer, que jamais la fée sanctionnée n'oublie la honte provoquée par le châtiment public ayant alors valeur d'exemple, et encore moins la souffrance ni les risques encourus en cas de désobéissance. Bien sûr, on ne laissait aucune infection se développer et, passé le délai indiqué, des soins étaient mis en place mais… Krystal détestait cela.

Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il usait de sa magie réparatrice sur ceux dans le besoin… Sans en avoir tout à fait averti ses Maîtres. Le brun bénéficiait ainsi régulièrement de ses talents. C'est avec la naïveté de l'enfance que la fée guérisseuse s'imaginait que ses petites magouilles passaient inaperçues. Toutefois, évidemment, les adultes n'étaient pas dupes. Entre la régénération étrangement accélérée de Fleur pour son jeune âge, et les compétences grimpant en flèche de Krystal… Il n'était pas difficile de faire le lien. Pourtant, ses agissements étaient surprenamment demeurés sans conséquences.

L'infirmerie était une pièce de grande dimension, d'une propreté impeccable, aux lits étroits mais nombreux et moelleux. Une imposante bibliothèque était accolée à un mur, ainsi qu'un gigantesque meuble vitré contenant des centaines de potions ; la réserve personnelle de messire Afelio. Une porte non loin donnait sur le couloir menant à la salle d'opération, tout aussi vaste, et pleine d'instruments en tous genres. Une autre, dans un renfoncement, s'ouvrait sur un escalier qui descendait -la température avec lui- jusqu'à la morgue.

On en jaillit, claquant la porte, tandis que la fée guérisseuse était penchée sur le dos ensanglanté de celle de la nature, le front trempé de sueur. C'était Olbom, les yeux révulsés, les joues baignées de larmes. Il se figea au milieu de la pièce, bras ballants, tête basse, respiration sifflante. Muet. Krystal, que l'état de son camarade inquiétait, quitta momentanément Fleur afin d'avancer prudemment vers le rouquin.

-Olbom ?…, l'appela-t-il timidement. Olbom ?

Il voulut prendre la main de la fée du feu, en signe de réconfort, mais à peine l'avait-il effleurée qu'il recula en poussant une exclamation de douleur. Il s'était brûlé. Sa peau cloquait déjà. Il se mit à sangloter.

-Tu… Tu m'as fait mal ! S'écria-t-il en cherchant vainement à employer ses pouvoirs sur lui-même. Tu entends ?! Tu m'as fait mal !

Mais Olbom ne semblait pas y prêter la moindre attention. Ce fut au tour de Lastel d'apparaître. Il avait les prunelles humides et la face déformée par les émotions multiples qu'il réprimait vaillamment. Il était blême. Autant que le rouquin. Il portait comme il pouvait son sceptre bien trop grand et lourd pour lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Ils n'étaient _tous_ que des enfants.

-Tu devrais partir, Krystal. Messire Afelio et Maître Faragon remonteront bientôt, prévint le blond.

-Mais… Mais ma main elle… J'ai mal !

Le regard noir que lui valut sa plainte lui fit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le lendemain, il apprit, comme tout le monde, l'assassinat de la famille d'Olbom. Et celui-ci, pendant de longs mois, ne laissa plus personne le toucher. Quiconque s'y osait finissait avec des meurtrissures impossibles à faire disparaître. La fée guérisseuse l'avait appris à ses dépens ; on nommait toute brûlure infligée par la flamme dont le rouquin était dépositaire du pouvoir la « Morsure du Dragon ». Jamais elle ne guérissait. _Jamais_.

Et, à présent, dans ces souterrains, Krystal examinait sa main bandée de feuillages souples et anesthésiants que le brun lui changeait toutes les semaines. La protection commençait à se flétrir. La fée guérisseuse leva les yeux vers celle de la nature qui l'observait avec culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute…, lui sourit Krystal. Nous perdons tous nos pouvoirs.

-Peut-être, mais… Il n'y a pas que ça. Si tu n'étais pas venu pour moi, ce jour-là, tu n'aurais pas été blessé…

La fée guérisseuse rit doucement et sa main mutilée vint saisir celle de Fleur. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent aussitôt.

-J'y ai été parce que je le voulais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable des décisions que j'ai pu prendre indépendamment de ta volonté, assura Krystal avant de sceller pudiquement leurs lèvres.

Néanmoins, avec le brun, rien ne restait chaste bien longtemps. Il fallut le recadrer. Le groupe avait fait une pause et ils s'étaient dégoté une sorte de niche dans la paroi du tunnel, histoire de s'isoler un peu, mais ce n'était rien de très intime non plus. La fée guérisseuse attrapa bien vite le poignet de cette main aventureuse qui s'apprêtait à passer sous le bas de son court chiton lavande liseré de blanc à la chlamyde assortie.

-Fleur… On pourrait nous voir. Et nous entendre, gronda-t-il gentiment.

-Quelle importance ?…, grogna l'autre jeune homme.

-Il y a des choses que je ne partage pas, et tu le sais…

Krystal, à cheval sur son amant, celui-ci en tailleur, pencha la tête, ses longs cheveux au rose pâle cascadant sur son épaule la moins couverte. Ses iris, d'un vert agrume tirant très subtilement vers le jaune, étincelaient d'une patience infinie, et même d'un certain amusement.

-Alors, l'animal, vas-tu être sage ?

A cette remarque, le brun afficha un air complice. Il porta à sa bouche la main de la fée guérisseuse et y appliqua un baiser.

-Si je l'étais, tu n'aurais plus de raison de t'occuper de moi.

Krystal gloussa et l'embrassa encore.

-Tu racontes des bêtises !

Puis, l'expression subitement soucieuse, il lui caressa le ventre.

-Quoi qu'il advienne dans ces souterrains, je t'en prie ; faisons que rien ne puisse nous séparer. Si je dois mourir, je veux que ce soit dans tes bras.

-Krystal, ne dis p-…

-Jure-le moi, Fleur.

Après un pesant silence, la fée de la nature obtempéra dans un soupir.

-Je te le jure… Tu mourras dans mes bras, même si je dois te tuer de mes mains pour ça…

Son amant retrouva sa sérénité.

-Merci, mon amour.

La fée guérisseuse se leva alors, réajustant les lanières montantes de ses sandales de cuir, ainsi que la cordelette qui servait de ceinture à sa tunique. Elle sortit de leur « cachette » et Fleur la rejoignit, lui susurrant malgré tout à l'oreille ;

-J'ai envie de toi…

-Mets-nous à l'abri et tu pourras profiter de moi tant qu'il te plaira, promit Krystal.

Ce dernier ramassa le manteau d'Heliana et le tendit au brun qui s'en revêtit clairement à contrecœur. Enfin, les réciproquement convergentes se fixèrent un instant avant de s'enlacer. Elles furent cependant perturbées par une vague de murmures affolés. Une voix tonitrua bientôt ;

-Creuseurs de ciel, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Mains sur la tête et à genoux !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : WOF a accepté de dessiner du OlbomxDiaspro ! Je vous invite à filer voir son œuvre ******-lien sur mon blog-**! :3**


	29. Chapitre XXVIII

**Chapitre XXVIII**

En chemin, Ice avait fléché à vue toutes les bestioles comestibles et faciles à transporter qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Les gelant et ficelant, il avait ainsi constitué une bonne grappe de gibier qu'il avait jetée sur son épaule. Leur stock de nourriture était prêt ; Olbom n'aurait qu'à gérer de la cuisson. Oh, ce serait bien sûr une tout autre paire de manches lorsqu'ils seraient privés de leurs pouvoirs mais, pour le moment, la méthode était viable. Le rouquin était d'ailleurs en train de préparer le repas, la mine sombre. Bien qu'ils aient atteint la Cité sans encombre, la vision des cadavres en voie de décomposition des gardiennes tombées lors de l'attaque de la Tour Nuage l'avait passablement atterré.

Il n'avait pourtant fait aucun commentaire ; une guerre était une guerre. Des tableaux tels que celui-ci, il en avait lui-même peints. Ce qui importait, c'était qu'ils aient pu accéder aux souterrains. C'était un pas de plus vers Lastel et les survivants d'Alféa. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre, ne surtout pas se laisser abattre. Tandis qu'il ôtait soigneusement le pelage bleuté d'un lapin dodu, il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. La poupée de Francis se hissait sur lui.

-Tu veux que je te raconte une blague ? Proposa le jouet.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur…, déclina tristement la fée du feu.

-Alors tu veux un câlin ?

-Non, je ne-…

Elle abandonna ; le réceptacle se lovait déjà contre sa hanche.

-Francis…, tenta Olbom. Tu es une peluche ; tu ne peux pas… Oh, eh puis mince…

Il se remit au travail tandis que l'estomac de Storm gargouillait violemment. Peu après, il fit léviter l'animal au-dessus de ses mains en coupe, ainsi que jaillir un feu de ses paumes. Malgré l'atmosphère, Dark se risqua à engager la conversation.

-Ton ami sans pouvoirs disait que personne n'est jamais revenu d'être allé trop loin sous terre. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ?

Le rouquin acquiesça, un instant silencieux, avant de l'éclaircir ;

-Un peuple y vivrait reclus depuis la Grande Guerre. On dit qu'à cette époque où le Sanctuaire était encore en construction, les fées sauvages se seraient soulevées contre l'autorité de la Confrérie de la Lumière et celle du temple des étoiles. Le conflit aurait duré si longtemps, les ravages auraient été si grands, que les réfugiés répartis entre Alféa et la Fontaine Rouge auraient creusé des galeries et fondé une nouvelle civilisation loin de la surface. Mais comme aucun document contemporain à ces événements n'a su traverser les Âges, ce ne sont plus guère que des rumeurs. Depuis, le Sanctuaire a de nombreuses fois lancé des explorations ; aucune n'a su rapporter la moindre preuve de l'existence de ce peuple et la cartographie des tunnels ne couvre pas plus de vingt-quatre heures de terrain.

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions la carte…, avisa le sorcier des illusions.

-Il a une mémoire de dingue, intervint alors celui des glaces. S'il l'a vue ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

Et, disant cela, il posa les yeux sur la fée du feu. Cette dernière se prit à sourire timidement.

-Oui. Elle est gravée dans ma tête.

-Donc le plan, c'est qu'on gagne Alféa grâce à toi pour que bidule puisse prendre le relais ? S'enquit le benjamin de la fratrie.

Olbom fit signe que non.

-Bizarrement, il n'existe pas de raccord entre le Sanctuaire et la Cité, pas un qui soit connu, tout du moins.

-Hein ? Mais alors à quoi va nous servir l'autre gland ?! S'exclama le sorcier des orages.

-Je peux pister mon corps de chair~ ! Chantonna ledit « gland » en descendant de son perchoir. C'est moi qu'ai la boussole ! C'est moi qui _suis_ la boussole, eh, eh~ ! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Le silence revint le temps que le lapin soit prêt, puis, tandis que chacun -en dehors de la poupée- avait sa part en main, Francis grimpa sur le genou de Storm -trop occupé à dévorer sa patte pour le chasser- et prit la parole.

-Et si on jouait ?

On le considéra comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité.

-Bah quoi ? On s'ennuie ! Jouons !

-Francis, on ne va certainement pas perdre notre temps à-…, commença le rouquin.

-Quelque chose comme se dire des trucs sur nous ! Interrompit-il la fée du feu sans le moindre remord.

-…, fut l'éloquente réponse commune à cette « brillante » idée.

-Allez ! Ce sera amusant ! Insista le réceptacle.

-Pas moyen, rétorqua Ice.

Mais Dark observait son aîné, sidéré, ayant lu dans son esprit ce qui allait venir.

-Sauf si je suis sûr que tout le monde participe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Olbom pour savoir que le sorcier le visait directement.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à m'entendre confesser une anecdote sur ma vie ? Demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Mieux encore. J'en veux une de même valeur que la mienne. Et fais pas semblant, je reconnais une fouine quand j'en vois une. Je _sais_ que t'adores être au courant de tout. Alors ce serait idiot de laisser passer pareille occasion, non ?

Le rouquin demeura une minute sans rien dire, toutefois, il devait admettre qu'Ice l'avait étonnamment bien cerné. Sa curiosité l'emporta.

-Je t'écoute.

Le sorcier des glaces, l'expression d'abord victorieuse, grimaça avant de s'adresser à celui des illusions.

-Arrête de me hurler dans le crâne ! Je fais encore ce qui me plaît !

Appuyant ses dires, il dévoila donc à la fée avec une joliment feinte nonchalance ;

-Mes frères et moi ne sommes… pas _exactement_ frères. Mon père a chopé une maladie dégueulasse et il en est mort. Heureusement pour ma mère, enceinte de moi à ce moment, elle était excessivement belle et elle n'a eu aucun mal à se remarier. Lorsque la Forteresse est venue me chercher, l'année de mes cinq ans, les villageois étaient furieux. Faut dire que c'est pas vraiment bien vu de donner naissance à un sorcier… Du coup… Ils l'ont brûlée vive. Dark avait trois ans et mon beau-père s'est évidemment barré en vitesse en l'emmenant avec lui. Il s'est réfugié chez sa maîtresse, une folle aux formes pour le moins généreuses, du genre à danser nue sous la pluie. Cette tarée, c'était la mère de Storm. Bien sûr, à force de se rouler à poil dans la neige… Bah ses poumons l'ont lâchée… Un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue à accoucher de Storm sans y passer avec le bébé. Enfin, elle avait déjà pratiquement calanché quand mon beau-père a débarqué. Elle a juste eu le temps de lui confier le nourrisson et de lui dire où étaient cachées ses maigres économies. Bon, élever les deux enfants qui lui sont restés sur les bras n'a pas exigé beaucoup d'énergie puisque la Tour Nuage les a chacun récupérés à quelques années d'intervalle. Le pauvre homme, entre les morts et les sorciers dans son entourage… Il s'est pendu. Et si ça on le sait, c'est parce qu'il s'est changé en esprit frappeur… Son truc, c'est de foutre le feu aux réserves de bois et de faire entendre des rires hystériques les jours d'averse. Cliché, mais efficace.

Olbom, sans voix, ne put que noter, abasourdi, la coloration des pommettes de la fratrie. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout ceci n'avait rien d'embarrassant ; c'était simplement une histoire affreuse. Il en eut un haut-le-cœur et s'efforça de se raisonner. Les sorciers n'avaient pas l'air touchés outre mesure par le destin de leurs géniteurs. Dans ce récit, rien n'était pour eux source de douleur. Le rouquin, réprimant son empathie, les interrogea ;

-Je ne… Je ne saisis pas ce qui vous met si mal à l'aise.


	30. Chapitre XXIX

**Chapitre XXIX**

Ses compagnons de voyage s'empourprèrent de plus belle, détournant tous le regard. Ice, ayant perdu de sa superbe, se racla la gorge.

-C'est que… Tu vois… On n'a jamais vraiment eu de famille… Jamais vraiment su ce que c'était, et ça ne devrait pas être important… Pourtant on n'a… On n'a pas pu s'abstenir d'estimer nos liens et de rester ensemble… Soudés, quoi. Et c'est…

-Honteusement sentimental pour des sorciers, compléta la fée. Oh, par Ress, votre logique est totalement moisie, pouffa-t-elle gentiment. Vous êtes des cas… C'en est presque adorable. Enfin…

Elle agita son bout de viande.

-Je finis mon morceau et je vous rends la pareille.

Puis, ayant terminé sa patte, elle se lécha les doigts avant de narrer à son tour ;

-Je… Je suis la fée de la flamme du dragon.

-Tu parles d'une révélation…, marmonna Storm.

Sa raillerie lui valut de se prendre des os rongés dans la figure.

-Je disais donc, reprit Olbom, je suis la fée de la flamme du dragon. Et… hem. Comment dire ? Mes parents étaient des… des tueurs de dragons.

Déjà, il voyait les expressions osciller entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement.

-Je suis né à Pyros, à Domino. Et… Et j'attirais tous les dragons à des kilomètres à la ronde. Terrasser une de ces créatures n'est déjà pas chose facile, alors des groupes entiers… Ma simple présence mettait l'entière cité en danger. Il fallait m'éloigner. Mes parents m'ont emmené jusqu'à Gardenia où ils m'ont confié à une vieille fée, Eldora, qui a veillé sur moi jusqu'à ce que je sois appelé à rejoindre Alféa. Grâce à ma mémoire exceptionnelle, je me souviens parfaitement de leurs visages et voix. Je me rappelle mot pour mot de la dispute qu'ils ont eue à mon sujet lorsqu'il a fallu décider quoi faire de moi, après que plusieurs attaques de dragons se soient enchaînées… Mais ils… Je n'ai, pour ainsi dire, pas connu mes parents.

Il se tut et attendit une réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir. Ses auditeurs éclatèrent de rire. Il croisa les bras, rougissant à son tour.

-C'est ça. Hilarant, grommela-t-il.

-La fée de la flamme du dragon descend d'une lignée de tueurs de cracheurs de feu ! Bissa le benjamin, vautré sur le sorcier des illusions.

-Leurs têtes devaient être fantastiques quand ils ont vu rappliquer les premières bêtes ! Renchérit celui des glaces.

-Mais comment ont-ils su que c'était pour toi en particulier qu'ils venaient ? Gémit presque Dark, en essuyant une perle salée.

-Les dragons ne sont pas débiles…, maugréa le rouquin. Même en nombre, ils ne viennent pas chercher directement des noises à une cité habitée par des dizaines de Tueurs. Aussi, le gros des dégâts était surtout concentré autour de la maison de mes parents et j'étais la seule nouveauté à Pyros. La conclusion s'imposait. Dès que j'ai été suffisamment loin pour que mon existence ne soit plus perceptible par les dragons, les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre à Domino.

Olbom ne savait plus où se mettre. Son histoire, loin de susciter la compassion, faisait toujours beaucoup rire. Même _Lastel_ n'avait pu s'en empêcher lorsqu'il la lui avait contée. Pourtant, la fée des astres ne se déridait pas aisément. Même ses _Maîtres_ avaient souri quand ils l'avaient appris. La flamme du dragon était un pouvoir sacré pour les fées. Imaginer que son hôte puisse voir le jour chez un peuple pour qui ces monstres ailés et leur feu infernal étaient des cauchemars vivants… Cela était cocasse, en effet. La fratrie n'en pouvait plus de se bidonner.

Francis, ayant basculé du genou de Storm lorsque celui-ci avait atterri sur Dark, gisait, face contre terre. Le rouquin le ramassa discrètement et constata que l'objet était inanimé. Il dissimula la peluche derrière lui, étouffant sa soudaine anxiété. Ce n'était probablement qu'une absence, ses pouvoirs ne faisant qu'échapper à l'autre fée, et elle serait de retour d'ici quelques minutes. Inutile de jeter un froid, pas alors que ce jeu, plus exactement défi stupide, venait de leur permettre ce bref intermède de légèreté. La fée du feu se pencha sur le lapin, lui arrachant les côtes afin d'en grignoter la chair. Quand les sorciers eurent fini de se moquer d'elle, c'est dans une ambiance bien plus agréable qu'Ice s'inquiéta avec pertinence ;

-Lorsque nous aurons trouvé Lastel et compagnie, comment mes frères et moi pourrons-nous avoir la certitude qu'on ne va pas être mis en pièces par d'autres fées moins sûres de notre utilité ?

Olbom approuva le questionnement d'un mouvement du chef.

-Vous vous tiendrez à l'écart jusqu'à ce que je vous fasse signe que tout va bien. Si vous voyez que ça tourne mal pour moi, vous filez. Je ne peux honnêtement pas vous fournir meilleure « garantie ». Lastel hait les sorciers plus que quiconque ; il sera difficile à convaincre et son opinion comptera d'autant plus que Maître Faragon ne sera pas là pour donner son propre avis. Je pense que mes autres Maîtres vous seront favorables ; la gratitude n'est pas une valeur que nous ignorons, mais ils se soucieront de satisfaire un désir majoritaire. Proportion générale qui sera alors très influencée par la décision de Lastel.

[… … …]

Si le futur Haut-Prêtre était la seule fée des astres encore debout, c'était néanmoins sans prestige. Sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre et l'éclat de ses iris s'était terni. Il marchait péniblement, la respiration sifflante, tenant son sceptre d'une main moite et ayant dû accepter à contrecœur le soutien de Leÿ. Quand une pause fut ordonnée, il s'effondra dans les bras de son camarade plus qu'il ne s'assit. Le triton n'était pas d'un sentimentalisme aigu, mais il garda le blond contre lui. Lorsque Lastel lui commanda faiblement de prier, il s'exécuta sans protester.

-Nos Mères, qui êtes au loin, que vos noms soient sanctifiés, que votre gloire perdure, que votre volonté soit faite, sur la terre comme au ciel. Donnez-nous aujourd'hui la force pour ce jour. Pardonnez-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés. Nous combattrons le Mal et serons dignes de votre héritage. Mères, nous vous rejoindrons en le Saint Royaume. Notre Dame est avec vous. Vous êtes bénies entre toutes les fées et le Sanctuaire, le fruit de votre labeur, est béni. Saintes Bâtisseuses, mères d'Alféa, priez pour nous, pauvres âmes, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort. Amen.

Sa voix était grave, grondante, bestiale. Il recommença la récitation autant de fois que les murmures épuisés du futur Haut-Prêtre lui indiquèrent de le faire. La fée des astres remuait silencieusement ses lèvres d'un étrange verdâtre. Des larmes tombèrent de ses prunelles fiévreuses. Elle s'alarma alors ;

-Quelqu'un a-t-il songé à prévenir Milo pour l'évacuation ? Et Olbom ? Rentre-t-il bientôt ? Brenna… Brenna ! Va me les chercher ! Je veux les voir…

La guerrière, avec un sourire forcé, s'accroupit.

-Lastel… Milo et Olbom, ils… nous retrouveront plus tard. Il faut te repo-…

-Creuseurs de ciel, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Mains sur la tête et à genoux ! La coupa-t-on.

[… … …]

La poupée de Francis se ranima. Elle se leva et tira comme elle put sur l'une des mèches rousses afin de capter l'attention du propriétaire.

-Olbom. Je crois qu'il va falloir presser le pas. Il y a des soldats armés partout et ils n'ont pas l'air de nous aimer du tout.


End file.
